My Favorite Mistake
by butterflymask1978
Summary: Alexis Carter thought her life was perfect until she found out that her fiancee was cheating on her with her best friend. She then finds herself facing single motherhood. She returns home until she gets back on her feet.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story was written a few years ago. It is complete, but it will take me a couple of days to upload the chapters._**

**Chapter 1**

_August 2004  
Cameron, NC_

"What are you doing," Frankie demanded when Traci surprised him by wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

He glanced around to make sure no one attending the birthday party was watching them before pulling her around so he could look at her. She pulled his face down into a heated kiss. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist as he melted into the kiss.

After a while he found his head and pushed her away.

"Trace, no," he said making sure he didn't have any lip gloss on his face.

"Why not," Traci demanded.

"Because I'm with Lexi," he replied. "And I plan to propose to her tonight."

"You can actually think of marrying her after that night you and I spent a couple of weeks ago," she asked, her hand sliding down his chest and stomach and resting on his belt buckle.

"I love her, Traci," he said removing her hand. "I told you the morning after that what happened was a mistake, one that I don't intend to repeat."

"Didn't sound like a mistake," she smirked.

"Traci," Frankie groaned.

She held up her hands. "Go on and propose to your little Lexi," she said and leaned in so that her lips were just centimeters from his ear. "But I can guarantee that she will never take care of you the way that I can." With that she walked off. The sound of her stilettos echoed off the marble stone of the patio.

"Frankie? You out here," Alexis asked. Soon the voice was followed by the sight of a tall, slender woman. Her deep chestnut locks were pulled up into a mass of curls on the crown of her head.

"I'm here, baby," Frankie said forcing a smile. He hoped and prayed that she didn't see Traci heading back inside.

"Why are you out here all by yourself," Alexis giggled.

"Trying to calm my nerves."

He held out a hand to her and she took it allowing him to pull her close. She could see that he was nervous, but didn't know why. Confusion filled her grayish blue eyes.

"What are you nervous about," she asked.

"Well…I have a question to ask you and I didn't want an audience when I ask it," he began, taking her hand and leading her over to a chair and making her sit. He got down on one knee, pulling a small ring box from his pocket.

Alexis gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth. "Frankie," she whimpered, tears filling her eyes.

"Lexi, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He opened the box to reveal a marquis cut diamond in a white gold solitaire setting.

"Oh, Frankie," she sniffled. "Yes!"

He smiled wide, slipping the ring on her finger, and pulled her into a kiss. He thanked his lucky stars that Alexis was neither suspicious nor jealous of him being friends with Traci. When they broke apart Alexis looked at the ring and let out a little squeal.

"There you two are! I been looking all over the party for the two of you," Jeff Hardy said joining the two outside. "What's with the squealing?"

"Frankie proposed," Alexis exclaimed holding up her hand.

"I didn't mean to do it during your birthday party, Jeffro, but…"

Jeff smiled and held up a hand to stop him from elaborating. "No harm, no foul, man." He pulled Alexis into a tight hug. "Now we have another reason to celebrate."

"I'm gonna go show Beth and Amy," she said heading back inside.

"I'm happy to see that Lexi found someone to make her happy," Jeff said to Frankie. "She's been like a baby sister to Matt and I since we were kids and we've seen her deal with jerk after jerk breaking her heart."

Frankie felt a pang of guilt at Jeff's words.

"She makes me happy, Jeff. I plan to spend the rest of my life trying to make her happy too."

Jeff nodded. "I'm glad." He then chuckled. "You may have a job convincing daddy and Matty though."

Frankie laughed as he followed Jeff inside. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Traci leaving as Alexis showed off her ring to the partygoers. Several others from TNA were at the party having befriended Jeff when he joined the company a few months prior.

"So, you're making an honest woman of our littled Alexis," Matt said clapping Frankie on the back. He then gave the younger man's shoulder a squeeze. "Break her heart and you know you'll be in a shitload of trouble, right?"

Frankie grimaced and wriggled out of Matt's grasp. "I do know, Matt."

Matt made eye contact with him and Frankie couldn't help being intimidated by the elder Hardy brother.

"I suggest if you have any dirty laundry you air it before the weddin', Frankie," Matt said, before smiling wide when Alexis approached him. He hugged her tightly and admired the ring on her finger. "Congratulations, sweetie pie," he said.

Matt then raised his glass and announced to the room. "To the happy couple! May they have many happy years together!"

Everyone toasted and Frankie found himself sweating bullets. He couldn't help wondering if Matt had seen something and was tormenting him. He made a mental note to find Traci and make sure things were over so he could start his life with Alexis.

* * *

"I knew you'd come to your senses," Traci smiled when she opened her hotel room door for Frankie. Alexis had finally fallen asleep and he figured he'd put and end to Traci's advances once and for all. He'd do it quick, like tearing off a band aid.

She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him inside, kicking the door closed with her foot as her fingers made fast work of the buttons.

"I've been sitting here waiting to see you," she said in a breathy whisper as she kissed him. She steered them over to the bed and pushed him down so that they fell together.

"Traci…we…can't…do…this," he mumbled between kisses.

She growled and pushed off the bed, standing there glaring down at him.

"You think you can just use me and then toss me aside," Traci shrieked. "You came here as some kind of half assed kiss off?"

"Trace, please be reasonable. It was a one time thing," he replied, sitting up.

She shook her head and pushed him back down. With one hand braced on his chest she reached down between them slipping her hand into his pants. "Does this really feel like a one time thing, Frankie," she asked, her eyes lidded and glazed over with lust.

"God help me," he moaned, wrapping his arms around her and rolling her onto her back as he kissed her, his lips trailing down to her ample bosom.

Traci smiled wide, knowing he would be hers now. It would be a matter of time before Alexis found out about the affair and she could have Frankie all to herself.

"I can't stay the night," he whispered to her. "Lexi can't wake up alone."

"She won't ever have to know about us," Traci said, pulling his face to hers for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_November 2004  
Macon, GA_

Alexis stifled a yawn as she fixed her make up at the vanity table in the corner of the women's locker room.

"All nighter," Traci asked with a smirk as she pulled on her boots.

Alexis was working an indy show with several other TNA stars. It was rare for the female talent to do much on their weekly televised show other than valet so indy shows were always Alexis' favorite part of working for the company.

Alexis laughed at her friend and shook her head no, turning in her seat to face the buxom, raven haired beauty. "Packing," she replied. "Frankie asked me to move in with him."

Traci had her back to Alexis so she didn't see her eyes darken momentarily. She forced a smiled and turned to her friend.

"That's great for you guys," Traci said sweetly. "I'm so happy for you two. Excuse me. I need to go stretch before our match."

Alexis hadn't noticed any change in her friend's demeanor as Traci left the locker room. She turned back to the mirror and began to fix her hair.

As the door closed behind her Traci's face screwed up into a scowl. She stalked down the hall and found Frankie talking to AJ Styles.

"I need to talk to you," she said grabbing Frankie's hand and dragging him away.

"Traci, what the hell," Frankie asked, yanking his hand free.

She glared up at him. "You asked her to moved in with you?!"

Frankie groaned and ranked a hand through his long chestnut hair. "She's my fiancé, Trace. Did you expect us to live on separate sides of the country until the wedding?"

"And what am I? Your whore?"

"Would you keep your voice down," Frankie growled, looking around to make sure no one heard her. "Traci…you knew what this was when we started…"

"Fucking?"

"Traci, I love her."

"Bullshit! If you loved her you wouldn't be sneaking around with me behind her back," Traci fumed.

"Trace." He grasped her shoulders gently and made her look up at him. "I meant what I said last time. I'm done with this. I'm done with feeling guilty all the time. I want to start a life with Lex. I want to have a family with her. She's moving to Anaheim with me after the new year."

Traci shrugged free of him and narrowed her eyes at him. "You say that now, but I know you'll be at my door later tonight. Like it or not, Frankie, you can't get enough of me. You'll see."

Frankie watched her walk off knowing she was right. He wanted to love Alexis the way he used to, but she just never seemed to be enough to keep him satisfied. Try as he might he just couldn't get Traci out of his system.

* * *

Later in the night Traci decided to take her frustrations out on Alexis in the ring. She worked just stiff enough to make it hurt.

"Damn, Traci's gonna wind up taking Lex's head off if she keeps this up," AJ said to Frankie as they watched the match from behind the curtains.

Frankie's jaw clenched and unclenched as he watched. He knew this was Traci's way of getting even with him. He cringed when Alexis tumbled over the ropes, her right leg getting tangled up. He was about to run out to the ring when she began screaming in agony as Traci began to beat on her while she was tied up.

AJ stopped him.

"She's hurt, AJ."

"You can't go out there," he warned. "Jarrett would be pissed."

Much to both men's relief the ref quickly disqualified Traci and sent her to the back. As she came through the curtain she shot a glare at Frankie and stalked away.

"What was that about," AJ asked.

"No idea," Frankie said, opening the curtain so that the referee could help Alexis through.

"What the hell was that all about," Alexis groaned as Frankie took her from the ref.

"Must be PMS," Frankie said laughing nervously. "Let's get you to the medic station to check out your knee."

_December 2004  
Cameron, NC _

"Things just ain't gonna be the same without you here, Lex," Jeff said as he finished taping up the last box. "What'll Matty do without you and Aims to torment him nonstop?"

"I'm sure he'll survive," Alexis replied, grimacing as she set the box she'd packed down.

Though her knee had not been badly injured she still felt the effects of the beatdown she'd gotten from Traci the month before. A few days later Traci had called to apologize stating she'd been in a bad mood and had been wrong to take it out on her friend in the ring. Alexis had accepted the apology, though she wondered what could have possibly made the normally easy going and happy woman so angry as to nearly cripple a friend.

"Moving in with Matt was only supposed to be a temporary fix when I got evicted from my last place."

"I know, but we've enjoyed having you around, darlin'."

"Oh, Jeffybear," Alexis smiled and hugged him tightly. "You guys still get me for Christmas."

Just as Jeff opened his mouth to reply they both heard a crash and yelling coming from downstairs. They looked at each other a moment as they realized that Matt and Amy were fighting.

Jeff took Alexis' hand and led the way downstairs. As they got to the bottom they saw Matt shove Amy out of the house, tossing bags and her phone at her.

"Matty, what are you doing," Jeff called, following his brother outside.

"Stay the fuck away from me you fucking whore," Matt yelled.

Alexis had gone to Amy to find out what was going on. The redhead shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks as she held up a hand to keep Alexis at arm's length.

"Matt, what's going on?" This time Jeff's question didn't go unanswered.

"That slut has been fucking Adam behind my back," Matt roared.

"What," Alexis exclaimed, turning her wide eyed gaze to Amy, who hung her head. "Why…would you do that to Matt?"

"We didn't mean for it to happen," Amy sniffled. "It was an accident."

"ACCIDENT? What'd you do, Amy, trip and fall on his dick?"

"Fuck you, Matt," Amy yelled.

"I'm afraid I might catch herpes," he retorted.

"Matt, enough. Let her go. Go in the house," Jeff said, trying to keep a cool head. He knew that Alexis would side with Matt automatically. He'd been her protector too many times when she was growing up for her not to want to protect him in return.

"Fine," Matt said to his brother. "I want your sorry ass off my property in ten minutes or I'm calling the cops." With that he headed back into the house.

Jeff came down the steps to help Amy collect her things and give her his phone to call a cab.

Amy thanked Jeff and turned her tearstained face to Alexis. "Lex, I'm sorry. I…"

Alexis just shook her head and went into the house. She didn't want to hear an apology. What she wanted to do was check on Matt.

* * *

Later that night Alexis crawled into bed and called Frankie. He was back home in Anaheim and after consoling Matt for much of the night she felt more alone than ever. She hoped hearing her fiancé's voice would comfort her a little.

"Were you sleeping," she asked when Frankie's sleepy voice came on the line.

"Lex? Baby, what's wrong? You sound upset," Frankie replied, ignoring the question. Alexis didn't need to know what he'd been doing when she called.

"Matt caught Amy cheating," Alexis replied. "With Adam."

"Holy shit. Is he all right?"

"Would you be? His heart is broken, Frankie," Alexis sighed. "Jeff and I were trying to comfort him, but…I think the only thing that'll help is time."

"I'm sorry, baby. This must be tearing you up inside."

"I'll be all right, but…I'm rethinking the move now," she replied hesitantly. "I mean…I don't want to leave Matt here all alone. He just lost Amy and if I move all the way to the other side of the country then…I'd feel like I was abandoning him."

"We can hold off on the move for a little while," Frankie replied. "If that's what you really want. We haven't even set a date for the wedding yet so…I suppose we have time."

"Thanks for understanding," she yawned.

"Get some sleep, baby. You sound exhausted."

"Love you."

Frankie hesitated a moment and then replied. "Love you too." He hung up the phone and looked over his shoulder at where Traci had been lying in bed listening to his side of the conversation.

"Trouble in paradise," she chuckled.

"Amy's been cheating on Matt with Adam," Frankie replied. "Lex doesn't want to move and leave Matt there all alone now."

Traci smiled. "Good. Then I can have you all to myself more." She rolled onto her side when he sat up with his back against the headboard and placed a hand on his thigh.

"Trace, it's going to crush Lex when she finds out about us."

"Then don't tell her," Traci shrugged. He frowned at her. "Frankie, you're not the first man to have a woman on the side. Plenty of men do it." Her hand slipped under the sheet around his waist.

"Doesn't make it right," he said removing her hand and getting out of bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_December 15, 2004  
Nashville, TN_

"What'cha got," Traci asked seeing Alexis sitting in the corner of the women's locker room with her nose in a magazine. She was already in her outfit for that night, a pair of baggy camo pants and a cropped black tank top. Her nearly black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Bridal magazine," Alexis replied. "Trying to get ideas for the wedding."

"Oh," Traci said turning her back to her friend as she opened a locker and began to change for the show. "What are you thinking…spring wedding…'06 or something?"

Alexis laughed. "No! That's too far off. Frankie and I want as short an engagement as possible."

"You do, huh," Traci said as she pulled on her skirt and top. It was the complete opposite of what Frankie had been telling her when they were in bed.

"I was thinking early spring next year," Alexis smiled, her gray-blue eyes sparkling like diamonds as she fantasized about her dream wedding. "Frankie is going to look so handsome in his tux."

"Yeah," Traci said, a genuine smile spreading across her lips as she pictured it in her mind. "He will."

"Oh! I almost forgot," Alexis said, holding out a hand to Traci. She took it and sat next to Alexis on the bench. "You've been such a good friend to me since I got here and…I'd love it if you'd be my maid of honor."

"Wow," Traci gasped, feeling a sudden pang of guilt. "Wouldn't you rather…um…Beth…I mean...you and I haven't been friends that long. I wouldn't want to step on any toes. You've been friends with Beth forever."

Alexis smiled and leaned forward, hugging the buxom Knockout. "I talked to Beth about this. She's perfectly happy just being a bridesmaid. She understands my reason for asking you."

Traci bit her bottom lip unsure what to say. She was touched that the younger woman thought so highly of her yet she couldn't help feeling like scum for carrying on a relationship with her fiancé behind Alexis' back.

"What do you say, Trace?"

Traci forced a smile and nodded. "Sure, kid. I'll do it."

"Great," Alexis exclaimed and hugged her again. "Now if I could just get Frankie to help me figure some things out for the wedding I'd be golden."

"That's men for ya," Traci laughed. "They ask you to marry them and expect you to do all the planning." Alexis rolled her eyes and laughed.

_December 20, 2004  
Anaheim, CA _

"Traci, I'm tired of sneaking around," Frankie sighed as he lay in bed holding her.

Traci's content smile turned to a scowl. "I warned you before, Frankie."

"Just hear me out," he replied, brushing some hair out of her face. "I'm going to tell Lex about us."

Traci sat up, eyes wide. "Really?"

He smiled and nodded. "I've tried to fight it, Trace, but…I think I'm falling for you."

Traci smiled wide and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I've already fallen for you." She kissed him again. "So, when do you plan to tell her?"

"I'm flying out to Cameron to spend Christmas with her in a couple of days," Frankie explained. Traci pouted at him and he nipped her bottom lip. "We'll be together next Christmas."

Traci's brow furrowed. "You're planning on dumping her on Christmas? That's pretty cold. I mean you could let her down easy."

"What difference does it make when I break up with her? If I do it now she'll be miserable on Christmas. If I do it after Christmas she'll have a crappy New Year. Either way…"

"She's going to take it hard," Traci frowned.

"Would you rather me wait until after the holidays," he sighed.

Traci bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Let her have one last good holiday."

"That's so generous of you to share me," he chuckled.

Traci glared at him and smacked his stomach playfully before he pulled her down on top of him and kissed her.

_December 22, 2004  
Cameron, NC_

"What's goin' on," Matt asked as he came into the living room and plopped down on to the couch. Alexis had just hung up with Frankie and was looking quite disappointed.

"Frankie's not coming in until Christmas Eve," she replied with a frown. "He said he's got some last minute things to do and some family obligations he'd forgotten about."

"That sucks," Matt replied.

"He seemed…strange on the phone," she commented with a frown. "Distant."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Lex," Matt said reaching out and giving her knee a little squeeze. "He probably just hates the idea of travelling on Christmas Eve. I know I would…if I gave a damn about Christmas this year."

"Matty," Alexis whined, scooting over closer to him and pouting. "It's supposed to be a happy time."

Matt sighed and shook his head. "Maybe for you and Jeff. You guys have people to celebrate with. Who do I have?"

"Shannon and Shane," Alexis offered with a cheeky smile.

"You're lucky I love ya so much or you'd be out on the street," he grumbled. "And don't think I don't notice you and Jeff decorating this place like it's FAO Scwartz or some shit. It's not a winter wonderland here."

"Well, poo," Alexis frowned. "You mean I have to tell Jeff to nix Santa's sleigh up on the roof? We just found the perfect Rudolph."

Matt laughed despite himself. "The snowmen, lights and giant candy canes all over the lawn are plenty outside decoration."

"Can we at least get a tree," Alexis pleaded. "It doesn't feel right when that corner is empty." She pointed to the left of the fireplace where Matt always put the tree.

Matt rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine, but not too big."

"Great! Jeff's on his way over any minute," she said jumping up and pulling Matt to his feet.

"I ain't goin'!"

"It's your house, silly! You should have a say in what tree we pick out!"

"Lex…I really don't…" He shut up when she tossed him his jacket and pulled on her own. Before he knew it Jeff had pulled up outside and was honking the horn. Matt groaned as he was dragged out to his brother's car. This was going to be a long afternoon.

_December 24, 2004  
Raleigh/Cameron, NC_

Alexis stood in the Raleigh airport waiting for Frankie to arrive. She'd had limited contact with him since the phone call telling her that he wouldn't be in until Christmas Eve. She'd gotten his voicemail most of the time, but figured he was spending time with family.

In truth he'd spent much of his time with Traci, when he wasn't actually making the rounds with family. He really didn't want to go to North Carolina to see Alexis, but Traci had told him he had to so that Alexis wouldn't suspect anything was wrong.

Alexis ran to Frankie, wrapping her arms around him and placing a kiss on his lips. She frowned when he barely returned it.

"Something wrong?"

"Just tired, babe," he lied as he headed to the carousel to pick up his suitcase. "Matt and Jeff don't have some kind of party going on, do they?"

"Matt's not much in the partying mood," Alexis frowned as she led the way to her car. "Not since…Amy." She shook her head and plastered a smile on her face. "I'm so happy you're finally here. I've missed you so much."

"Poor guy," Frankie said tossing his bag into the trunk and sliding into the passenger seat. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he checked it, smiling when he saw a text from Traci. He read it quickly and made a mental note to reply later.

"I was thinking," Alexis said as she slid behind the wheel. "Maybe we should keep the PDAs to a minimum in front of Matt. You know…with him and Amy breaking up just a couple of weeks ago…he…he kind of avoids Jeff and Beth when they're being affectionate. I don't wanna cause him any more pain than he's already in. You know?"

"That's fine, Lex." He tried not to sound as relieved as he felt. "I'm too tired tonight to even think about PDAs anyway."

The rest of the drive was silent. Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head back. Alexis cast sidelong glances at him. She attributed his behavior to fatigue from travel.

"We're here," she said a while later as she parked in Matt's drive and cut the engine.

Frankie opened his eyes and looked around, taking in the decorations. "For someone who's not in the mood to party he sure decorated a lot."

"That was me and Jeff in the hopes of cheering him up," Alexis chuckled.

"Did it work?"

"No," she frowned. "Come on inside. Papa Gil is here." Her face brightened at the mention of her surrogate father Gilbert Hardy.

"Great," Frankie mumbled as he grabbed his bag from the trunk and trudged through the snow toward the house.

The last thing he wanted was to be around the eldest Hardy. He always made Frankie nervous and he was sure the man would be able to see right through the charade he was attempting to put on.

"You made it," Jeff smiled seeing Alexis walk through the door with Frankie not far behind. "Daddy was worried about you driving when it's icy."

Alexis smiled and gave Gilbert a hug. "It was smooth sailing, Papa. No worries."

He hugged her back and turned his attention to Frankie, who nodded his hello. "Franklin, is that any way to greet your future father-in-law?"

"Daddy, leave him alone," Matt scolded. "He's obviously beat. Look at him. He looks like something the cat dragged in."

"Thanks, Matt," Frankie replied dryly. "Babe, I'm gonna drop my bag up in your room and freshen up a bit."

Alexis nodded and turned her attention to Gilbert, who still had an arm around her shoulders.

"That boy's up to somethin'."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Gilbert, he's just tired." She playfully smacked his arm. "You are so bad sometimes." With that she excused herself to go check on her fiancé.

Gilbert frowned as he watched her head upstairs. "I trust that boy about as far as I can throw him," he said to his sons and walked off.

Matt and Jeff just exchanged a look. They knew their father was often right in his feelings, but this one seemed to come from left field. He'd never had a problem with Frankie before.

* * *

"There you are," Alexis said coming into her room.

Frankie jumped a mile. He'd been returning Traci's text and had just sent it and shut his phone off when Alexis came in.

"I was just checking my messages before I shut the phone off," he replied showing her that it was indeed off before setting it on the nightstand. "I want to make sure I give you the attention you deserve."

Alexis smiled, closing and locking the door behind her before sauntering over to the bed. She gently push him back onto his back and straddled his lap.

"I've missed you," she said leaning down to kiss him long and hard.

He forced himself to return the kiss and react to her touch. He found his mind drifting to Traci and the last time he'd seen her; the sheets tangled around her nude body as she slept peacefully. Before he knew it he was lying in bed with Alexis curled up at his side, their bodies slick with a thin sheen of sweat.

"I love you," she sighed and snuggled into his side.

"Love you too," he murmured, but deep down her knew it was a lie.

He'd intended to make a clean break on this trip despite what Traci had told him to do. To confess the past few months of infidelity and hope that he didn't hurt Alexis too much. He now knew that would be easier said than done…especially with Matt, Jeff and Gilbert around. He'd wait until after the New Year like Traci had suggested and hope that it would be easier then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_December 25, 2004  
Cameron, NC_

Frankie was roused from slumber by the feel of hands on his chest. Upon opening his eyes he was greeted by the sight of Alexis smiling down at him. She was leaning over him about to give him a kiss.

"Merry Christmas," she chirped.

"What time is it," Frankie groaned, pulling the pillow over his face.

"A little after nine," she replied. "Matt and Jeff are waiting downstairs to head over to the cemetery."

"Oh," Frankie replied pulling the pillow from his face.

It was tradition for the Hardy brothers and Alexis to visit the cemetery on Christmas so that the brothers could pay their respects to their mother and Alexis could do the same for her own mother. He'd gone with her for the past two Christmases

"Babe, could…could I skip that this year? I'm still kinda beat from the flight."

Disappointment flashed across Alexis' face at his query, but she shook it off and forced a smile. "That's fine." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You rest." With that she slid out of bed.

He sat up and watched her as she grabbed her purse and headed toward the door. "I'm sorry, Lex."

"It's fine, Frankie," she replied as she left the room.

Frankie scrubbed a hand down his face and fell back on the pillows. He grabbed his phone to check his messages. The text message tone sounded and he smiled seeing who the message was from. When he viewed it he found a picture of Traci wearing nothing but a Santa hat. Beneath it read _Merry Christmas. Miss you._

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed Frankie quickly dialed Traci's number.

"Did you like your surprise," she asked.

"Very much," he replied, an ear to ear smile on his face. "I wish I was there with you right now."

Unbeknownst to him Gilbert Hardy had been passing by the open bedroom door. He overheard what Frankie had said and frowned. He knew the boy had been up to something.

He knocked on the door. "Could I have a word with you, son," he asked.

"I gotta go." Frankie hung up the phone and motioned Gilbert in. "What can I do for you, Gilbert?"

"You know that Alexis is like the daughter I never had," Gilbert began, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. Frankie sat on the other side and nodded in response to the older man's statement. "I don't like to see that little girl hurting." He fixed Frankie with a stern look. "Son, if you're plannin' on hurting Alexis I suggest you get it out of the way now and be done with it. I don't want you stringing her along any more than you already have."

Frankie winced, realizing he'd been very transparent to the elder Hardy. "I was hoping that one last Christmas together would…"

Gilbert held up a hand to stop him. "The holiday won't make no difference if you're just going through the motions. Cut her loose now and spare her the added heartache of knowing you were wishin' you were somewhere else at Christmas."

"Yes, sir," Frankie mumbled, hanging his head.

Gilbert nodded and left the room so that the younger man could dress.

* * *

"How come Frankie didn't come with us like he did last year," Matt asked as Jeff set down a bunch of flowers on their mother's grave.

Alexis had been quiet the whole ride over and the walk through to the plot. She shrugged her eyes downcast as she fiddled with her engagement ring. She'd already visited her own mother.

"Lex, is something going on between you guys," Jeff asked.

"Didn't seem that way last night," Matt muttered.

Alexis raised her gaze, eyes wide. "You heard?" Her cheeks flushed.

"Relax, Lexi," Matt snickered. "I think both Jeff and I realize you haven't been a virgin for a while now."

Her cheeks tinted an even deeper shade of pink. "I'm really sorry, Matt. I…"

He cut her off, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Honey, one of us should be getting' laid."

She looked up at him and couldn't help laughing. "Dork," she snickered, shoving him away.

"I guess Frankie changed his mind," Jeff said calling their attention toward the end of the row of plots.

"I thought you were tired," Alexis said meeting him halfway.

Frankie looked past her at the two brothers. This wouldn't be an easy conversation, but it had to be done. The longer he put it off the more hurt that Alexis would be.

"We need to talk, Lex," he said. "In private. Please."

"All right. We can go talk in the car." She looked back at the Hardys over her shoulder. "You guys don't mind, do you?"

"Go on," Matt said. "We need to spend some quality time with mom."

The brothers watched Alexis head off toward the car. Matt turned to Jeff, a frown on his face.

"I know, Matty," Jeff said sensing what his brother was thinking. "All we can do is be there for her."

* * *

"What's going on," Alexis demanded once they were inside the car. "You've been acting strange lately."

"I know, Lex, and I'm sorry." He took a deep breath and went on with what he had to say. "A while back Traci and I…hooked up. I didn't mean for it to happen, Lex. We just sort of fell into one another."

"How long ago," Alexis asked, tears shining in her eyes.

"A couple of weeks before I proposed."

"And you're still 'hooking' up with her," she asked.

"Yes."

Alexis sniffled and swiped at her eyes to brush away the escaping tears. "The whole time we've been engaged?"

Frankie dropped his gaze from hers and nodded.

"And you decided to drop this bombshell on me on Christmas morning?"

"I didn't want to, Lex. I really wanted to make this Christmas special for you, but…Gilbert overheard me talking to Traci on the phone."

"Get out."

He blinked, unsure he'd heard her correctly.

"I said GET OUT!"

"I'm going," he replied fumbling with the door handle and nearly falling out of the car. He spun around to face her when he heard the driver side door slam. "I'm sorry, Lex."

"Shut your fucking lying, cheating mouth," she screamed. "This is a lie!" She held up her ring finger and pulled the engagement ring off, flinging it at his face. "I want you to get your shit and go to your fucking whore! I don't ever want to speak to you or see you again!"

By this time Matt and Jeff were making their way toward her. They'd heard the yelling and knew she'd need support.

Frankie picked up the ring and headed off back toward Matt's house to collect his things.

"Lexi," Jeff said taking a step toward her.

She held up a hand, her bottom lip quivering and tears slipping down her cheeks. "Don't," she said barely above a whisper. "Just don't, Jeff." Without another word she calmly walked back into the cemetery.

Jeff looked at Matt.

"I'll go talk to her," Matt said. "Go back to the house and makes sure Frankie leaves." Jeff nodded and took off jogging back to Matt's house.

Matt made his way through the plots until he found Alexis sitting on the cold ground by her mother's tombstone. She was just sitting there with tears slipping down her cheeks. Matt took a seat next to her.

"You wanna talk about it, honey?"

She looked up at him with water filled eyes and shook her head no.

Matt reached out, slipping an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her to him. She buried her face in his chest and let it all go. By the time the sobbing subsided the front of Matt's jacket was drenched.

"He…cheated…on…me…Matty," she choked out when she finally found her voice.

"When?"

"The whole time we were engaged," she sniffled.

He hugged her tightly understanding her heartache perfectly. It hadn't been that long ago that he had his own heart broken by infidelity.

"With who," Matt asked softly.

"Tr…Traci," she stammered and broke down again.

* * *

When Jeff finally made it back to Matt's place he found his father speaking with Frankie. Both men looked to the youngest Hardy.

"Jeff, Frankie will be leaving in a little while. Where's Alexis?"

"With Matt at the cemetery, Daddy," Jeff replied and then turned his gaze to Frankie. "What did you do?"

Outside a horn honked. "That's my cab," Frankie replied. "I'm sure Gilbert will fill you in and what he can't Matt or Lex will." With that he grabbed his bags and headed out the door.

Jeff looked to his father for explanation.

"He cheated on Alexis, son," Gilbert replied. "He'd been doing it for a long while." Jeff's green eyes blazed and his jaw cleched. Gilbert reached out a hand and gave his younger son's arm a squeeze. "I don't like it any better than you do, Jeffrey, but we need to be there for Alexis now. She's all that matters."

"I understand, Daddy. I'm gonna go see if they're coming back yet."

In truth Jeff needed some air to cool off so that he didn't go after the cab that was just pulling out of the driveway. He knew his father was right about Alexis needing them now, but part of him wanted to punish Frankie.

As he got to the end of the drive he could see Alexis' car coming. He headed back to the porch to wait. The car pulled to a stop and Matt exited the driver's side, jogging around to the passenger seat to help Alexis out.

"How you doin', honey," Jeff asked when the two ascended the porch steps.

"Everything was a lie," Alexis said and tears filled her eyes again.

"Why don't you go wash your face," Matt suggested. Alexis nodded and headed inside. "Does Daddy know?"

Jeff nodded. "I think Daddy's the reason why Frankie finally came clean."

Matt raked a hand through his dark curls and sighed. "I wish he'd held off on it," he muttered as they headed inside. "This just ruined Christmas for everyone."

"Better to ruin Christmas than to watch her marry him knowing he's a cheating lout," Jeff replied.

"I guess you're right. I just…I hate feeling helpless here."

"All we can do is be there for her, Matty. We can't take her pain away, but we can support her."

"Alexis asked me to go on with Christmas dinner," Gilbert informed his sons when they were finally inside. "She doesn't want this to ruin our holiday."

"This should be fun," Matt muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Christmas dinner was quiet and tense. None of the Hardy men knew what to say to Alexis. She sat silently and pushed her food around the plate as they made small talk and ate their food.

The doorbell ringing provided a break in the silence and Jeff went to go answer it. Shannon Moore and Shane Helms stood there, arms loaded with presents.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS," they both crowed.

"Yeah…Merry Christmas, guys," Jeff sighed.

Shannon frowned when Jeff didn't reply as cheerfully as he usually did.

"Who died," Shannon asked, entering the house and stashing the presents under the tree.

"Yeah, you look like someone ran over your puppy," Shane added doing the same with his presents.

"Frankie and Lex broke up," Jeff said quietly. "He'd been cheating on her."

"Is he fucking insane," Shannon exclaimed and Jeff slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Why would he cheat on Lex," Shane asked shooting Shannon a look.

He might be the smallest man in the group, but Shannon certainly could be the loudest at times. Jeff could only shrug in response to his question.

"I thought I heard your mouth," Matt said finding his brother and his friends.

"Seriously, Frankie cheated on Lex," Shane asked.

"Yeah. Let's not mention anything about it to her though. She finally stopped crying like an hour ago," Matt replied. "We were just having dinner. Come on, guys. There's plenty for everyone."

"Lexibear," Shannon exclaimed as they entered the dining room. He ran to her and enveloped her in a big hug.

"Hi, Shan," she said softly, returning the hug.

"He's an idiot," Shannon said to her so that only she could hear. "You were too good for him."

Tears filled her eyes once again, but she forced a smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Shannybear."

"Do I get some lovin' too," Shane asked, holding out his arms to her.

She went to Shane and gave him a hug as well. He flashed a cheeky smile to Matt and Jeff and wrapped her up tightly, burying his face in her hair. He took a good long whiff and let out an exaggerated content sigh. Matt, Jeff and Shannon all rolled their eyes at his antics.

"Shane, damn it," she growled, elbowing him in the gut so he would release her.

He grunted and began to chuckle. "Not even a smile?"

"You're an idiot," she huffed as she stalked out of the room.

"Way to go, Shane," Matt sighed. "She went from depressed to pissed in the span of ten seconds."

"That's gotta be a record," Jeff smiled. He knew that Shane's intentions had been good. It just wasn't the right time for his jokes.

"I call that an improvement," Shane shrugged, grabbing a lump of mashed potatoes off of Alexis' abandoned plate. He waved hello to Gilbert, who just shook his head at the younger man.

"You have such a way with women, Shane," Jeff chuckled, clearing up his plate.

"I know," Shane replied, his mouth full of food. "And yet I'm still single."

"Shocking," Gilbert muttered as he cleared the plates. He knew that if anyone could cheer Alexis up it would be his sons and their two best friends.

When Matt got to the living room Shannon was sitting on the couch next to Alexis talking with her. He knew that the younger man had a crush on Alexis, but the timing never seemed to be right for them. Matt wasn't sure if Alexis felt the same about Shannon. Whatever happened he hoped that Shannon didn't wind up hurt in the end.

"Present time," Jeff announced as he entered the living room. Gilbert and Shane were close behind him.

Everyone took seats as Jeff began handing out gifts. The guys all took turns opening their gifts and cracking jokes. Alexis let Shannon open hers and managed a few weak smiles at his comments about the gifts.

"Last one," Jeff finally announced, pulling a small box off a lower branch on the tree. "And it's for….Lexi…oh….you….won't want this."

"It's from him, isn't it," she asked softly.

Jeff nodded.

"Let's see what the jackass got her," Shane said snatching the box from Jeff.

"SHANE," Shannon and Matt exclaimed.

"What? It's obviously jewelry. The asshole was trying to ease his guilt by buying her an expensive gift. If it's something nice she can hock it for cash."

Everyone turned their gaze to Alexis.

"You can have it, Shane," she said. "I don't want anything to do with him anymore." With that she grabbed her jacket and headed outside. Shannon was close behind her.

"Give it here, Jeffro," Shane said holding out his hand. Jeff tossed it to him and he tore into the wrapping paper. "Wow. He was ass deep into this lie," Shane announced, holding up a gold chain with a pendant on it that read _I love you_ in fancy lettering.

"Don't show that to Lex," Matt said to Shane. "Throw it out, hock it, I don't care what you do with it, but never let Lex see that."

Shane nodded, putting the necklace back into the box.

The men turned their attention to the door as Alexis came back inside with Shannon trailing behind her.

"I think I'm heading up to bed," she announced. "Merry Christmas everyone."

"Merry Christmas," everyone mumbled back as she ascended the stairs.

"When was the last time she headed to bed before nine at night," Shane questioned. "She's usually up later than we are!"

"Sleep is healing, Shane," Gilbert replied. "Boys, I'm heading home."

"I'll drive you, daddy," Matt said grabbing his keys.

* * *

When Matt got home a while later Jeff was sitting on the couch watching some Christmas cartoon. Shannon and Shane were nowhere in sight.

"The guys went home," Jeff said before Matt could ask. "I'm heading home too. Beth and I are going to lunch with her parents tomorrow." He turned off the TV and stood.

"Night," Matt replied.

Jeff gave his big brother a hug and whispered. "I think Lex can really use your shoulder tonight. You understand how she's feeling right now, Matty."

Matt frowned, but nodded. He knew his brother was right. He just didn't want to bring all those feelings to the surface again.

When Jeff left he headed up the stairs and stopped at Alexis' door, pressing his ear to it. He could hear the sounds of soft sobbing inside. Taking a deep breath he raised his hand and knocked. He didn't wait for an answer knowing that Alexis wouldn't want him to see her so broken up about this.

"Lex?"

"Please just go away, Matt," she sniffled. "I just want to be alone."

"Well, that's not gonna happen, honey," he said sitting down on the edge of her bed.

She looked up at him with watery gray-blue eyes. "It just hurts so bad," she whimpered and broke down again.

"I know, Lexi," Matt said lying down next to her and pulling her to him. "You let that all out, sweetheart. Let all the hurt out."

Alexis held onto Matt as if her life depended on it and let the flood of tears come. Matt held her, quietly whispering comforting words to her now and then as his heart broke all over again. He felt himself feeling choked up and let a few tears slip down his cheeks. This clearly was not the way either one of them wanted to spend Christmas.

By the time the heavy sobs subsided Alexis had cried herself to sleep. Matt kissed the crown her head and closed his eyes knowing the morning after would be even more difficult. He'd be there for her to lean on and get her through it along with Jeff, his father and their friends.

* * *

A few days later Jeff talked Alexis into going to TNA's New Year's party with him. He wanted her to prove to Frankie that what he did wasn't going to break her. She had agreed to simply get Jeff off her back.

She had managed to avoid both Traci and Frankie for much of the night, but her luck ran out when she excused herself from Jeff, AJ and Sabin to use the ladies' room. As she came out of the stall to wash her hands Traci was coming in.

"Oh, Lex…I…wanted to apologize for the way things happened with Frankie…I mean…we didn't mean to hurt you," Traci stammered.

"Oh so fucking my fiancé behind my back wasn't meant to hurt me," Alexis countered. "I trusted you, Traci. I asked you to be my fucking maid of honor! How could you do this to me? You were one of my dearest friends."

Traci hung her head. "I know. Lex, I can't apologize…"

"You're right. You can't." Alexis scoffed as she eyed the other woman with disdain. "God, just the sight of you makes me sick. You're dead to me." She headed towards the door to leave.

"Maybe if you satisfied the man he wouldn't have had to come to me," Traci replied.

When Alexis turned back to her she had a self satisfied grin on her face. She walked back to her former friend slowly, a half smile curling her lips, and stood there a moment processing the words that had just been spoken.

Her smile turned to a sneer as she cocked her hand back and punched Traci square in the nose. Traci's hands flew up to her face as she let out a blood curdling scream as she tumbled backwareds to the floor. Alexis felt the satisfying crunch of bone and shook her now sore hand.

"You wanna be a bitch that's fine," she spat at the Knockout sprawled on the floor. "Just remember I can be ten times the bitch that you are." With that Alexis stalked off, narrowly avoiding being knocked over by a couple of women rushing in to check on Traci.

"What happened," Jeff asked when he heard and saw the commotion.

"I broke Traci's nose," Alexis said, grabbing some ice for her swelling hand.

Jeff looked back over his shoulder to where Traci was being helped out of the ladies' room. She had wads of toilet paper held to her face, streaks of red staining the white surface. He couldn't help smiling at his friend's handiwork. He had no doubt in his mind that Alexis would be suspended for a while for it, but he was proud of her nonetheless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_January 2005  
Orlando, FL_

As Jeff had suspected Alexis had been suspended for punching Traci. She had been given a two week suspension and her wages had been docked the cost of Traci's medical bills.

"You sure you wanna come with me to the Impact Zone," Jeff asked as he preened in the mirror.

"Why wouldn't I," she asked. Being away from TNA had done her a world of good. She hadn't shed a tear – to Jeff or Matt's knowledge – since the punch. She had actually been smiling and laughing too.

"Well….I mean…you know who works…"

"I have friends in the company too, Jeff," she cut him off. "I'm sure Sabin and Shelley miss me and AJ and Chris Daniels…"

"I get it," Jeff laughing coming out of the bathroom. "You're a popular girl. You sure you're ready to see Frankie and Traci?"

Alexis shrugged. "Guess we'll find out."

Jeff pursed his lips, but didn't press the issue. "All right. Let's go."

* * *

"Carter, what the hell are you doing here," Sabin called when he saw Alexis enter the arena with Jeff.

"Couldn't let you and Tweedle Dummer have all the fun now could I," she replied.

"Want me to switch Frankie's shampoo with Nair," Sabin asked. By that time everyone in the locker room had heard about what had happened between Alexis, Frankie and Traci.

Alexis chuckled, but shook her head. "Tempting, but no."

"Hey, Sexi Lexi," Shelley said giving her a big hug.

"Hey Peanut Butter," she replied and laughed when Alex groaned. It was her favorite nickname for him ever since some fans had taken to bringing "Peanut Butter Shelley Time" signs to shows.

"Are you working the show tonight," Sabin asked.

"No," Alexis replied. "Still got a week left on my suspension. I'm just here to annoy you guys."

"Oh joy more annoyances," AJ muttered as he and Daniels joined the group. "As if Chucklehead and his sidekick Asswipe weren't bad enough." Sabin and Shelley both glared at the older man at the comment.

"You love me and you know it, AJ," she giggled, ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" He swatted her hand away and glared at her before smiling wide and wrapping his arms around her. "Watch the hair!"

Alexis giggled, grabbing AJ in a headlock and ruffling his hair more.

"How come I don't get any lovin' like that," Daniels asked when AJ finally pried himself loose from Alexis.

"Oh Chris," Alexis giggled. "Because you don't have any hair to mess up." She rubbed his bald head.

"What are _you_ doing here," Traci's huff cut through the voices, quieting everyone. "Shouldn't you be home playing poor pitiful me?"

Alexis couldn't help the feeling of sick satisfaction at the sight of Traci with two black eyes and bandage across the bridge of her nose.

"Shouldn't you be fucking my fiancé…oh wait you already did that," Alexis retorted. "That reminds me…I need to get checked for STDs. Who knows what Frankie brought home to me after being with you."

Sabin and Shelley turned their faces away to hide their snickering. AJ and Daniels had stepped in to hold Traci back.

"YOU BITCH," Traci screeched practically deafening the men restraining her.

"Takes one to know one, WHORE," Alexis yelled.

"Lex, come on. Let's go," Jeff said wrapping an arm around her to keep her from attacking Traci.

Traci managed to break free of AJ and Daniels just as Alexis broke free from Jeff. Traci brought her leg up quickly, her foot connecting with Alexis' stomach. Searing pain shot through her abdomen and she fell to her knees, doubled over as she fought to catch her breath. She was certain Traci had broken a rib or two with the kick, though she didn't hear or feel the break.

AJ and Daniels once again got hold of Traci and pulled her back. They held the struggling woman as they turned concerned eyes on Alexis.

"What the hell is going on here," Frankie exclaimed seeing Alexis in a ball on the floor and Traci yelling while being restrained.

"Alexis," Jeff said crouching down next to his friend. "Talk to me, darlin'. Are you all right?"

Tears filled her eyes as she shook her head no. "Something's wrong, Jeff. I need to go to the hospital." The pain hadn't subsided as she had hoped. It had only intensified.

"Traci, calm down! Go cool off in my locker room," Frankie finally yelled after a few moments of trying to get the story out of AJ and Daniels through Traci's screeches. He turned his attention toward where Jeff was trying to help Alexis up. "Is she all right?"

"Like you fucking care," Jeff growled his normally warm green eyes turning ice cold as he looked at Frankie.

"Oh my God! Lex, you're bleeding," AJ exclaimed.

Alexis looked down at herself and saw a small stream of deep red making its way down her leg from under the hem of her skirt. Another sharp pain doubled her over and she cried out.

"You're going to the hospital NOW," Jeff said scooping her up in his arms and rushing her toward an exit.

"I'll drive," AJ said running ahead of them.

"What's going on," Frankie asked, completely baffled by what he'd just witnessed.

Daniels placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Traci might have performed a free abortion, Frankie."

"Wait….what?"

"You didn't know Lex was pregnant, did you," Daniels asked. "She probably didn't even know until now. Poor kid."

"That's not possible. She's on the pill and we haven't been all that…active lately."

"All it takes is one time," Daniels replied, clapping him on the back before heading off to prepare for his match.

* * *

"I'm scared, Jeff," Alexis whimpered weakly.

Jeff brushed some damp hair out of her face and gave her a tight smile. "Everything will be all right," he soothed.

Upon arriving at the hospital Alexis was rushed in for treatment. She now lay in a bed in the maternity ward with a device strapped around her middle as she listened to a rapid beeping – the baby's heart beat.

It had come as a shock to both Jeff and Alexis to learn that she was pregnant. _"Just entering your second trimester," the doctor had declared with a smile._ He placed her in a room for observation and that is where she stayed with Jeff at her side.

After what seemed like a lifetime the doctor reappeared in the room. He went to a machine in the corner to examine the printout. After a few moments he looked up at the two expectant faces and smiled.

"Baby is going to be just fine," he said. "Let's get this off of you and see how far along this bun is, hmmm?"

He pulled the fetal heart monitor off of Alexis and pulled over an ultrasound machine. He squeezed the gel onto Alexis' abdomen and swirled the wand around until he found what he'd been looking for.

"And there's baby," he said. "You see that little fluttering? That's the heart. It's a good strong heart."

Tears filled Alexis' eyes. Pregnant. How could this have happened?

"Lex, I thought you were on the pill," Jeff murmured seeing her reaction to the image on the screen.

"The only one hundred percent sure form of birth control is abstinence," the doctor replied. "If you were on antibiotics it could have counteracted the effects of the pill."

"I had strep a couple of months ago," Alexis replied. "Back in September."

The doctor nodded, taking the measurements he needed. "That sounds about right. I'd say you are approximately fourteen weeks along." He tapped a few buttons and a printout of the ultrasound and handed it to Alexis. "Baby's first picture."

He checked Alexis' vitals one last time before he grew serious. "I want to keep you overnight for observation. The baby is just fine, but if something is going to happen we want you here where we can handle it." He patted Jeff on the back and his smile returned. "Congratulations." With that he headed out of the room.

"It's not….mine," Jeff replied and then turned his gaze to the printout in Alexis' hand. "Lex."

"A baby," she whimpered, her bottom lip quivering. "What am I going to do, Jeff?" Tears slipped down her cheeks as she looked at the picture in her hands.

Jeff perched on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms, kissing the crown of her head. "You're gonna be a wonderful mom, Lexi and you know that Matt and daddy and I will be there for you as much as you need us." He chuckled and gave her a little squeeze. "And Shane and Shannon and everyone is going to spoil him rotten."

Alexis could only hold onto Jeff and softly cry.

* * *

"That bitch," Traci fumed, pacing back and forth as Frankie sat still dazed from what Daniels had told him. "I can't believe her!"

"Give it a rest, Traci," he said snapping out of his trance.

"Give it a rest?! Are you kidding me?"

"She's in the hospital, Traci!"

"Bullshit! I didn't kick her that hard," Traci fumed.

"You don't have to when someone is pregnant," he replied and stormed out of the locker room.

Traci followed him to the door fuming. "YOU KNOCKED HER UP, YOU ASSHOLE?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Once Jeff had gone down to the cafeteria for some coffee Frankie slipped into Alexis' room and watched her sleeping. He wasn't quite sure why he'd gone to the hospital. He just knew that he needed to see Alexis.

She stirred, letting out a soft moan as she shifted. Her hair fell into her eyes and he reached out to brush it back. She woke with a start and stared up at him.

"What are you doing here," she demanded, slapping his hand away from her face.

"Why didn't you tell me, Lex?"

Alexis sat up and glared at him. "Would it have made a difference, Frankie? You've been fucking Traci behind my back. You think me being pregnant changes that? You think that I'd just take you back after finding out what you've been doing?"

"I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you, Lex." She scoffed at him. "I know you find this hard to believe, but I did love you."

"Was that before, after or during your fuckfests?"

"Can we just not do this," Frankie fumed and took a breath to calm himself down. "What are you going to do about this situation?"

"What am _I_ going to do? Don't you mean _we_?"

"I just assumed that you wouldn't…I mean…." Frankie stammered for a moment before he stopped to compose his thoughts. He never once thought that she'd even want him in her life after what he'd done to her. "Lex…I'll be perfectly honest with you, I don't want to be a father."

"Honesty. What a refreshing change," Alexis sniped.

"Lex."

"What are you suggesting, Frankie? You want me to get an abortion?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well, it's out of the question. I'd never do that and I can't even if I wanted. I'm too far along."

"How…pregnant are you?"

"Just a little over four months," Alexis replied, her hand resting on her abdomen. It was still sore from the kick, but she had stopped bleeding and was no longer getting the shooting pains.

Frankie practically fell into the chair by the bed. He was floored. Four months. That was long before any relations between them had come to a near standstill. He finally looked up and met her eyes.

"There's….there's adoption," he finally said.

"You expect me to go through an entire pregnancy, the pains of labor and delivery and then just hand my child off to some stranger," Alexis asked incredulously.

"You'd be helping a couple who can't have their own child," Frankie offered. "And…how are you going to support a baby? I mean…you can't keep wrestling. How are you going to earn money?"

"So this is all back on me," Alexis sighed. "It's not like some random stranger knocked me up. I know who the father is. Despite what you may think, Frankie, you will support your child."

"And how do I know the baby is even mine," Frankie fumed. In his heart he knew it was, but she was not making this easy on him.

"What?"

"You spend so much damn time with the Hardys and Shannon and Shane," Frankie spat. "How do I know one of them didn't get you pregnant?"

"How could you...Matt and Jeff are _FAMILY_ to me," Alexis replied, her eyes filling with tears.

"What about Shannon or Shane?"

"I think it's time for you to leave, Frankie."

The voice had come from the doorway. Turning around Frankie saw Jeff standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand. His words had come out calmly, but the storm passing through his green eyes belied his true emotions. He wanted to strangle the man in the room with Alexis.

"Stay out of this Hardy," Frankie growled.

"I said," Jeff replied calmly as he set his coffee down on the bedside table. "It's time for you to leave. Don't make me get security."

Frankie glared at him a moment before he shook his head. It wasn't worth it to get kicked out.

"I'm going." He headed to the door. "Lex, I want a paternity test," he said as he left the room.

Alexis looked at Jeff after Frankie was gone and broke down in tears. Jeff sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't, Lex, don't let him get into your head like that," he cooed.

"How…could…he..be…so..cruel," she sobbed.

"Because he's backed into a corner," Jeff replied. "We both know he's the father. Matt, Shane, Shannon and daddy all know it too."

"You told them," she asked, pulling away from him and looking up into his face with wide, watery eyes.

"Of course I did," Jeff replied. "I had to tell them why you were in the hospital."

"But…what if….I mean…"

"Honey, we all love you," Jeff smiled, wiping some tears away with his thumb. "If you're worried about what daddy will think of you being unmarried and pregnant…well….to be honest…he can't wait to spoil his grandbaby."

"Really?"

Jeff nodded. "Those were his words, Lex. You know you've always been like a daughter to him."

Tears slipped down her cheeks and her bottom lip quivered. "Frankie was right," she squeaked. "I can't support this baby. Where will we live? How will we survive?"

"Hey," Jeff said pulling her back into his arms. She was panicking and he just wanted to calm her down. "You guys can live with Matty. You know that he'd never kick you out and we'll all help you until you can stand on your own two feet."

"But that's not fair to you guys," she whimpered, her voice muffled by his chest.

"It's what family does," Jeff reassured her. "We're all here for you, honey. Why don't you lie down and try to get some sleep. All this upset isn't good for the baby."

She did as she was told, lying back on the pillows and curling up on her side. She reached out and took Jeff's hand, holding onto it tightly. He lovingly brushed some hair from her face and caressed her cheek.

"Sleep now, Lex."

Alexis closed her eyes and with a few sniffles and hiccups drifted off to sleep. Jeff let go of her hand long enough to pull the chair closer to her bed. He wanted to seriously hurt Frankie for upsetting Alexis so much, but knew that wouldn't solve anything. Whether he liked it or not he was going to be a father and he needed to accept that fact.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been," Traci demanded when Frankie returned to their hotel room.

"I went to see Lex," he replied.

"And?"

"She's pregnant, Trace. A little over four months."

He was surprised when she smacked his arm hard. "You told me you weren't sleeping with her!"

"Ok, OW! Yes, Traci I was. WAS. Past tense. We stopped…for the most part."

"For the most part?!"

"If we stopped completely Lex would have thought something was up, Traci. How many times can I use I'm tired as an excuse?"

Traci sat down on the bed, arms folded under her bosom, and pouted.

"Babe, you know I love you," he said sitting next to her. He tried to touch her, but she shook him off. "Traci, I left her for you. What more do you want?"

"You're having a baby with her, Frankie," Traci replied. "She's going to be in your life whether we want her to be or not. Don't you get that?! You're going to have a child."

"Doesn't mean I have to be a part of the kid's life."

"We both know that you will be, Frankie," Traci sighed. "That's just the kind of guy you are. Even if you refused to see it Alexis will take you to court for child support. That's just how she is."

"I don't even know that it's mine," Frankie replied flopping back on the bed.

"Then you're dumber than you look. Even I know Lex would never cheat," Traci replied, grabbing her bag and tossing her things in it.

"Where are you going?"

"I really don't want to be with you tonight," she replied as she zipped up the bag.

"Trace, come on…"

She was gone before he could say more.

"Damn it," he exclaimed, kicking the bed. "The kid isn't even born yet and already it's a pain in my ass."

* * *

A few days later Alexis was released from the hospital and flew back home with Jeff. When she arrived at Matt's house both he and the elder Hardy were sitting on the porch. Matt rose as she made her way up the porch steps.

"How you feelin', darlin'?"

"It's good to be home," she replied hugging him.

"And it's your home for as long as you need it to be," Matt replied.

"And if Matthew ever gets sick of ya," Gilbert said finally standing. "You have a room at my place." He held his arms out for her and she went to him, allowing him to envelope her in his arms in a rare show of affection.

"Thank you," she said softly and turned to the brothers. "All of you."

"Why don't you head on up and take a nap, Lex," Jeff suggested.

She nodded and headed inside. When she was gone Gilbert and Matt both looked to Jeff.

"He actually accused her of cheating on him," Matt questioned. Jeff nodded and Matt cursed under his breath. "He better not show his face around here any time too soon."

Gilbert shook his head, a deep frown on his face. "That boy was never any good for her," he said. "She'll be better off without him."

"What about the baby, daddy," Jeff asked.

"Any idiot can be a dad, Jeffrey. It takes a man to be a father," Gilbert replied. "She'll find him when the time is right. Until then she has plenty of father figures in her life for the baby."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_February 2005  
Cameron, NC_

Alexis lay curled on her side on her bed staring at a framed photo in her hand. It had been taken before her mother had gotten really sick. Alexis was about eight in the photo. A year later her mother had lost her battle with breast cancer.

She looked up from the picture of herself and her mother and saw a floppy stuffed bear peaking around the corner of her doorway. It had a baby blue bow tied around its neck.

"Hello," it said in a squeaky voice. "A little birdy told me you were having a baby."

"Would that little birdy be named Jeffrey Nero Hardy," Alexis replied setting the picture aside and sitting up.

"How'd you know it was me," Jeff asked finally appearing in the doorway.

Alexis fixed him with a look and shook her head. "How long have we known each other, Jeff?"

"Point taken," Jeff replied, taking a seat on the bed next to her. He reached out a hand and placed it on her stomach. "How you feelin' today?"

The usual symptoms of early pregnancy had finally caught up with her. She spent much of her time making frequent trips to the bathroom to empty her stomach of what little food she was able to eat. Matt and Jeff had begun to worry that she was throwing up more than she was actually able to eat. She was nearly six months pregnant and had yet to start showing at all.

"Oh…you know…sick to my stomach," Alexis sighed, flopping back onto her pillows. "And…depressed."

Jeff lay back on the pillows with her. "Have you heard from Frankie at all?"

Alexis snorted. "That would require him to admit he's the father," she replied. She frowned, placing a hand on her stomach. "Jeff, how am I going to raise this baby on my own?" Tears shone in her eyes.

"Lex, Matty and I already told you that you won't be alone. You'll have us and daddy and Shannon and Shane."

"But not the father," she sighed.

Jeff had no idea what to say or do so he kept his mouth shut. He wished that he could make everything right for Alexis and make her see what a blessing she had coming to her, but at the moment she was mourning the loss of a life she had always wanted.

_March 2005  
Charlotte, NC_

"Jeff, where are you," Matt asked. He was standing in his locker room waiting for his brother to arrive with Alexis. He headed out into the hall to go grab a bottled water. When he opened the door he spotted Frankie walking by. "Son of a bitch," he muttered. "Jeff, I'll call you back."

He followed Frankie down the hall a bit before he spoke. "Who the hell let you in here?"

Frankie cringed at the all too familiar drawl and turned around with a sigh. "Good to see you too, Matt."

"Like hell it is," Matt growled. "What the fuck are you doin' here?"

"I'm the newest WWE talent acquisition," Frankie smiled. "So…uh…I suppose I'm your newest colleague."

Matt ground his teeth, sneering at the younger man. "Who…hired…you?"

Frankie couldn't help laughing at the elder Hardy brother's frustration. "Matthew, you'll just have to deal with the fact that I'm now employed by the WWE and we have to make nice."

He turned to walk away, but Matt reached out and grabbed his arm, spinning him back around to face him. He grabbed Frankie by the shirt collar and slammed him up against the nearest wall. Frankie saw stars as his head hit the hard wall, his vision swimming for a moment.

"You listen to me you little prick," Matt snarled. "That cocky attitude won't get you far in this locker room." He slammed Frankie against the wall again. "I don't like you. You hurt Alexis and I don't take kindly to someone fuckin' with my family."

"She's…not your…family," Frankie groaned, trying to break free from Matt's grip.

This comment earned him another slam into the wall. "She's been family since we were kids, blood or not," Matt growled. "She's coming to visit friends. You stay the fuck away from her."

"Matt, is there a problem there," Michael Hayes called from the end of the hall.

Matt released his grip on Frankie and straightened out the younger man's shirt. "No problem, Michael," Matt called. "Just setting a rookie straight."

He watched as Hayes nodded and walked off before turning his attention back to Frankie.

"I'll keep my distance," Frankie said before Matt could speak. "But if that baby turns out to be mine…well…that's a big fat IF…"

"You little son of a…" He raised his clenched fist to strike Frankie, but found his arm being restrained.

"Matt no," Alexis cried. "He's not worth getting suspended over." She stepped between the two men once she was sure that he was not going to attempt to hit Frankie again. "He's not worth it."

"Lexi is right, Matt," Jeff said escorting his brother down the hall to cool off.

"Thank you," Frankie said leaning forward over her shoulder say the words into her ear.

Alexis spun around to face him, glaring up at him. "I didn't do it for you," she sneered. "I just don't want to see Matt get in trouble over your stupidity."

"You little bitch," Frankie growled. "I'll have you know that Matt started with _me_ not the other way around."

"And I'm sure you just tried to turn the other cheek and let it go," Alexis replied. "You're so pathetic!" She shoved him, her voice rising. "God! What did I even see in you?"

"Probably the same thing you saw in Jeff…and Matt…and Shannon…and Shane," Frankie retorted. "Am I missing anyone else?"

Alexis hauled off and slapped him across the face. Tears were burning in her eyes, but she forced them back. She refused to allow him to see her cry.

"This baby is yours, Frankie," she said surprisingly calm. "I suggest you grow the fuck up and realize the truth."

With that she spun on her heel and followed Matt and Jeff to Matt's locker room. Jeff closed the door behind them and took a seat on the couch. Matt, who was still pissed, began pacing and muttering about Frankie. Alexis leaned on the end of the couch where Jeff sat a hand on her slightly rounded belly.

"Lex," Jeff asked. "You all right?"

She whimpered and shook her head no.

"What is it," Matt asked, abandoning his ranting.

"I don't know," she said weakly and inhaled sharply as she felt a sharp pain.

"Jeff get her to the hospital quick," Matt directed. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Matt," Alexis groaned. "You have a show to do."

"You just worry about the little one," Matt said as he walked her to the door with Jeff.

* * *

"How is she, doc," Jeff asked when the doctor finally emerged from Alexis' room. "And the baby?"

"Miss Carter is resting comfortably," the doctor replied with a small smile. "And the baby is just fine. We're going to keep her overnight for observation and to monitor the baby's vitals. She'll need to avoid stress as much as possible and I'm putting her on bed rest for a while."

"Thank you, doctor."

"You can go sit with her if you'd like. She was asking for you as I was leaving her room."

Jeff nodded and headed into Alexis' room. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and took her hand. "You gotta stop scarin' us like this, Lexi," he smiled.

"How else can I keep you and Matt on your toes?" She offered a weak chuckle.

"Get some rest, sweetheart," he replied. "I'll wake ya when Matty gets here."

Alexis settled in and closed her eyes obediently. It had been a stressful night for her and she knew the rest would do a lot of good for her and the baby.

About an hour and a half later Matt arrived. Although he had tried to leave early he was told he had to stay for his scheduled match. He nudged his brother, who was dozing in the chair by Alexis' bed. Jeff turned bleary green eyes up at his brother and yawned.

"She's going to be fine," he said before Matt could ask. "And the baby is going to be fine. She needs to avoid stress as much as she can and she'll need to be on bed rest for a while."

Matt breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God." Jeff leaned forward to nudge Alexis, but Matt stopped him. "Let her sleep. You go on back home. I'll sit with her for the rest of the night." He took a seat in the hard plastic chair.

Alexis stirred in the bed and opened her eyes. "Matt?"

"Go back to sleep, baby girl," Matt said softly, leaning forward to brush some hair from her face. "I'm here now. You rest. That little guy needs it."

Alexis smiled up at him. "You don't know it's a boy."

"We can argue about that in the morning," Matt chuckled. "Rest now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_April 2005  
Cameron, NC_

"What are you doing out of bed," Shannon demanded as he entered Alexis' room.

Matt and Jeff were both out of town and he, Beth and Shane had been tapped to keep an eye on Alexis while they were away.

"I had to pee, Shan," Alexis sighed as she got back into bed. She placed a hand on her very rounded belly and sighed. "Junior here has taken to using my bladder as a pillow."

Shannon chuckled and climbed into bed with her, placing his hand on her belly.

"Sure, be my guest," Alexis mumbled.

She should have been used to everyone groping her belly, but she wasn't. Somehow it always felt like an invasion of personal space, even if the people doing it most often were considered family.

"Kicking a lot today, huh?"

"Yeah. Got a regular Pele in training."

Shannon smiled and finally met her eyes. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

Alexis snorted and smacked his hand away. "Right. A beautiful beached whale."

"You're not a beached whale," Shannon scolded. "And you are beautiful. I always thought so."

Alexis sensed that Shannon had been dying to confess something to her for a long while now. He'd spent most of his free time there with her whenever he wasn't globetrotting to wrestle.

"Shan…I…it's very sweet," she said, finally feeling the need to clarify their relationship. "You're a very sweet man. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

"I don't want any woman, Lex," Shannon finally admitted, taking her hand. "I want you. It's always been you."

Alexis had hoped to avoid such an awkward scene. She had no idea what to say to him.

"Shannon, are you bothering Lexi when she needs to be resting," Beth scolded. She'd heard what he had said and knew that Alexis was at a loss for words.

"No ma'am," Shannon muttered, and began to pull his hand away from Alexis'.

She squeezed it and pulled him back so that he met her eyes. "I love you, Shan, but not in the same way that you love me. I'm sorry. You're…family to me."

He smiled, taking her hand and pressing a soft kiss into the palm. "I understand, Lex. I'll always be here for you if you ever change your mind."

She pulled him to her and hugged him tightly. "I know you will. That's what I love most about you, your heart. You'll find someone, Shan. I know you will."

He still had a smile on his face when he pulled away from her, but she could see the sadness in his eyes. He blew her a kiss before exiting the room.

Alexis turned to Beth. "I hurt him bad, didn't I?"

Beth scooped up the TV remote on the nightstand and plopped onto the bed next to her. "He's got Shane downstairs to cheer him up," she replied. "And it's not like you screamed in disgust at his confession. You let him down easy. He'll be all right."

"I hope so."

Beth snuggled in close, wrapping an arm around Alexis, and laughed when she felt a kick from Alexis' belly. "The little guy says mommy needs to cheer up."

"We're all going to be pretty shocked if the little guy turns out to be a little girl," Alexis laughed.

Beth laughed and nodded. "Jeff is convinced it's a boy. So's Gilbert."

"Must be something like uncle or grandpa intuition," Alexis laughed and Beth began giggle.

"I'll just be happy with a healthy baby," Alexis finally said when their giggles had subsided. She stroked her belly absentmindedly. "And I'll be even happier when I can get out of this damn bed for longer than a trip to pee."

Beth smiled, lacing her fingers through Alexis' free hand. "And then Aunty Beth gets to spoil you rotten with a shopping spree."

"Lord help us."

Both women began to laugh again.

_May 2005  
Cameron, NC_

"What'd the doctor say," Jeff asked when Alexis and Beth came out of the office.

"I'm healthy and so is the baby," Alexis smiled.

"And the bedrest?"

"What bedrest," Alexis replied coyly.

"That's great, Lexi," Jeff exclaimed and hugged her.

"I still have to take it easy, but I don't have to be confined to the damn bed anymore," Alexis said, her voice muffled by Jeff's chest.

"You know what that means, Jeffro," Beth said holding out her hand to him.

Jeff sighed and muttered under his breath as he pulled out his wallet and handed over his credit card. "Don't drag her to too many stores, Beth," he warned. "You heard her. She has to take it easy."

"That's what the benches in the mall are for," Beth replied giving him a quick kiss on the lips before taking Alexis' hand and leading her to the car.

"Wait! I need a ride back to the house," Jeff called jogging after them.

"Oh no you don't," Beth laughed. "Who do you think is going to carry the bags?"

"Damn it," Jeff muttered.

"Sorry, Jeffybear," Alexis giggled. "Blame it on your Y chromosome."

"I hope you know I'm gonna teach this baby to never be any woman's bitch," Jeff replied as he climbed into the backseat.

Beth snorted. "How can you teach something you don't know how to do?"

Alexis couldn't couldn't stop laughing at the comment. Beth met Jeff's gaze in the rear view mirror and shared a smile. It'd been a long time since they'd heard their friend laughing so hard.

* * *

"Guys, I think I need to sit for a little while," Alexis called to Beth and Jeff. "My back and feet are killing me."

"Fine by me," Jeff said. He set down the load of bags from various stores and took a seat next to Alexis, pulling Beth down into his lap. "I think we did a pretty good job of clearing out most of the stores, babe."

"Jeff, we're supposed to spoil the baby," Beth replied, kissing his neck. "It's our job as aunty and uncle."

"Guys, I need to use the ladies room again. Don't let me break up your little lovefest," Alexis said as she got to her feet.

"We'll be right here when you come back," Jeff called.

Alexis made her way into the ladies room and breathed a sigh of relief that there wasn't a line. Her bladder would surely explode if she had to wait. As she was coming out of the stall she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry."

"Amy," Alexis asked looking up to meet the redhead's hazel eyes.

"Alexis?! Oh…my….GOD…you're…."

"Huge, I know," Alexis replied, trying to think up an excuse to get away from someone she had once considered a close friend.

"I haven't heard from you in the longest time," Amy smiled, tried to hug her.

Alexis held her at arm's length. "Look, Amy…whatever happened between you and Matt is none of my business, but…the fact remains that you hurt my big brother. That's not something I can just forget about. I couldn't be friends with you without feeling like I was betraying Matt."

"I should have known," Amy frowned. "You always were up Matt's ass. So, whose baby is it? Or are you not sure whether it's Matt or Jeff's?"

Alexis' eyes grew dark. "Maybe that's a problem you'd have to deal with, Amy, but unlike you I'm not a whore." With that she shoved the older woman out of her way and exited the bathroom.

"You all right, Lexi," Jeff asked. He could see how agitated she was.

"I'm fine. We're done here," she said to Beth. "I want to go home."

"Lex, what happened," Jeff asked.

Beth and turned to look towards the ladies room and spotted Amy exiting. "She ran into Amy, Jeff," she said to her boyfriend. "Let's just get her home. This close to term she doesn't need that kind of stress."

Jeff glanced back over his shoulder and spotted the evil smirk on Amy's face as she watched them ushering Alexis out of the mall. He wasn't a fan of violence against women, but in Amy's case he wanted badly to make an exception.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_June 2005  
Nashville, TN_

"Look what the cat dragged in," Daniels commented seeing Frankie walking in with Traci. He had a rare week off from traveling with the WWE and decided to visit some friends at a TNA house show. "Thought you'd forgotten about us little people now that you made the big time."

"Nah, I still have time for you little people," Frankie chuckled giving his friend a hug. "Hey, AJ."

AJ gave him a dirty look and walked away.

"What's his problem?"

"Frankie, you're my friend and I love ya like a brother, but did you seriously just ask me that question?"

"What?"

Daniels leaned in so that no one else could hear what he was about to say. "You know word spreads around the locker room like wildfire. We all know that you were screwing around with Traci while you were engaged to Alexis."

"Yeah, that came out months ago, Chris. Not exactly fresh news."

"No, but you denying that you're the father of Lex's baby is," Daniels replied. "You and I both know that the baby is yours."

Frankie's shoulders slumped and he hung his head. "She made me angry, Chris. The words came out before I could stop them. I know that Alexis wouldn't cheat on me."

"What's your excuse for not being there during the pregnancy," Daniels demanded.

"I'm a stubborn idiot," Frankie shrugged. "I'm not ready to be a dad, Chris."

Daniels placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "You better get ready, Frankie, because you're about become one any day now." He gave his friend a pat on the back and went to find AJ.

"You gonna come watch the show with me," Traci asked taking Frankie's arm and slipping it around her waist.

"Trace, we gotta talk." He took her hand and led her somewhere they could talk in private.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"I think…I need to make amends with Lex," he said hesitantly.

Traci's brow furrowed as she tried to understand what he was saying. "Frankie, are you…breaking up with me?"

"No, but…you were right," Frankie sighed. "That baby is mine. I guess…I dunno. I don't know how to feel about becoming a dad."

"So, all the abuse you've taken from Jeff and Matt and even from me and all it takes is a talk from Daniels and you suddenly believe the baby is yours," she said rolling her eyes.

"Part of me always knew. I was just…being stubborn I guess."

"At least you're not in denial anymore. You should call Lex and see if she's willing to forgive your stubborn ass."

"I will," he replied. "After the show. So, can you forgive me for being a stubborn ass?"

"Of course I can," she said wrapping her arms around him and standing on her toes to kiss his lips softly. "But I'm not the one you need forgiveness from."

_Cameron, NC_

"Matt? You sleepin'," Alexis asked.

"I was," Matt groaned, rolling onto his back and checking the clock on the nightstand. It was just after one in the morning. "What's wrong, Lex?"

"I can't sleep," she sighed.

He threw the covers aside and scooted over, patting his bed for her to climb in. "Come on in," he yawned. "What's bothering you, honey?"

"My back mostly," she replied carefully crawling under the covers.

Matt was awake at the mention of back pain. "Lex, do you have any other pain," he asked sitting up and turning on the bedside lamp. Before she could reply he had scooped up his phone and hit the speed dial for Jeff. "Jeff, I think this is it. You and Beth better come on over."

Matt jumped out of bed and began throwing clothes on, muttering about remembering the birthing plan.

"Matt," Alexis said sitting up. "I don't think this is it."

He stopped with one leg in his jeans and the other out. "But you have back pain."

"Which I tend to have on a daily basis since I started lugging around this growing watermelon," she informed him patting her very round belly. "It's not exactly pain anyway. It's more like…I can't get comfortable. I guess I was just hoping for some company."

Matt kicked off his jeans and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because you started freaking out," Alexis chuckled.

"Well…it's my first baby," Matt smiled.

"Matt? Where you at, bro," they both heard Jeff call from downstairs. They soon heard his and Beth's footsteps on the stairs.

"We're in here," Matt called moments before his brother and Beth entered the room.

"Why you guys up here," Jeff demanded. "How far apart are your contractions, Lex? Did your water break?"

"False alarm, guys," Alexis replied. "Matt jumped the gun."

"Great," Beth sighed tiredly plopping down into a chair in the corner of Matt's room.

Jeff just glared at his brother. This wasn't the first night he'd woken them up saying this was it.

"The doctor said it could happen any day now," Matt defended. "She came and said her back hurt. What the hell was I supposed to think?"

"Oh I don't know, Matt, maybe that she's lugging around a human being so of course her back hurts," Jeff retorted.

"Guys, I think we all just need to get some sleep," Alexis cut in to prevent the brothers from arguing more.

"Good Idea," Matt replied tiredly. "Lex, you can bunk with me. Jeff, why don't you and Beth take Lex's room?"

"Sounds good to me," Beth said standing and grabbing her boyfriend's hand before he could mouth off to his brother more. "Come on, Jeff. You're tired. We both need sleep."

Alexis allowed Matt to get them settled under the covers and rested her head on the pillow, her hand on her belly. She felt the baby move and couldn't help smiling. It wouldn't be long before she met her child. Her thoughts began to wander to whether Frankie would be in the baby's life or not when she felt a hand next to hers. She turned a little and saw Matt smiling at her.

"Welcome back," he chuckled. "Have a nice little daydream?"

She felt her cheeks flush in the dark and she shook her head. "I was just…wondering if Frankie would ever be there for the baby. That's all."

"Don't you go worrying about that," Matt said. "Let's get some sleep." He patted her belly and leaned close to it. "Settle down little guy. Mama needs her rest."

"If only that would work," Alexis chuckled through a yawn. They both went back to sleep easily.

A couple of hours later Alexis woke with a strange feeling. The discomfort in her back had intensified and she felt a tightness across her stomach. Moments later she suddenly was aware that the bed was wet.

"Matt," she called, shaking him.

"Jeff, did you wet the bed again," he mumbled before his eyes snapped open and he sat up. "Lexi, why is the bed wet?"

"I think you know the answer to that," she replied. "This is it."

"This is it," Matt repeated as the words slowly registered in his sleep addled brain. "THIS IT IT? Oh shit! JEFF! BETH! THIS THE REAL DEAL!"

Jeff and Beth came running into the room in time to see Matt carefully helping Alexis out of bed. They could see that her pajama bottoms were soaked as was Matt's bed.

"Beth, get Lex into the car," Jeff said taking control. Matt was too busy panicking. He grabbed his brother by the shoulders and shook him. "Calm down. We got time to get Lexi to the hospital. You get dressed and grab her bag from the bottom of her closet. Meet me and Beth at the car in five minutes."

Matt snapped out of his panic and nodded, grabbing some clothes to throw on. Jeff left his brother's room and headed down to start the car. As he was passing through the living room he heard the sound of his cell phone ringing. He grabbed it figuring it was his brother not wanting to yell down the stairs.

"Matt, the bag is in the bottom of Lexi's closet on the left side," he said answering the phone.

"Jeff," Frankie replied. "Uh…could I speak to Lex? I tried her phone, but it goes straight to voicemail and…I figured I'd have better luck going through you rather than Matt."

"Frankie," Jeff said realizing it hadn't been his brother. "Uh…this really isn't a good time."

He turned his gaze to the car where Beth was sitting with Alexis in the backseat. Alexis was breathing hard, clearly in the middle of a contraction. Once Alexis relaxed Beth met his gaze and motioned for him to hurry up.

"Look, I get that I'm not your favorite person at the moment, but I really need to speak to Lex."

"Frankie, it's the middle of the night," Jeff explained as his brother joined him. "And I'm telling you this really isn't a good time."

When Frankie wouldn't take no for an answer Matt grabbed the phone. "Frankie, Alexis is in labor. You'll have to call her when she's not about to give birth." With that he hung up the phone.

"Who the hell was that," Beth demanded as the two men got in the car.

The brothers' eyes met a moment before Jeff said, "It was Frankie. He wanted to speak to Lexi."

"What? Why?"

"We didn't wait to find out," Matt replied to Alexis' query. "You just concentrate on your breathing."

_Nashville, TN_

Traci had come back to the hotel room from getting ice and saw Frankie tossing his things back into his suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

"Lex is having the baby," he explained. "I booked a flight to Charlotte. It leaves in an hour. If I'm lucky and the roads are clear I might be able to make it for the birth of my child."

Traci bit her bottom lip as he continued to pack. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know," he admitted as he zipped up his bag. "I want to spend a couple of days getting to know my kid. You understand, right?"

Traci forced a smile. "Of course."

"I'll give you a call and let you know if it's a boy or girl," he said kissing her forehead and rushing out the door."

"You do that," Traci sighed as the door closed. She couldn't help feeling jealous. He wasn't with Alexis anymore and still he was rushing to be by her side. She wondered if it would always be like that in their relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Fifty bucks says it's a boy," Shane announced to the waiting room.

Matt had called Shannon and Shane when he went to sit in the waiting room with Beth. Alexis had chosen Jeff to be in the delivery room with her. The two men had arrived about a half hour later along with Gilbert Hardy.

"You're on," Shannon said shaking Shane's hand. "Am I the only one who thinks Lexi's having a girl?"

"You guys are terrible," Beth sighed shaking her head.

"Easy for you to say. You went with her to the last ultrasound. You already know what she's having," Matt replied.

Beth smirked. "True. I do."

"Beth, sweetheart, don't gloat," Gilbert finally spoke up. "You don't need to stoop to the level of those two knuckleheads."

Both Matt and Beth began to laugh at the look on Shannon and Shane's faces.

"Did anyone call that asshole the baby will be calling daddy," Shane asked.

"He called while we were taking Lex to the hospital," Beth replied.

"The fucker demanded to speak to Lex," Matt grumbled.

"What'd you say," Shannon asked.

"I told him to call back when she wasn't giving birth."

"Does Lexi know he called," Shane asked.

"Yes, but she was a little too busy to think too much about it," Beth answered for Matt.

"I think I'm gonna go check and see how Alexis is doing," Gilbert said getting up and walking away from the group.

"Was it something we said," Shane asked.

Beth snorted. "Probably. You know you have a knack for pissin' people off."

* * *

"It's a boy," the doctor announced as the quiet delivery room was soon filled with the sound a baby crying.

"A boy, Lexi! We told you," Jeff exclaimed as the doctor placed the newborn on his mother's chest.

"Yes, Uncle Jeffy is very smart," Alexis said smiling tiredly as she cradled the baby in her arms.

"What're you gonna name him," Jeff asked as he stroked the baby's cheek. He couldn't believe he'd just witness his 'little sister' bring life into the world.

"Joseph," she said kissing the baby's nose. "Joseph Hardy Carter."

"Oh, Lex," Jeff said, touched by the child's middle name. "Really? You're giving him Hardy as a middle name?"

"Of course," Alexis smiled, reaching out and taking Jeff's hand. "You and your father and brother have always been there for me through everything." She looked down at her son and smiled. "And I know you'll be there for Joey too."

"You better believe we will," Jeff said leaning forward and kissing her forehead. He saw that the nurses were getting ready to clean up Joseph and Alexis and took this opportunity to excuse himself. "I should go let everyone know that Joey is finally here."

Jeff headed out to the waiting room where he could hear his friends, brother and father all talking and laughing. They all stopped when Matt spotted Jeff and jumped to his feet.

"How's Lex? What'd she have? Is it a boy," he fired off questions excitedly.

"Let the boy breathe, Matthew," Gilbert gently scolded, though he wore a smile on his face. When he'd gone to check on Alexis' progress just a half hour before Jeff had told him that it would be soon. He was eager to meet his first grandchild, but was in better control of his excitment.

"Guys," Jeff said proudly. "Alexis is exhausted, but doing fine." His smile was ear to ear now. "And so is little Joseph Hardy Carter."

"I knew it was a boy," Matt crowed.

"Pay up, Shan," Shane cackled. Shannon groaned, pulling out his wallet and slapping a fifty into Shane's hand.

"Wait…she gave the baby Hardy as a middle name," Matt asked the full name finally sinking in.

"She did," Jeff smiled. "She said that you and daddy and me have always been there for her."

"That's really touching," Gilbert said. "Really very sweet of her to use our name as the baby's middle name."

"But where did Joseph come from," Shane asked.

"I can only imagine she named him after her mother," Matt replied. "Her name was Josephine. She told me if it was a girl she'd name her after her mom."

"That's really sweet. So, when can we see the baby," Beth asked, bouncing with anticipation.

"He should be getting wheeled into the nursery down the hall right about now," Jeff chuckled. "Alexis is getting cleaned up and then being moved to a room."

Jeff wrapped an arm around Beth's shoulders and led the way down to the big class window for the newborn nursery. As he had said baby Joseph was just being wheeled in.

"Oh! Look at how tiny," Beth squealed. "And I just wanna kiss those chubby little cheeks."

"He's got a full head of hair," Matt commented.

Joseph had indeed been born with a full head of fine dark brown hair.

"He'll lose it soon," Gilbert laughed making them all gasp. "Relax, it'll grow back. Happens to babies all the time."

"That's really…kinda gross," Shannon said scrunching up his nose.

"Of course it's gross, Shan," Shane laughed. "Babies are little shit and vomit machines." He began to laugh, but stopped when Beth smacked him upside the head. "OW!"

"That's my nephew you're talking about," she growled, glaring at him. "He is a miracle not a shit and vomit machine."

"All right," Shane exclaimed when she looked like she might smack him upside the head again. "He's a miracle! He's a miracle!"

"That's better," Beth smiled and turned her gaze back to the nursery.

Matt, Shannon and Jeff were all snickering. Gilbert just shook his head with a smirk curling his lips.

In the lull of the group Matt heard someone asking for Alexis at the nurses station. When he looked to see who it was he grumbled a string of expletives under his breath. His tirade caught the attention of the others and they all looked to where he was shooting death glares.

"Matt, let me handle this," Jeff pleaded with his brother. "We don't want to cause a scene here."

Matt nodded, but never took his eyes off of Frankie, who was heading their way. Jeff met him halfway and stopped him.

"Frankie, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my child," Frankie replied, trying to step around the younger Hardy.

Jeff grabbing Frankie's arm and stopped him before he could get any further. "Your child? You spent the whole pregnancy denying it was your kid and now it's yours?"

Frankie pulled his arm free and met Jeff's eyes full on. "I know I was an ass. I know Lex would never cheat on me."

"No, she leaves that up to you, you fucktard," Shane said joining the two. He was followed by Matt and Shannon.

"What gives you the right to show up now," Shannon added.

"Oh I don't know perhaps the fact that Lex just had my baby," Frankie retorted.

"Boys," Gilbert said stopping a possible altercation between the four men. "He has a right to see his son. It's not our place to keep him away. That decision will have to be made by Alexis."

"Son? I have a son," Frankie asked the elder Hardy. "What..what did she name him?"

"Joseph Hardy Carter," Beth answered. "He's in the nursery."

Frankie walked down the hall to the glass window and peered in, picking out the name Carter on the card.

"Beautiful isn't he," Beth asked joining him at the window.

Frankie could only nod. He couldn't believe that he and Alexis had created this little person.

"Mr. Hardy," a nurse said approaching Jeff. "Alexis is asking for you." She told him the room number and walked away.

"Jeff," Frankie said catching Jeff before he could head to the room. "I need to speak to Lex."

"Like hell you do," Matt growled.

"Matthew," Gilbert said placing a hand on his older son's shoulder. "Let the boy go first. Let him get it out of his system."

Frankie gave Matt a smirk before he thanked Gilbert and headed to Alexis' room.

"Dad, what the fuck," Matt demanded.

"Watch your mouth with me, son," Gilbert replied giving Matt a look he knew all too well from his childhood. "It's not our place to decide if Frankie is in Joseph's life or not. It's up to Alexis."

Matt didn't like it, but he knew his father was right. He just hoped that Alexis made the right choice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Frankie got to Alexis' room door he lifted his hand to knock, but stopped when he saw her lying in the bed looking so exhausted. Suddenly the guilt of not being there for her weighed heavily on him. The fact that he had not witnessed his son entering the world was something that he'd never forgive himself for.

"Frankie," she said weakly when she opened her eyes and saw him standing in her doorway. She sat up, wincing a bit.

He entered the room and made her lie back. "Take it easy, Lex."

"I didn't think you'd come," she said relaxing back on the pillow.

"I missed it," Frankie frowned, pulling a chair over to her bed.

"But you're here now," she said, forgetting for the time being all the months of neglect and name calling he'd subjected her to.

"Lex, I'm sorry," he said leaning forward and taking her hand. "I know he's mine. I…I was scared, but I promise you I'm done being chicken shit. It's time for me to step up and be a man."

"That's good," she said smiling tiredly. "Because I'm going to need all the help I can get with Joey."

"Um…there's just one thing," Frankie said. She arched a brow at him. "His last name in the nursery says Carter."

"I didn't know you if you were going to be around," she replied.

"It's fine. We can change it on the birth certificate," Frankie quickly replied. He could tell she was getting annoyed and knew she didn't need to be upset at this point in time.

"Someone wanted to see his momma," a petite nurse said as she wheeled a fussy Joseph into the room. "Oh, hello," she said to Frankie.

"Laura this is Frankie. Joey's father," Alexis said as she sat up preparing to hold her son.

"Well in that case congratulations daddy," Laura smiled. "I think Joey and daddy need some quality time."

She reached in and scooped Joseph up out of the clear plastic cradle. She approached Frankie who looked up with eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

"Wait…I…uh…I've never held one of those before," he stammered.

"One of those is your son, Frankie," Alexis laughed. "Relax. Laura will teach you the right way to hold him."

"What if I drop him?"

Laura laughed. "I love when new fathers ask that. You won't drop him, Frankie. Hold your arms out like mine." Frankie did as he was told and gasped when she began to hand Joseph over to him. "Breathe, dad, you're doin' good. Now just remember to support the head and you'll be fine." She removed her hands and smiled. "See? You're holdin' him."

"Thank you," Frankie said to Laura, who nodded and left the little family to bond. "Hey there, little guy. I'm your dad."

Joseph fussed a bit, but quieted quickly.

"He's so beautiful, Lex." He was in complete awe of the little life in his arms.

"And your stubbornness almost made you miss this," Alexis smiled as she watched Frankie with their son. She was no longer angry at him. Hurt definitely, but all of her anger was gone.

"Daddy's very sorry about that," Frankie cooed to Joseph. "I hope that mommy can forgive me." He pried his gaze away from the newborn in his arms and met Alexis' eyes. "I really am, Lex."

"It's water under the bridge," she sighed with a wave of her hand, not wanting to start a fight with their son present. "But you better never pull that again."

"Never."

"Frankie, I want you to be part of Joey's life. I want him to have a dad. You know it was hard on me growing up with a father who was there, but never really there for me."

"I know."

"You have to promise me that you'll be there for him, Frankie," she said. When he met her eyes he could see the silent plea in them. "No matter what you have to be a father."

Frankie rose from his seat a little awkwardly and perched on the bed beside Alexis, wrapping an arm around her. "I promise, Lex. I do. If I had a free hand I would cross my heart."

"What do you think, Joe," she asked. "Should we believe him?"

As if in response Joseph began to fuss and cry.

"Not even a day old and already siding with mommy," Frankie laughed as he carefully handed the newborn over to his mother.

* * *

"What the hell is taking so long," Matt fumed.

"Matty, maybe we should just head home and grab a nap," Jeff suggested.

Matt opened his mouth to reply, but Gilbert cut him off. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Jeffrey."

"I'll go let Lex know we're leaving," Beth said, knowing that, with the exception of Gilbert, any of the men present would likely fly off the handle at anything they saw going on in Alexis' room. Before anyone could protest she was up and down the hall.

When she got to the doorway and looked inside she could see Frankie sitting on the bed with Alexis. They were talking quietly. In that moment she was happy that she had volunteered to come instead of one of the guys. Matt would no doubt pitch a fit waking and/or frightening all the new moms and newborns at the sight of Alexis and Frankie smiling and even laughing.

She knocked softly on the door getting their attention. "Sorry to intrude, guys," she said coming into the room. Before she could say what she wanted to say she was mesmerized by Joseph. "He's just so tiny and adorable!"

Alexis laughed at Beth's reaction to the baby. "Wanna hold him?"

Beth bit her bottom lip and glanced over her shoulder toward the door. She knew that everyone was waiting for her.

"Maybe just for a minute," she finally said, holding out her arms with a wide smile on her face. Alexis handed off the newborn and Beth took the empty chair by the bed. "Oh you are such a little heartbreaker. You are gonna have all the little girls going crazy over you."

Alexis chuckled. "Uh…Beth? You had something you wanted to tell us?"

She stopped cooing at the baby and looked up at the two. "Right. Um…we're gonna head home and catch some naps before we come back to see you and this little handsome man." The latter part of the sentence was said in a coo.

"Then you should probably go," Alexis laughed. "Before Matt has a fit."

"Yes," Beth cooed. "Uncle Matty can be quite the cranky pants when he doesn't get enough sleep." She placed a soft kiss on Joseph's forehead before standing and grudgingly handed him back to his mother. "We'll see you later, Lex."

She got as far as the door and turned back. "Frankie, you got somewhere to stay?"

He looked at her as if she'd spoken to him in Greek.

"I imagine you came straight here from the airport, right," Alexis asked. "You've been traveling all night."

Frankie finally found his voice. "Uh..yeah. I came straight from the airport. Didn't have a chance to get a hotel room. I wasn't really thinking ahead too far."

"Why don't you come back to the house with Jeff and I," Beth offered.

"Oh..I…I really don't know, Beth. I mean…the guys probably hate my guts right about now. I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"You're right they do hate your guts," Beth replied. "But it's not just Jeff's house. I'm offering you our guest room. You takin' it or what?"

Alexis patted Frankie's leg and motioned for him to go. "I'm gonna try to get this little guy to sleep and then get some sleep myself. I'm sure you'll be more comfortable in a bed rather than that hard chair."

"Beth…are you sure?"

"Come on. I can handle Jeff," she said.

"It's not really Jeff I'm worried about," he muttered.

She watched as Frankie bent over and kissed Joseph. "Daddy will be back."

He said goodbye to Alexis and left the room with Beth. "Are you really sure about this? I mean I can handle them hating me, but I'll feel like an intruder staying with you guys."

"Relax, Frankie," Beth replied. "I might not like what you did to my friend, but you're family now whether the boneheads want to admit it or not. You're Joey's dad and we all have to deal with that."

"Well, it's about damn time," Matt grumbled and then caught sight of Frankie with her. "What the fuck, Beth?!"

"He's coming to get some sleep in our guest room," she informed her boyfriend in a tone that implied this wasn't up for debate.

"Like hell he is," Matt fumed, earning scathing looks from the nurses. "That fucker can sleep in his damn car for all I care."

"I'm with Matt," Shane announced as Shannon agreed.

"Surprise, surprise," Frankie muttered.

"Beth…I dunno about this, babe," Jeff finally said.

"He's staying with us, Jeff," Beth replied and gave Frankie a gentle shove urging him toward the elevators.

"This is completely unacceptable, Jeff," Matt growled.

"Matthew, please just shut up. I don't like that boy one bit, but he's Joey's daddy. We have to accept that, son. Now quit your pissin' and moanin' and let's go home to get some sleep."

Matt knew better than to argue with his father, but he silently seethed in the elevator ride down to the lobby.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When Frankie woke later that day he could hear the sounds of the Hardy brothers and Beth having a heated discussion. He debated staying in the room Beth had set up for him or facing the proverbial firing squad. In the end he decided that he was going to have to face the Hardys, more specifically Matt Hardy, eventually.

When he entered the kitchen the conversation stopped.

"Sleep well," Beth asked.

"Yeah," Frankie replied, his eyes trailing to Jeff and Matt for a second before turning back to Beth and forcing a smile.

"Help yourself to whatever if you're hungry," she continued all too aware that Matt was boring holes into her with his eyes. "And I just made a fresh pot of coffee."

"Thanks," Frankie replied helping himself to a cup.

Matt turned his glare from Beth to Frankie as he took a seat at the counter with them. As he was bringing the cup up to his lips to take a sip Matt grabbed his wrist causing the hot liquid to slosh all over the place.

"Matt," Beth hissed, grabbing a rag to clean up the mess while tossing napkins at Frankie to sop up what had splashed his shirt.

"You think you can just come back into Lexi's life like nothin' happened," Matt said through gritted teeth. "You think that you can play daddy and that makes up for her cryin' herself to sleep over your sorry ass?"

"I don't blame you for being mad, Matt," Frankie began, but Matt tightened his grip on the younger man's wrist causing more coffee to splash all over the place.

"Jesus, Matty! Let him go," Jeff yelled, prying his brother's hand off of Frankie while Beth carefully pulled the coffee mug from his hand.

Frankie took a moment to compose his thoughts. His wrist was throbbing where Matt's fingers had dug into the flesh and he could still make out the fading handprint.

"I understand your anger, guys. Honestly, If the roles were reversed…"

"They wouldn't be," Matt growled. "Jeff and I don't run away from our responsibilities."

Frankie sighed, trying hard not to lose his temper. The last thing he wanted was to get into a shouting match with the elder Hardy brother. Jeff he knew was angry, but somehow he was managing to stay cool.

"Matt, I know I hurt Lex."

Matt opened his mouth to interrupt, but Jeff managed to stop him with a shake of his head. "Let him talk, Matt," he said quietly.

"I know there was no excuse for what I did to her. I knew the whole time I was telling her Joey wasn't mine that I was kidding myself. I can't apologize enough to her or you guys for it. I did apologize to her though and she's forgiven me. She wants me in Joey's life. I want to be in my son's life."

"And where does that leave, Lexi," Matt demanded.

"I'm not saying that things between Lex and I are going to go back to the way they were. I just don't feel that way about her anymore. I hope that she understands that and can accept it. I'll try to be there for her as much as I can for Joey's sake."

"You better," Matt grumbled standing. "Sorry I made a mess of your kitchen Beth." With that he stalked out of the kitchen.

Frankie looked at Jeff and Beth and ran a hand down his face. "Staying here was a mistake. I'll go check into a hotel and be out of your hair as soon as I can. Thanks for letting me crash here for the day."

"Frankie, don't listen to Matty," Jeff said as he stood to leave the kitchen. "I don't like what you did to Lex, but…that apology was sincere. It doesn't change the past, but…we can look to the future and raisin' that little boy."

"And you're not goin' anywhere," Beth smiled. "Matt can say what he wants over at his house, but this isn't his house. Jeff and I don't mind you stayin' here. Right, baby?"

Jeff smiled, sliding his arm around Beth's waist. "Stay as long as you like. You'll need to get in some Joey-daddy bonding time…and I'm guessin' Matt won't be all that welcoming over at his house."

"Thanks guys," Frankie said and looked down at the brown splotches staining his shirt. "I should go change before I visit Lex and Joey."

Once he had left the kitchen Beth looked to her boyfriend. "You think Matt'll ever lighten up?"

"Not likely. He's gonna be mad at Frankie for a good long while yet…possibly the rest of his life."

Beth frowned. She knew that the tension was the last thing that Alexis needed while dealing with a newborn and her ex becoming a part of her life again.

"Maybe while Frankie is in town Lex should stay here with the baby," she offered. "It'll allow Frankie and Joey their bonding time and keep Matt from blowing up at him all the time."

"It's a thought. We'll talk to Lex about it."

* * *

"Hey Lex," Matt said entering Alexis' hospital room.

When he had left Jeff's house he decided to head over to the hospital figuring that seeing Alexis and the baby would calm him down. His nerves were so tightly wound that he felt like punching a wall or Frankie…whichever came first.

She was just finishing up a diaper change when he took a seat next to her bed. She looked up at him smiling as she tossed the dirty diaper in the trash bin and scooped Joseph up.

"Look at you already an expert diaper changer."

"I guess I need to learn fast," she replied.

"How you feelin'?"

"Sore and tired," she replied gently rocking Joseph. Matt craned his neck to see the baby better. "You wanna hold him?"

"Sure." He stood and accepted direction on how to hold the newborn before sitting down with him. "I can't believe I'm an uncle," he smiled, stroking Joseph's cheek with his finger. The baby reached up and grasped it with a tiny fist. "Hey there little guy. Uncle Matty is gonna spoil you rotten. Yes he is."

Alexis laughed as she rested back on the pillows. The nurses had been in and out to help her with Joseph, but she knew once she got him home she'd be alone. The Hardys and the others would help, but realistically it would be her and Joseph most of the time.

"Matt," she said softly. "I want you to promise me something."

Matt pried his eyes away from Joseph and met hers. "Anything, darlin'."

"I want you to try to be nice to Frankie," she said.

Matt felt like he'd been sucker punched in the stomach. Her request was the worst possible thing to ask him to do.

"He's Joey's father. He wants to be in Joey's life. That means he'll be in all our lives," Alexis explained. She had seen the color drain from Matt's face and knew he was fighting the urge to blow up at her. "I want Joey to know his father. I want my son to have a better childhood than I did."

"Of course you do," Matt replied, forcing a smile.

He knew all too well that after her mother's death at age nine her father had spiraled into a depression fueled by grief, anger and alcohol. Eventually his anger turned to his young daughter and he began to verbally and sometimes physically abuse her. That was when he actually chose to be home. Much of the time Alexis was forced to deal with her own grief alone.

Seeing this Gilbert had pretty much taken her in as his own. She had been friends with Jeff in school and eventually Matt adopted her as a little sister. The three Hardy men and Alexis had forged a strong bond ever since.

"Lexi, if it means that much to you…I'll try to be nice to Frankie," Matt sighed. The tension that had been building as a result of her request dissipated when he felt Joseph pull the finger he'd been grasping toward his mouth. He chuckled and pulled his finger away gently. "I think someone's hungry."

"Again," Alexis sighed as she held out her arms to accept her son back. "Momma's gonna be bone dry by the time we get released, little one."

"There's always bottle feeding," Matt offered.

"Ah, but the breast is always the best," came Shane's voice from the hall moments before he and Shannon appeared in the doorway.

"Whoa! Shouldn't have seen that," Shannon murmured turning away from the scene of Alexis breast feeding.

"Especially you," Shane muttered in response before smiling wide. "Lexi! How's my breast…er…best female friend doin'?"

"Funny, Shane," Alexis replied, rolling her eyes at his juvenile humor. "You can stop staring any time."

"I wish I could," Shane replied with a sly smile and wriggle of his eyebrows.

"If I didn't have the baby in my arms I'd hit you."

"If you didn't have the baby in your arms you'd have no reason to have your boobies out," Shane countered.

"That's enough, Shane," Matt sighed. "I swear you two have always had a creepy relationship."

"What? I can't ogle my little sister's knockers," Shane asked innocently. He yelped when a dirty burp towel smacked him in the face. "Gross! Smells like ass!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"How much longer are you going to be there," Traci asked.

"I don't know," Frankie replied. He had opted to wait until later to visit with Alexis and the baby telling Jeff and Beth that he needed to make some phone calls. "At least another week."

"A week," Traci said, hoping she didn't sound as disappointed as she felt.

"I'd like to spend some time with my son, Trace." Frankie smiled as he lounged on the bed. His son. He liked the sound of that. "He's amazing, Traci. I'll text you a couple of pics of him later."

"What about work," Traci asked.

"I already asked for some time off," he replied. "They were surprisingly nice about it considering I'm so new to the company and all. They told me to take my time and enjoy my son."

"Oh."

His smile fell when he realized that she hadn't shared his joy in parenthood. "Trace, I am coming home eventually. I just want to spend some time with Joey."

"I know," she replied, though she didn't sound as convinced of it as she tried to be. "Look, I have to go. My photoshoot is about to start. Congratulations, Frankie."

"Hey, I love you."

"Love you too," Traci replied and hung up. Truth be told she wasn't sure she believed him anymore.

* * *

By the time Jeff and Beth arrived at the hospital Matt, Shannon and Shane were just leaving. Matt pulled the couple aside to talk to them.

"Where's Frankie?"

"He said he needed to make some phone calls," Jeff replied.

"He was calling the WWE to get some time off," Beth added. "He wants to spend time with Joey."

Matt frowned. "I made a promise to Lexi," he sighed. "I told her I'd be nicer to Frankie."

Jeff smirked. "That's a tall order."

"Shut up, Jeff."

"I think it's sweet," Beth smiled. "You can do it, Matty. You just gotta keep in mind that it's for Lex and Joey."

Matt nodded. "Don't stay too long, guys. They both need rest." With that he headed off toward the elevators.

"Who was that and what did he do to my brother," Jeff commented.

Beth chuckled and tugged him toward Alexis' room.

* * *

When Matt got to Jeff's place Frankie was just coming out the front door. He caught sight of Matt and groaned.

"Relax," Matt said coming up the steps. "I didn't come to start anything. I came to talk."

"I think you've said just about everything you need to say, Matt," Frankie replied. "If you don't mind I'd like to visit my son before visiting hours are over."

"Frankie, I made a promise to Lex today," Matt said stopping him from passing him on the steps. "She wants me to make an effort to be nice to you. Please don't make me regret that promise."

* * *

"Isn't this a pretty picture?"

Alexis, who had been smiling and laughing with her friends instantly frowned, her face and body becoming tense at the voice.

"What are you doing here, dad," she demanded. "How did you even know I was here?"

"Gilbert was passin' out cigars for his new grandson," Alexis' father replied.

"Patrick, I think you should go," Jeff said, getting to his feet.

Patrick ignored him, shoving him aside so he could get a better look at his grandson and daughter. "Of course I had to set him straight. That would be my grandson." He smiled.

Alexis looked up at her father, unable to believe he would actually show his face after all but disowning her at the age of sixteen. The sporadic meetings they had after that had been been anything but happy reunions.

"Your mother would be so proud," Patrick smiled. It was soon replaced by a scowl. "Actually…no, she wouldn't be. She'd be ashamed of having a whore for a daughter."

"Patrick, damn it," Jeff growled.

"Look at you," Patrick snarled as Joey began to cry. "Unmarried with a kid. You're pathetic!"

"You need to leave," Jeff said. "Now, Patrick."

Patrick turned his attention to the younger Hardy and backhanded him across the face. "Stay the fuck outta this, son. This is between me and my whore daughter."

That was when Beth went out into the hall to call Matt before going to the nurse's station to ask them to call security.

* * *

"I'm still pissed about all the shit you pulled, but I can let it go for Joey's sake," Matt continued.

"That's mighty big of you, Matt."

"Oh I'm just waitin' for you to fuck up again," Matt replied, a smirk curling his lips. "Because you better believe I'll be on your ass faster than you can blink."

"So, let me get this straight….I can relax for now, but I better watch my back. That about sum it up?"

Matt smiled wide. "Glad we got that clear."

"Great. Can I go now?"

Matt stepped aside to let Frankie pass just as his phone rang. Frankie got to the bottom of the stairs and saw that Matt's car was blocking him in.

"Matt, I can't get out of here until you…" He stopped when he saw Matt rushing down the steps.

"I'll be right there, Beth, just calm down," Matt said as he hung up and pocketed the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Lex's dad showed up at the hospital," Matt replied heading to his car.

Frankie followed him to the car. "It'll be faster just to ride with you," he said when Matt shot him a puzzled look. "That man is bad news. Let's go!"

Matt didn't argue as he slid behind the wheel. Frankie barely had time to get the door closed as Matt squealed out into traffic.

* * *

When Matt and Frankie arrived on Alexis' floor they saw Patrick being dragged away by two security guards as he continued to yell at his daughter.

"You have some damn nerve showin' your sorry face here," Matt yelled at Patrick.

Frankie made his way into the room and found a nurse administering an ice pack to Jeff's cheek. Beth was trying to quiet Joey and Alexis was sitting in the bed looking dazed.

"Lex, you all right," he asked crouching down in front of her so he could look at her face to face. She was visibly shaking and tears filled her eyes. "He's gone now, Lex."

She nodded, numbly, wrapping her arms around herself and rocking back and forth.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "You're safe now, Lex. He can't hurt you."

"How the hell did this happen," Matt demanded entering the room. He saw his brother holding the ice pack and went to see the damage. He'd have a light bruise for a few days, but otherwise would be fine.

"Your father was in town bragging about Joey," Beth explained. She had called Gilbert after Matt. "Patrick overheard him. Gil didn't know he'd come here."

"Is Joey all right," Matt asked.

"Just scared," Beth replied.

"All right, I think there's been enough excitement for today," announced a nurse. "Momma and baby need their rest."

Now that Joseph was quiet Beth carefully laid him in the plastic cradle and said her goodbyes to Alexis. Jeff and Matt did the same and waited at the door for Frankie.

"Does he have to leave," Alexis asked the nurse when she turned her gaze to Frankie.

"You really want me to stay, Lex," he asked.

She looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes and nodded.

"Fine," the nurse sighed and left the room.

"I'll be by in the morning to pick you and Joey up," Matt called before leaving with Jeff and Beth.

"Are you sure you don't want Matt or Jeff to stay," Frankie asked as Alexis finally stopped shaking.

"Just stay with me tonight, Frankie," she whispered. "Please." She scooted over in the bed so he could climb in. "Just hold me for tonight."

Knowing how shaken up she had been he didn't argue. Frankie climbed into the bed and held her as she finally allowed the tears to fall. He whispered soothing words to her and stroked her hair.

He'd only ever seen her like this once during the course of their relationship. They'd gone to her mother's grave for Mother's Day and ran into Patrick at the cemetery. He'd caused a scene then as well that left Alexis a mess for hours afterward.

As the tears subsided Alexis finally gave in to sleep. Before long Frankie too drifted off still holding her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Did you get the pictures I sent," Frankie asked Traci. He was standing outside the hospital waiting for Matt to bring Alexis and Joseph down. Both were being released from the hospital.

"Yeah, I got them," Traci replied. "He's beautiful, Frankie."

She hated to admit it, but Joseph really was adorable. What she hated to admit even more was that fatherhood was definitely agreeing with Frankie. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen such a bright smile on his face.

"He takes after daddy," Frankie said and then giggled at his own joke.

"When do you think you'll be coming home," Traci asked.

Before Frankie could reply he spotted Matt wheeling Alexis out of the hospital. "Gotta go, babe. Gotta get Lex and Joe home safe."

He ran over to them as Matt angled the wheelchair close to the backseat of the car. "I'll hold him while you get up, Lex."

"Thanks," she smiled, handing Joseph to his father. "Want me to get him in the car seat?"

"Would you," Alexis replied as Matt helped her get into the backseat. She helped him once she was settled, testing the seatbelt.

"Everyone buckled in," Matt asked as he slid behind the wheel. Alexis and Frankie both said yes and they were off back to Matt's house.

"This road is awfully bumpy," Frankie said, breaking the silence in the car.

"Can't do anything about that, bro," Matt replied.

"So, Matt, I was thinking that maybe Frankie could stay with us instead of Jeff and Beth now that Joey's home," Alexis said.

She was thankful that they were stopped at a red light already or she was sure that Matt would have slammed on the breaks if they had been moving. She met his gaze in the rear view mirror and she could see that he was trying to stay calm.

"You don't have to do that," Frankie said sensing that Matt wasn't happy about the suggestion.

"Lex," Matt sighed.

"But it would just make more sense," Alexis protested. "You could be there for the late night feedings and diaper changes."

"That is a good point," Matt frowned. He didn't want Frankie staying in his house. He didn't care if it was just for a short time.

"Matt, I don't want to put you out," Frankie stated.

"You could stay in the other guest room," Alexis said. "You wouldn't be putting anyone out. Matt has the space."

"That's not the point, Lex," Frankie replied, turning in his seat so he could look at her. "You know that since…we broke up Matt doesn't like me."

"That's putting it mildly," Matt muttered, ignoring the glare Frankie shot his way.

"The point is…it's not fair to ask Matt to let me stay there knowing how much he dislikes me."

"That's a weak argument and you know it," Alexis grumbled, stubbornly. "How else are you going to spend time with your son?"

"Fine, Lexi, he can stay with us," Matt said attempting to squash the argument once and for all. "Frankie, you can stay in the other guest room. It's right next door to Lexi's room so you should be able to hear Joey when he wakes for his late night feedings and diaper changes." He glanced into the rear view mirror. "Happy now," he asked Alexis.

Before she could reply the front passenger side tire hit a pothole and the car thumped along. The jarring motion woke Joseph and he began to cry.

"Dude, could you watch the damn potholes? My son is in the car," Frankie fumed, turning around in his seat to see if he could help Alexis to quiet the baby.

Matt's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. "I'm very sorry, Frankie," he said, his jaw clenched. "I'll get on the city to repave so your son can travel without further incident."

"Joey's fine," Alexis said trying to keep the peace. "He was just startled that's all. Daddy needs to stop being a worrywart, doesn't he?"

"Is it wrong that I want my son to get home in one piece?"

"Frankie, shut up before I throw you out of this moving car," Matt grumbled.

Frankie took Matt's advice and shut up about the road. The last thing he wanted was Matt rescinding his offer to let him stay at his place.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Jeff asked as he helped Frankie take his bags to the car later that day.

"Not entirely," Frankie admitted. "But Lex is determined to have me stay there. You know how she is when she gets an idea in her head."

Jeff nodded with a frown. He wasn't especially concerned about Frankie. His concern was for Alexis and Joseph. If Matt began yelling at Frankie Jeff knew that it would upset Alexis and Joseph and he just wanted to avoid that scene altogether.

"Look, if worse comes to worse I'll just hop on a plane back to Cali and send Lex a ticket to bring Joey out to visit."

"All right," Jeff sighed as he closed the driver's side door on Frankie's rental. "Good luck, man. Take care of them and try to stay on Matt's good side."

"Matt's good side? Does that even exist anymore? Isn't that a myth like Bigfoot or the Yeti?"

Jeff chuckled as Frankie gave a little wave and pulled out of the driveway headed to Matt's house.

* * *

"Matt, I really appreciate you doing this for me," Alexis said as they waited for Frankie to get back from Jeff's.

"I just want to make one thing perfectly clear here…"

"I know, Matt. You don't like him and you never will." She had finished giving Joseph a bottle and was now burping him.

"No…well….yes, but that's not what I was talking about. He is NOT moving in with us."

Alexis chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure that would set real well with Traci." She rolled her eyes. "Matt, things between Frankie and I are over. I can't trust him. I can't be with someone I don't trust. I can't…take a chance on him breaking my heart again."

Just then the doorbell rang and Matt went to answer it, intent on drilling the ground rules for his stay into Frankie's head.

"I really appreciate you letting me stay here, Matt," Frankie said hoping to start things off on a positive note.

"Oh it's no problem at all," Matt smiled wide as he helped Frankie bring his bags inside. He dropped what he was carrying at the foot of the steps and turned back to the younger man, his face completely serious now. "Just as long as you understand there are some rules that you are to keep to at ALL times."

"Here we go," Frankie sighed knowing that the smile had been too good to be true.

"Number one: Under no circumstances are you to be in bed with Alexis."

"Dude, she just had a baby like three days ago. Trust me sex is the last thing on either of our minds."

Matt ignored the comment and continued. "Number two: You are to keep your little side slut as far away from Alexis and my house as possible."

"Yeah, I'm gonna fly Traci out just for a booty call and send her back home," Frankie rolled his eyes.

Again the comment was ignored. "Number three: I don't want you messin' with Alexis' head."

"What does that even mean," Frankie asked making a face.

"Matt, just let him take his bags to his room," Alexis said coming down the stairs with Joseph. "I could use some help getting Joey settled."

Frankie's face broke out into a smile. "How's my little guy?"

"Fussy," Alexis replied and then looked at Matt. "Are you done lecturing?"

"He needs to know the rules."

"Matt, I have no interest in starting over with Frankie. This is strictly so he can spend some time with his newborn son," Alexis replied and started back up the stairs. She glanced over her shoulder at the men. "You coming, Frankie."

"I promise I'll behave, Matt," Frankie said as he grabbed the bag that Matt had dropped at the base of the steps and followed Alexis up the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A few days later things were going well. Frankie and Matt were coexisting in relative harmony. The older Hardy sibling still didn't trust him, but recognized that Frankie was making an effort to be a good father.

"Morning," Frankie said through a yawn as he trudged into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot.

"Mornin'," Matt replied looking up from his paper in time to see the bags under the younger man's eyes before he turned his back to him to pour a cup of coffee. "Rough night?"

Frankie nodded, stifling another yawn as he sunk to a chair at the kitchen table. "Joey was fussy all night. I kept him in my room so Lex could get some sleep for a change."

"Why don't you go take a nap?"

"I'm good." He took a long sip of coffee and grimaced at the taste of straight coffee.

"Frankie, you're not a machine and chuggin' coffee won't help when you've had no sleep. Go on and take a nap. Lex can handle Joey for a few hours."

Frankie eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you suddenly being nice to me?"

"Despite the fact that you broke my little sister's heart…you're trying to do the right thing with Joey. I respect that . I may not like you personally, but I gotta respect you finally manning up and accepting your responsibility."

"Did I just hear Matt Hardy tell Frankie Kazarian that he respects him," Alexis said as she entered the kitchen. "Did hell freeze over?" She giggled at her own joke and then saw how exhausted Frankie looked. She took the cup out of his hand just as he was about to take a sip. "Go get some sleep. You should have come and got me if Joey was too much."

"He wasn't too much," Frankie replied through another yawn.

"Care to try that again," Alexis smirked.

"Fine," Frankie sighed. "I'm going to bed." Just as he said that the sound of Joseph crying could be heard over the baby monitor clipped to his waistband.

"Go on up to bed," Alexis said taking the monitor from him. "I'll take care of Joey."

Frankie nodded and headed out of the kitchen.

Alexis looked at Matt over her shoulder. "He's trying so hard."

"That he is," Matt replied draining his cup before standing and setting it in the sink. "I have some errands to run. You'll be all right while I'm gone?"

"Yes, Matty, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and Joey ."

"I'll be gone for a couple of hours. Just call if you need anything." He grabbed his car keys and headed out.

Alexis headed up to her crying son. "What's all the noise, little one? You hungry?"

* * *

"Joey, sweetheart, I really wish you could tell mommy what's wrong," Alexis sighed a half hour later. The newborn had been crying for a good while.

"Lex," Frankie yawned coming out into the hall where she was trying to calm the baby down. "Why don't you let me take him?"

"Because you're supposed to be sleeping."

"And I'm supposed to do that while our son is screaming his head off?" He motioned for her to follow him.

"You realize that this is breaking just about every one of Matt's rules," Alexis chuckled as she followed Frankie into his room. "I'm pretty sure we're not allowed to be in the same room without supervision."

"While the cat's away," Frankie said and flopped onto the bed. "Why don't you bring him over here and see if he quiets down on the bed."

"Mr. Kazarian, are you trying to seduce me," Alexis asked before taking a seat.

"Oh yeah, screaming newborn and all," he chuckled.

She settled onto the bed and set Joseph between them, rolling onto her side so that she could pat the infant's back. He whimpered a bit before quieting down.

"There you go," she cooed. "That's better, huh?"

Frankie watched her as she tended to their son with a smile on his face. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What?"

"You're really beautiful right now," he said softly.

"Right. Baby puke and all," she giggled. "You really do need sleep."

He reached out, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek. "I mean it, Lex."

She pulled away. "Frankie, don't."

"I've had a lot of time to think over the past few days," he said as he watched her grab a pillow and set it beside Joseph so he wouldn't fall off the bed. She stood and headed toward the door. "Lex, I made a huge mistake." He did the same on his side of the bed and followed her, catching her wrist before she could get through the door.

"You promised Matt you wouldn't do this," she sniffled, tears slipping down her cheeks.

He pulled her to him, tucking a finger under her chin tilting it up and placing a soft kiss on her lips. She tried to push him away, but he held her close. Eventually she stopped fighting and gave in to the kiss.

"I want another chance, Lex. I want us to be a family," he said softly as he held her in his arms.

"You guys awake," Matt called from downstairs.

Alexis jumped away from Frankie, looking up at him with wide eyes a moment before leaving the room.

"Lex, wait!"

He groaned when Joseph began to cry, having been startled out of sleep by his father's voice.

* * *

"Hey, Lex," Matt said as she emptied the bags of groceries he'd picked up. He stopped putting things in the cupboards when she didn't respond. "You all right?"

"Fine," she said forcing a smile. "I..um…need to speak to Beth about something. Could you help Frankie with Joey?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," she said swiping his car keys and heading out of the house.

Frankie got to the kitchen just as the door closed. He cradled Joseph in his arms.

"What did you do to her," Matt growled.

"It never ends with you, does it," Frankie fired back.

"She left here upset for a reason," Matt grumbled.

"It's not like it's easy to upset her these days, Matt," Frankie replied. "She just gave birth. She still has pregnancy hormones swirling around in her." With that he headed back up to his room.

He knew that Matt would kill him when he found out he had lied to him after making a promise, but at that point in time he didn't care. He'd worry about the elder Hardy brother's wrath when the time came. For now he wanted to get his son settled and try to get some more sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Lexi," Jeff said when he answered the door. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Beth home? I _really_ need to talk to her."

"She's in the living room watchin' a movie," Jeff replied, ushering her inside. He could see something was bothering her. "What's goin' on?"

"Jeff, who was at the door," Beth called as she heard voices coming toward the living room.

"Lex," Jeff replied. "She said she needs to talk to you, hon."

Beth jumped up seeing how upset her friend looked. "What happened, sweetie?"

Alexis looked at Jeff a moment and then sighed, sinking to the couch. "I supposed you'll find out eventually." She took a deep breath and finally said, " Frankie kissed me."

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"Jeff, not helping," Beth scolded. "Lexi, start at the beginning." She grabbed a box of tissues off of the coffee table, handing a few to Alexis.

"Matt had gone out to run some errands," Alexis explained. "Frankie was up all night with Joey so I told him to go get some sleep. I was trying to keep Joey quiet, but he was so fussy. Frankie finally suggested that I bring him into his room."

She explained how Joseph had quieted down and what Frankie had said to her right before she tried to leave his room.

"And that's when he kissed me," Alexis sniffled, dabbing her eyes with the tissue Beth had handed her. "He says he made a mistake. He wants us to be a family."

Beth was quiet, processing everything that she had just heard. Jeff was quiet as well, but his eyes were blazing.

"I'm gonna kill the fucker," he finally growled.

"That won't solve anything," Beth scolded. "Hush up!" She turned her attention to Alexis and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. "I wish there was an easy answer for this problem, honey, but there really isn't. If it was just you I'd say run and never look back, but you have Joey to think of now and what's best for him."

"I know," Alexis moaned. "That's why this is so hard."

"What the hell is hard about it, Alexis," Jeff fumed, standing up and pacing before the woman. "He broke your heart. He cheated on you. For months. With your best friend."

"Jeff, you haven't seen him with Joey."

"I don't need to. He's still the same guy that fucked around and broke your heart. What's to stop him from doin' it again?"

"You raise a very good point, Jeffrey," Beth said glaring at him. "But Lex has to make her own decisions. You and Matt can't make them for her." She looked to Alexis and her face softened into a smile. "You have to follow your heart, honey."

"You're right," Alexis sighed standing. "I just wish I understood what it's telling me." She gave Beth a hug. "I should get back. I left Joey alone with Matt and Frankie."

"Not good," Beth chuckled.

Alexis went over to Jeff, who stood glaring at his girlfriend. "Don't be mad at Beth, Jeffy. She's right." He opened his mouth to speak, but she pinched his lips shut. "And so are you." She hugged him tightly. "You and Matty are the best big brothers a girl could ever ask for, but this has to be my decision."

He hugged her back. "I just don't want you to make a mistake, Lex. It breaks my heart seein' you cry."

She cupped a hand to his cheek and smiled sadly. "And that's why I love you to pieces." She gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

"What do you think she'll do," Beth asked once they heard the car pull away.

"I dunno," Jeff sighed. "But I can guarantee Matt won't like it."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Traci, I owe it to Alexis to at least _try_ to work things out," Frankie sighed into the phone.

He'd been cooped up in the guest room trying to avoid Matt since Alexis had run off. He wasn't too keen on facing the elder Hardy brother knowing he'd just broken his promise to the man. He decided to break the news to Traci while he waited for Alexis to return.

"Do you think it's fun to go around breaking hearts," Traci screeched.

"What heart? You have a heart? Weren't you the one who seduced her best friend's fiancée?"

"You weren't her fiancée then," Traci growled.

"No, but still off limits."

"I didn't hear you complaining," Traci replied coldly. "As a matter of fact it was quite the opposite. 'Oh God, Traci, that felt so right.' 'Traci, Lexi never does that with her mouth.' 'I can't stand being with her anymore…"

"Enough," Frankie barked and then glanced down at the bed where his son was sleeping. The child didn't stir. "I owe it to my son to try to work things out with his mother."

Traci let out a strangled growl. "Fine, but you'll be back. You always come back to me and you know it."

He ended the call and tossed the phone aside before falling back on the bed with his legs dangling off the end. He wanted to do the honorable thing for his son. He kept repeating that in his head as he tried desperately to ignore Traci's last words.

* * *

Matt jumped up when he heard Alexis return. He was waiting at the door when she walked in, nearly colliding with him.

"You scared me," she chuckled nervously, her hand to her chest.

"We need to talk," Matt said.

"About?" She sidled past him and attempted to put some distance between them by heading into the kitchen.

Matt caught her wrist and pulled her back, steering her toward the couch. "You know damn well what we need to talk about, Lexi." He made her sit down and took a seat on the coffee table in front of her. "Talk."

"Can't a girl go talk to her best girlfriend without getting the third degree?"

Matt fixed her with a knowing look.

"Fine. You'll find out sooner or later either from Jeff or Beth." She took a breath and gathered her thoughts. "You have to promise not to fly off the handle once you hear what I'm about to say."

"Lex, just spill it already," Matt groaned.

She told him about what had happened in Frankie's room. His eyes grew dark, almost black as he listened to her.

"And then he kissed me," Alexis finished, her voice barely above a whisper. She was terrified of the look in Matt's eyes. "He says he wants us to be a family. He wants to work things out for Joey's sake."

Matt sat there silently brooding.

"Matt? Say something? You're freaking me out!"

"This is exactly why I didn't want him in my house," Matt said standing and heading toward the stairs.

"Where are you going? Matt?" She followed closely behind him, tugging on his hand, trying in vain to get him to stop his ascent. "Matt, please don't start yelling. Please don't scare Joey."

When Matt got to the top of the stairs he gently took Alexis' hand off his arm. "I'm not going to start yelling. I'm not going to fight with him." He made his way down the hall to the guest room and opened the door without knocking.

Over Matt's shoulder Alexis could see Frankie was packing his bags. He looked up when the door opened and nodded.

"I figured once Lex told you what had happened you'd want me gone," he said zipping up his suitcase. "I won't argue with you on this, Matt. I made a promise to you and then broke it. I'm not proud of that, but I can't help how I feel. The time I spent here has made me realize what I lost."

"You're damn lucky that I only want your ass out," Matt said, his voice eerily calm.

"Understood," Frankie said giving the room a once over to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He set the suitcase down inside the door and leveled his eyes with Matt's. "I just want you to know that I think we owe it to Joey to try to fix things." He then turned his attention to Alexis. "I'm going back to Anaheim. I'd love for you and Joey to come with me."

Alexis looked stunned. She hadn't thought about where they would live if she had decided to give Frankie another chance. She hadn't thought that she'd have to make the decision so quickly either.

"You can't seriously be thinking about goin' with this joker," Matt growled.

"That's not your decision to make, Matt," Frankie interjected.

"I wasn't talkin' to you!"

"He's right," Alexis said before the men could start bickering.

"What? Lex, you're not serious," Matt exclaimed. "I won't have you goin' all the way out to California only to have your heart broken again. I forbid it, Alexis!" Matt regretted the words the moment they had escaped his lips.

Alexis' grayish blue eyes flashed dangerously as she glared up at the man she considered a big brother. "You _forbid_ me? I'm sorry, Matt, when did you become my father?"

Matt winced.

"Last time I checked my father was an abusive alcoholic asshole who could give a rat's ass about me," she continued. "You _forbid_ it? Well, I got news for you, Matt, I'm not a child. I can make decisions for myself."

Again Matt winced. He knew the moment the words had come out of his mouth that he'd royally screwed things up.

Alexis turned her gaze to Frankie. "I think we definitely owe it to Joey to work things out, Frankie. You go on ahead. Joey and I will follow you back to Anaheim in a few days. I just need to make some arrangements."

With that she spun on her heel and headed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Inside Joseph began to cry. The men could hear Alexis soothing him back to sleep.

Matt turned back to Frankie. "You didn't win anything here," he said.

"I never said I did."

"You didn't have to. That smug smile on your face says it for you." He turned to head back downstairs in need of a stiff drink.

When Matt got downstairs he found Shannon and Shane sitting in the living room watching TV and bickering over what was on.

"Don't you two have a home of your own," Matt growled going to the liquor cabinet and pouring himself a shot of whiskey.

"What's got your panties in a bunch," Shane asked.

Before Matt could respond Frankie came down the stairs with his suitcase. Alexis followed close behind with Joseph in her arms. Neither one said a word to them as they headed outside.

"So, he's finally leaving," Shannon asked.

Matt nodded, downing his drink and pouring another.

"I would think that would be enough reason for celebratory drinks, but..uh…you don't look so happy," Shane said.

"The fucker convinced Lex to move to California with him," Matt said downing his second drink.

"What," both Shannon and Shane exclaimed.

"Is she insane," Shane demanded.

"It's my fault," Matt said miserably. "I…told her that I forbid her to go and…"

"Smooth move, Matt," Shannon frowned.

"I know, Shan. Thanks for the fucking sympathy."

He went to the window by the front door and peeked out. Frankie was just handing Joseph back to Alexis, kissing the infant's forehead once he was safely in his mother's arms. He then saw Frankie lean down and kiss Alexis softly on the lips. With a groan he turned away from the window and slumped onto the couch with his friends.

Alexis entered the house and looked at the three men on the couch directing an especially scathing look at Matt before heading up the stairs without a word.

"Wow. You royally fucked things up," Shane announced.

"Yeah, I got that, Shane," Matt growled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_July 4, 2005  
Anaheim, CA_

"You excited to see the pretty fireworks, buddy," Frankie asked Joseph as he cradled him in his arms.

"They'll probably scare him, you know," Alexis chuckled.

"He'll be all right. Daddy's got him," Frankie smiled, picking up his cup and bringing it to his lips only to frown and set it down on the picnic table in the park. "Babe, you mind grabbing me another soda?"

"Sure," Alexis replied. She watched as Frankie rocked their son and couldn't help smiling at the sight. "Make sure you keep him in the shade. I don't want him getting his first sunburn."

"Yes, dear," Frankie replied with a cheeky smile.

Alexis rolled her eyes and walked over to the concession stand shaking her head. She took her place in line and waited.

* * *

"Uh oh! Daddy's getting a call," Frankie said as he shifted Joseph in his arms so he could fish his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Isn't this a lovely picture," Traci replied.

"Why are you calling me, Traci?" Then he realized what she had said. "Are you here?"

Traci chuckled. "I wonder what Alexis would think if I _accidentally_ bumped into her."

"You stay the fuck away from her," Frankie growled causing Joseph to begin crying. "Just leave her alone, Traci." With that he hung up the phone and tended to his son.

* * *

Traci smirked as she closed her phone and pocketed it. "You're not the boss of me, Frankie Kazarian," she muttered and spotted Alexis in the concession line. Her smile widened as she made her way over to her former friend.

When she got close she pretended that she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped right into Alexis.

"Excuse me," Traci chuckled. "I am such an airhead and…Lex? Is that you? What are the odds of running into you here?"

"You tell me," Alexis sighed.

Traci frowned. "I take it you're not happy to see me."

"Gee, I wonder why," Alexis retorted, her words dripping with sarcasm. Her phone rang then and she looked at the caller ID. "Frankie? Why are you…yes, I know she's here." Alexis cast a scathing look at Traci and turned her back on her. "All right. No, I'm fine. I'll be right there."

"Lexi, I…"

"Look, Traci, I have nothing to say to you." She turned to leave, but Traci grabbed her arm and forced her back toward her.

"Listen to me, Alexis, you think you've won," Traci said through gritted teeth. "But Frankie will come back to me. He always does."

"Don't touch me," Alexis replied yanking her arm free. "This isn't a contest, Traci. This is my family. Just leave us alone!" With that she stalked off.

She made her way back to Frankie and their son.

"I'm sorry, Lex. I didn't know that she'd be…"

"We're going home," Alexis cut him off.

"But the fireworks…"

"We can watch them from home," Alexis replied, throwing the diaper bag over her shoulder and heading to the car.

"Looks like daddy's in the doghouse, little buddy," Frankie sighed to his son as he followed Alexis to the car.

_Cameron, NC_

"And he hasn't spoken to her since," Shane asked Jeff as he watched Matt moping around from the couch.

"She hasn't called him and he won't call her," Jeff frowned. "You know how stubborn they both can be."

"But she calls you and Beth, right," Shannon asked. "Because I hear from Lex pretty often."

"So do I," Shane

"I can hear you guys," Matt grumbled as he joined Jeff and Shane on the couch. He made a face, reaching under the couch cushion and pulling out a blue baby rattle. He stared at it a moment before tossing it onto the coffee table and standing. "I'm goin' to bed."

"But it's only seven," Beth protested. "We haven't even seen the fireworks."

"Beth, baby, let him go," Jeff said as he watched his brother ascend the stairs. "He misses Lex and Joey. This would have been Joe's first 4th celebration and we're missing out on him experiencing fireworks for the first time."

"It's his own damn fault that she moved all the way to the other side of the country," Shane stated. Everyone stared at him as if they couldn't believe he'd just said what he did. "I'm just sayin'."

* * *

Matt stood at the window in his room watching the bright flashes of color that the fireworks made across the sky.

"You should call her," came Beth's voice from the doorway.

Matt turned around to face her and shook his head. "She won't take my calls. I've already tried."

"Did you leave a voicemail?"

Matt shook his head no. "I don't know what to say."

Beth made her way over to him and slipped her arms around his waist, giving him a squeeze. "You'll think of something. Lexi, can't stay mad at you forever."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "I hope you're right. I miss her and Joey."

"We all do, Matty."

"You should get back to the party. Jeff'll be worried about where you got off to."

Beth gave him one last squeeze and left him.

Matt heaved a sigh and sat down on his bed, picking up the house phone. He dialed Alexis' number and said a silent prayer that he wouldn't shove his foot further into his mouth. He listened as the call went directly to voicemail.

"Hey…uh…Lex….it's Matt…um….I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but…uh….give me a call sometime please. I really think we should talk. I'm sorry, Lex. I really am. I miss you and Joey. Please call me."

* * *

"Lex, are you gonna say something," Frankie asked once he had put Joseph down for the night. She hadn't said a word since leaving the park. "Lex?"

"I'm tired," she finally said. "I think I'm going to bed."

He caught her before she could slip past him. "Lex, I promise you that I had no idea she'd be there tonight."

"What do you want me to say, Frankie?"

"Say that you believe me. I had no idea that Traci would be at the park tonight."

"I'm tired," she replied and pulled free from him.

"This isn't going to work if you don't trust me, Lex."

She stopped in the bedroom doorway and met his eyes. "I'm trying, Frankie. It's not going to happen overnight."

Alexis headed into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. She pulled out her phone and stared at it for a while. She wanted to call Matt and ask for advice, but she stopped herself. It was then that she remembered she'd gotten a voicemail. At the time she hadn't wanted to speak to Matt. Now she needed to hear his voice more than ever.

_"Hey…uh…Lex….it's Matt…um….I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but…uh….give me a call sometime please. I really think we should talk. I'm sorry, Lex. I really am. I miss you and Joey. Please call me."_

With tears in her eyes Alexis closed her phone and set it on the nightstand before curling up on the bed. She buried her face in the pillow and cried. She was terribly homesick and missing her family more than ever. Seeing Traci that night had just pushed her emotions over the edge.

Frankie crawled into bed next to Alexis and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him.

"Please don't," she sniffled, pulling away from him. She slid out of bed. "I think I'll sleep in Joey's room tonight."

"Lex," he called, but he let her go. He knew that she would need time and didn't want to push things. With a sigh he flopped back onto the pillows wondering if she would ever trust him again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Late July 2005  
Anaheim, CA_

"Joey sleeping," Frankie asked as he crawled into bed next to Alexis.

"Uh huh," she replied, turning the page of the book she was reading.

"Good," he smiled, snuggling up close beside her. He reached over slowly, taking the book from her hands. He tossed it onto the floor, ignoring her protests as he grasped her hips and pulled her down so that she was pinned beneath him. "Time for mommy and daddy to have some quality time."

Alexis squirmed under him, pushing him away. "Frankie, not tonight."

"You've been telling me not tonight since you moved here, Lex. I understand the whole no sex for six weeks deal, but it was my understanding that you got the clearance from your doctor the other day."

"Frankie, please," she whimpered as his hands roamed her body and his lips trailed from her lips to her neck and back again.

With a groan he rolled off of her. "What is it, Lex? Why can't we make love?"

She fixed herself and propped herself up with her back against the headboard. "You were with her here," she said softly. "It's not like I can just forget about that so easily."

"What do you want me to do, Lex? Throw out my bed?"

"No. Just...be patient. I'm not ready for that yet. I just had a baby, Frankie," she explained. "I...haven't lost all of the baby weight yet. I feel..."

"Baby," Frankie said pulling her into his arms and kissing her temple. "You're beautiful."

"So beautiful you went out and slept with another woman behind my back," she mumbled and then mentally kicked herself.

Frankie released her, sitting up. "And it comes back to that." He slid out of bed. "I'm starting to wonder why you bothered to move here with me if all you're gonna do is throw that in my face. I'm trying to make amends here, Lex!"

"Keep your voice down before you wake Joey."

"Screw that! I made a mistake, Lex! I slept with another woman, but I'm here now. I'm trying to be a good father and boyfriend, but you won't let me do that! Every time I turn around you're making a snide comment about me being with Traci. I'm sorry I'm not perfect!"

From the other room Joseph began to cry. Frankie cursed under his breath knowing it'd be hell to get the infant back to sleep.

"You stay there. I'll go take care of him," he ordered as she began to slide out of bed. "Don't expect me back in here tonight. I think I'd rather stay in Joey's room."

As he stormed out of the room Alexis curled onto her side, tears slipping silently down her cheeks. She had known the comment would anger Frankie, but she couldn't help it. Part of her wanted to hurt him as much as he'd hurt her.

She contemplated calling Matt, but in the end decided against it. She wasn't in the mood to hear him say I told you so. On the baby monitor she could hear Frankie trying to soothe Joseph back to sleep. She half smiled when she heard him singing a Metallica song to the child. With a sad sigh she pulled the covers around her and closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

_August 4, 2005  
Los Angeles, CA_

It had been a rough couple of weeks. Frankie had barely spoken to her since the fight. When he wasn't on the road he was either at the gym or found some other way to avoid Alexis. She couldn't help wondering if he'd found his way back to Traci. She knew it would be her own fault this time if he had.

When she learned that the WWE would be in LA for Frankie's birthday she decided to surprise him by bringing Joseph to see daddy at work. She had called in a favor from Shane and gotten the proper passes to get into the building. Silently she prayed that this wouldn't just blow up in her face.

"Oh my goodness! Is this Joey," Trish Stratus squealed when she spotted Alexis walking down the hall with the stroller.

"It sure is," she said proudly. "Wanna hold him?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do," Trish gushed and carefully accepted the bundle from Alexis. "Oh he's so precious!"

"Lexibear?! Is that you?"

Both women turned their attention down the hall and spotted Mickie James headed their way with Melina and Victoria in tow. All three women gave Alexis hugs. It'd been almost a year since any of them had seen her.

"Is this the little prince," Victoria asked, cooing at Joseph.

"He's beautiful," Melina smiled, rubbing Joseph's cheek with a finger. She giggled when he reached up and grabbed the finger tightly.

"How come you're wandering around back here," Mickie asked between making faces at the baby.

"We came to surprise daddy for his birthday," Alexis replied offering a tight smile. She wasn't sure that she'd be welcomed with open arms now that she was finally inside the building.

"Have you spoken to Matt at all," Trish asked, handing Joseph off to Melina, who gladly accepted him. Through Jeff and Beth she had heard all about the blow up between the two.

Alexis shook her head no. "He left me a voicemail on the Fourth, but I never called him back."

"You know he's working tonight's show, right," Mickie asked, looking up from the baby.

"He's really miserable," Victoria added.

"You should definitely talk to him, Lex," Melina said.

"Mel, babe," Johnny Nitro called from down the hall.

All the women turned their attention toward him. He was with his tag partner Joey Mercury.

"Oh no," Joey snickered. "Melina's got a baby in her arms, John. She gonna go all 'my biological clock is ticking' on you now?"

"Shut up, Joey," Nitro grumbled. He realized that he recognized the woman Melina was handing the baby back to his face broke out in a smile. "Alexis? Is that you?"

"Hey, Johnny," she said giving him an awkward hug.

"This little one yours?"

"No, I kidnapped him and thought I'd bring him to his first wrestling show," Alexis replied with a smirk.

He laughed at the little joke. "You remember this knucklehead, right?"

"Of course she remembers me," Joey said hugging Alexis tightly. "Sexi Lexi and I go way back."

"You and Shelley have got to stop calling me that now that I'm a mom."

"Nah," Joey replied winking at her. "Now you're a MILF."

"You're a pig," Melina said shoving Mercury away from her friend. Mercury made pig noises at her and stuck his tongue out at her. "Johnny," she whined.

"Joe, cut it out, huh?"

"She started it!"

"We should go, Mel," Johnny said, rolling his eyes at his tag partner. "Our match is up next. It was great seeing you, Lex. We'll have to catch up some other time."

"Sure," she said watching as Nitro, Melina and Mercury walked off.

"Uh oh...Lex, don't look now, but Matt's heading this way," Mickie said. She pointed in his direction. He hadn't spotted Alexis yet.

"I really should go talk to him," Alexis sighed. "Could you ladies keep an eye on Joey?" Her query received a resounding yes and she left her son with them in order to go speak to Matt for the first time in months.

Matt looked shocked to see her there. "Lex? Hi." He wanted to pull her into his arms, but he kept his distance. He took her in and could tell that she was miserable.

"It's all right, Matt. You can hug me," she said. "I really could use one of your hugs right about now."

That was all the prompting he needed. He stepped forward and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you so much, Lex," he murmured into her hair. "I'm so sorry. I was an ass. Are you all right? Is Frankie treating you right?"

She finally broke down, her tears staining Matt's shirt.

Matt grasped her shoulders and held her at arm's length. "What'd he do?"

"Nothing," she sniffled shaking her head. "He's doing his best. It's me." She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"What do you mean it's you," he asked steering her over to a crate. He made her sit down and take a few breaths before she continued.

When her tears were a little more under control she explained what had been happening since she moved in with Frankie. Matt listened and didn't interrupt. He knew she needed to get everything out. Jeff, Beth, Shannon and Shane had told him that she'd been telling them everything was fine, but they could all tell she had been lying.

"And now...I...think I...pushed...him...back...to...Traci," she sobbed.

Matt held her until the tears subsided a bit. "You guys need some time by yourselves. Why don't I take Joey back to the hotel tonight and you and Frankie can have some alone time. I'm sure it's just the tension that needs to be broken, Lex."

"I thought you'd be pushing for me to come back to Cameron," she sniffled.

"Of course I want you and Joey back home," Matt said giving her a small smile. "But if you really want to work things out with Frankie...as much as I dislike the guy...then I'll support your decision."

She gave him a half smile. "Thanks, Matty."

"Go on and wash your face," Matt said. "I'll go get Joey and keep an eye on him for you guys." He pointed her to the ladies room and went to go get the baby.

Once she had washed away her tears and she no longer resembled Rudolph she set off to find Frankie. She spotted him at the catering table and snuck up behind him. "Excuse me, sir, are you the birthday boy?"

He turned toward her, but he looked anything but pleased to see her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you," she said, suddenly wondering if she made a mistake in coming to the arena. "I brought Joey...well, Matt's got him right now."

"You guys made up?"

She nodded, looking down at her hands.

He blew out a long breath and tucked a finger under her chin and tilting her head up. "I'm glad that you made up with Matt." He held out his arms for her and she walked into his embrace. "I'm sorry I was short with you, babe. I wasn't expecting you here tonight. It's not really a good night to be around me."

"What's wrong?"

"I suppose you should know since it'll effect you and Joey too," he sighed. "I'm tired of creative's lack of direction. I asked if they had anything for me and when I was told no I requested my release."

"Frankie...I thought this was your dream."

"It was...and I realized it wasn't what I had hoped it would be. I'm not happy here, Lex, and if they have nothing for me to do then I might as well go back to busting my ass in the indies. I'm waiting to hear their decision."

She frowned, not liking the uncertainty of their future. "If this is what you want then I'll support your decision."

He smiled, caressing her cheek. "Thank you."

"Matt is taking Joey for the night so we can have some alone time," she said.

"Are you ready for that?"

"I am," she replied, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

* * *

Later that night Frankie lay in bed, Alexis snuggled up at his side with her head on his chest. They had been intimate for the first time since their break up and he couldn't help feeling like he'd made a big mistake. He had truly wanted to make things work with Alexis for their son's sake, but he was slowly coming to the realization that he wouldn't be happy if he stayed with her.

He'd gone through the motions with Alexis tonight, but inside he felt nothing. Their intimacy just made him realize that he wanted Traci and not the woman there in his bed at that moment. He knew he had a terrible decision to make. Continue to put on a show for Alexis or break her heart again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

When Alexis woke the next morning she found Frankie's side of the bed empty. Frowning she sat up and scanned the room. No sign of him. With a sigh she tossed the covers aside and climbed out of bed, grabbing the first thing she could find to pull over her naked form.

Quietly she padded down the hall to their son's room. She had sensed that something was bothering Frankie after they'd made love, but was too spent to find out what it was. When she got to Joseph's doorway she saw Frankie sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, a stuffed animal in his hands.

When he saw movement out of the corner of his eye Frankie looked up at Alexis. She was clad only in his favorite Metallica shirt and the look of uncertainty on her face broke his heart. He knew that his actions had taken a toll on her self esteem and what he was going to tell her would hurt her even more.

"You weren't in bed when I woke up," she said.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied and looked back down at the stuffed duck before placing it back on a shelf.

"You have a lot on your mind," she replied. "I could tell last night."

He stood and motioned that he wanted to talk elsewhere. Somehow the conversation he was about to have didn't feel right in their son's nursery. He took her hand and led her to the living room.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, Frankie," Alexis said once they were seated. "It's just hard for me to..." She was quieted by his finger on her lips.

"Lex, I don't want an apology." She opened her mouth to say something, but he held up a hand to stop her. "What I have to say is...difficult and I...I've had all night to think about this. No matter what I want you to know that I really do care about you. You gave me a beautiful son and I can not tell you how much I love you for that."

Alexis swallowed thickly, a lump forming in her throat. She knew what was coming. She had been trying to kid herself that it wasn't since she moved there, but she always knew the other shoe would drop.

"Frankie," she rasped out and cleared her throat. "You don't have to say it. I know."

"No, you don't."

She smiled sadly at him, tears pricking her eyes. "I do. We gave it a try, but...this isn't working." She sniffled, a tear slipping down her cheek. "You might love me for bringing Joey into the world, but you're not _in_ love with me."

He frowned. "I tried, Lex. I really did."

"I know," she said, reaching out to take one of his hands and giving it a squeeze. "I know you did. I still love you, Frankie. I can't deny that. This hurts, but last night...I could tell...it just didn't feel right."

"No, it didn't." He raked a hand through his chestnut locks. "I wanted it to so badly, but..."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "But I definitely have feelings for Traci."

"Even though she thinks this is a competition and you're the prize?"

"I know she's immature, but..."

"I should go pick up Joey from Matt," Alexis said not wanting to hear the end of the statement.

"I can do that, Lex."

"No," she said standing. "I need to talk to Matt anyway." She gave him one last sad look before heading toward the bedroom. "I need to see if my old room is still available," she said as she entered the bedroom to dress.

Frankie sat on the couch and stared at his hands for a long time. She'd taken the news better than he thought she would. When he'd gone over what he needed to say in his mind he envisioned a screaming fit. He was surprised that Alexis had reacted in quite the opposite way.

What broke his heart the most was that now he knew she would be taking Joey back to North Carolina. He wasn't sure he could live with his son being on the other side of the country. He was even more unsure if he was willing to move to the other side of the country to be closer to him.

* * *

When Alexis finally arrived at Matt's hotel she checked herself over in the rear view mirror. Her eyes were red rimmed and she knew the moment Matt saw her he'd know she'd been crying and want to kill Frankie without even knowing the cause of her tears. Deciding there was nothing to be done for her appearance she headed inside to pick up her son.

"Here's mama," Matt cooed to Joseph as he opened the door. He looked up from the baby and his smile fell. "What happened? What'd he do?" He stepped aside to allow her entrance and closed the door behind her.

"It's something we both did," she replied, taking Joseph and holding him close to her.

"Did you two fight again?"

"No, the opposite actually. We had a lovely intimate evening," she explained, leaving out the details that Matt didn't need to know. "The only problem was…it was a complete lie."

"What do you mean?"

She set Joseph in his stroller.

"No matter how hard we try it'll never be the way it was before, Matt. Frankie doesn't love me. It's something I'll have to live with."

Matt wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Alexis buried her face in his chest waiting for the tears, but none came. She soon realized that she just couldn't cry over this anymore.

After a while she pulled away from Matt's embrace. He looked down at her with concern in his brown eyes.

"I'll be all right, Matty," she said smiling sadly. "I'll need some place to live now though."

Matt smiled, tucking a finger under her chin. "You have a home back in Cameron. It's always there for you whenever you need it, darlin'."

"Thanks, Matty."

"I'm always gonna be here for you, Lex. It's what family is for. Jeff and daddy feel the same way."

"I should get Joey back," Alexis sighed as she watched her infant son sitting in his stroller.

Matt nodded and followed her to the door. "You'll find someone to be happy with, Lex. I know you will."

"I don't think so, Matty," Alexis replied sadly. "It's time for me to concentrate on Joey and being a mom." She gave Matt a hug and a kiss and left.

Matt stared at the door with a frown on his face for a long while. Her final words bothered him. He knew she was hurting and he understood that she was reluctant to be with anyone new, but he hoped she would change her mind if given the chance.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_December 20, 2005  
Cameron, NC_

"Come on, Frankie," Alexis groaned as the phone continued to ring. She let out a curse when his voicemail answered. "Frankie, where the hell are you? You promised you'd be here for Joey's first visit with Santa."

Beth was bouncing Joseph on her hip when Alexis turned back to her. "No luck?"

Alexis shook her head no, slipping her phone back into her purse. She held out her hands for her son and Beth handed him over. "I guess we have to get it over with," she sighed. "Santa's only going to be here a little while longer."

"It's his loss, Lex," Beth consoled.

"I know. I just hate that he's missing out on so much."

Together the women headed over to the line for Santa Claus. It was late in the day and Joseph was getting fussy, but Alexis was determined to get her son's picture taken with Santa. When it was their turn she placed Joseph on Santa's lap and stepped back so the elf could take the picture.

"Smile, Joey," Alexis cooed.

"Smile nice now," Santa chortled.

The sound of the stranger's voice startled Joseph and he began to cry and squirm just as the elf snapped the picture.

"Oh, Joey," Alexis moaned as she retrieved her son from Santa. The elf handed Alexis a candy cane and the picture. "Great. This is my memento of Joey's first Christmas," she said handing the picture to Beth.

Joseph's face was contorted in an expression of pure agony with fat tears rolling down his cheeks as Santa attempted to console the scared baby.

"It's not so bad, Lex," Beth said. "I mean…aren't most babies afraid of Santa the first time? Think about it, he's a big guy with all that hair and a big booming voice. I'd be scared shit."

Alex managed a weak smile as she settled her son into the stroller with a bottle, bundling him up to head out into the cold. She'd had her fill of the mall to last a lifetime.

As she was getting Joseph settled in his car seat her phone began to ring. She buckled her son in and fished her phone out of her bag. Checking the caller ID she saw it was Frankie.

"Where the hell are you," she answered.

"Hello to you too."

"You promised you'd be here when Joey met Santa."

She heard him heave a sigh.

"I overslept, Lex. Jesus, cut me some slack, huh. He's six months old. It's not like he's gonna remember I wasn't there."

"That's not the point," Alexis grumbled. "You promised to be there for him!"

"I would have been if Matt had let me stay at the house," was the counter.

Beth sat in the passenger seat of the car, her legs outside the car. She watched as Alexis paced the length of the back bumper. She could tell she was getting more and more agitated from the tone of her voice though she couldn't make out the words.

"Lex, how about we get home," Beth called out. "Joey's tired and I'm pretty beat too."

Alexis came around the side of the car and peeked in the back window. Joseph's eyelids were indeed droopy. He was overdue for his nap.

"Whatever, Frankie. I have to get my son home. He's overdue for a nap."

"Oh so now he's _your_ son? Guess I had nothing to do with his creation, huh?"

"Maybe if you were more of a father he'd be _our_ son," Alexis retorted before ending the call.

She slid behind the wheel and rested her head on her hands on the steering wheel. Beth placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"What was his excuse this time," she asked gently.

"He overslept," Alexis sniffled. She wiped her eyes and glanced in the rear view mirror. Joseph had managed to nod off in his carseat. "I need to get him home. Maybe if he's lucky he'll see his father before he goes back to California for Christmas and New Year's."

Beth frowned. It hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone that Frankie had been seriously slacking off in the role of father. More and more Alexis was feeling the strain of being a single mother.

* * *

Frankie tossed his phone onto the nightstand and slipped out of bed, heading into the bathroom.

Traci rolled onto her side and watched him walk around the hotel bed. "What's wrong, baby? Alexis being bitchy again?"

"She has a right to be. I haven't exactly been keeping my promises to her," he replied, pausing in the doorway to the bathroom. "I'm gonna try to see Joey later...if Matt'll even let me in the house after missing pictures with Santa. For now I need a shower."

"Want company?" She sat up on the bed, letting the covers fall away from her naked form.

"No. I need some space, Traci. Please. Just let me be."

He headed into the bathroom and she flopped back on the pillows pouting. It was getting harder and harder for her to distract him away from Alexis and their son. With a frustrated groan she grabbed the remote and began to channel surf.

She had lost him for a few weeks after the brat was born and she would not lose him again. She would turn him against Alexis eventually. Traci smiled wide. When the day came she would lord it over little miss perfect.

* * *

"Matt, this is crazy," Alexis yelled.

Later that day Frankie had shown up on Matt's doorstep asking to see his son. Unfortunately Matt had answered the door and refused to let him inside. He'd made Alexis bundle the child up and bring him outside to see his father.

"Joey's gonna catch pneumonia out there!"

"Maybe Frankie should have thought about that before he stood you up," Matt replied. "He's not welcome in this house, Lex. End of story."

She glared up at him and much to everyone's surprise shoved him, practically knocking him into the wall.

"You're a stubborn asshole," she yelled, grabbing her jacket and storming out onto the porch.

"If he was really concerned with his son he'd have been at the mall," Matt yelled.

The slamming door was Alexis' only response.

"Matt, it's pretty cold out there," Beth said.

"And Joey's already had a couple of ear infections this winter," Jeff added.

Matt looked at the two of them. "I don't wanna see the kid get sick, guys, but...I just don't….I don't want him in my house."

* * *

Alexis slumped into the chair next to where Frankie sat with the baby in his lap. He had his jacket wrapped around his son trying to shield him from the wind.

"Didn't go so well, huh?"

Alexis leaned forward, pulling her jacket tight around her. "He's too pigheaded for his own good," she sighed. "I really need my own place."

"You need an income for that," Frankie replied and then bit his lip. Her unemployment was a touchy subject and he knew it. What little savings she'd had was quickly dwindling. "Sorry. I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"No, you're right." She groaned, standing and leaning against the railing. "I've been thinking of maybe wrestling again. I'd need to work off the ring rust first though." She turned away from him and gazed out at the horizon. "And I'd have to see if anyone's interested."

"I could ask around," he offered. "You're a good worker, Lex. I'm sure some promoters still remember you."

She turned back to him and offered a small smile. "Thanks. I'd appreciate it."

"For now I think you should get Joey back inside. We've got the start of a babysicle here." He stood and handed Joseph back to his mother. He bent down and gave his son a kiss on the forehead. "I wish I could be here for his first Christmas. I'd love to see him open his gifts."

"Maybe once I get back on the road you'll see more of him," Alexis offered.

He met her eyes and responded with a sad smile. "Bye Joey." He kissed the child again. "Daddy loves you." With that he headed to his car.

Alexis watched him pull out of the drive before heading inside. She walked past Matt without looking at him or saying a word to him. "Jeff, do you have Dixie Carter's number?"

"Sure, Lex. Why?"

"I think it's time I went back to work," she replied unbundling the baby. "It's time for me to save some money to get my own place." She looked pointedly at Matt before continuing. "I'll need some help shaking off the ring rust."

"I can do that, Lex," Matt offered.

"You think Shane and Shannon would mind pitching in," she asked Jeff, ignoring Matt's offer.

Jeff fought to urge to laugh at his brother's slack jawed response. He deserved the cold shoulder he was getting at the moment and he knew eventually Alexis would let him pitch in too.

"Sure thing, Lex. They'd be more than happy to help," Jeff replied.

"Thanks," she said kissing him on the cheek as she passed him to take her son upstairs.

"She's pissed at you," Jeff laughed.

"Shut up, Jeff," Matt grumbled brushing past his brother to head into the kitchen.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_December 31, 2005  
Cameron, NC_

"And there's extra diapers and bottles and…I know I'm forgetting something," Alexis told Gilbert Hardy, who sat with Joseph in his arms.

"Alexis, darlin', calm down," he said gently. It would be the first time she was leaving her son with someone else for the night. "Joey and I will be just fine."

"It's just…it's the first time I'm leaving him with someone and…."

Gilbert waved her off. "I know you have you anxities, darlin'. I know what I'm doin'. I raised two boys on my own when my wife passed."

"I know, Papa Gil," Alexis said leaning down and kissing his cheek. "But Joey's not even one yet and…"

"Darlin', you deserve a night to have some fun," Gilbert said giving her hand a little squeeze. "Go have fun and don't you worry about Joey."

Alexis gave her son a kiss on the forehead and headed for the door. She was apprehensive about leaving her son, but knew that Gilbert knew what he was doing. She was more apprehensive about the party Matt and Jeff were hosting for New Year's Eve. She really wasn't in a party mood.

The party would be full of a bunch of people that Matt and Jeff knew from WWE and some Jeff had met through TNA. There would no doubt be people she hadn't seen in nearly two years. She wasn't looking forward to people asking her why she'd never returned their calls.

* * *

"There you are," Matt smiled seeing Alexis coming down the stairs with Beth. It was finally almost time for the party. "You look beautiful, darlin'."

Alexis had borrowed a jade green shimmery halter top which she wore with a pair of black leggings. Beth had pulled her hair back into a messy bun with curls cascading down the back of her neck.

"And my angel looks like a vision," Jeff added joining his brother at the bottom of the stairs. Beth blushed and giggled, going to his side.

"I'm gonna put in a couple of hours at the party guys, but then I'm gonna head over to your dad's place and bring Joey home."

"It's New Year's Eve, Lex," Jeff pouted. "Live a little. Stay up past midnight for a change."

"Daddy's got Joey taken care of. If he needs you he'll call, but he'll be fine," Matt told her. "Besides, there'll probably be a buncha drunken stragglers at my place by mornin'. Not the kind of environment for a baby to be in."

"That's if Jeff and I don't get stuck with all the stragglers," Beth pointed out. "You deserve to have some fun, Lexi. You've been concentrating on taking care of Joey for months now. You haven't even kept in touch with your friends besides us."

"I guess," Alexis sighed.

Matt wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "There'll be some single guys there." She elbowed him in the ribs. "What? Too soon?" She just glared up at him a moment and the laughed.

* * *

"Come on, big guy," Johnny Nitro called as he helped Melina out of the car.

The couple watched as a large man climbed out of the car. He looked around at the cars parked all over the place and various partygoers heading toward the house.

"Are you sure it's all right for me to be here, John," he asked. "I mean…I'm not even part of the company anymore."

Nitro smiled. "Morgan, just come on."

"Matt, don't worry the Hardys won't care," Melina said. "Come on."

"Hey! John, Melina! Glad you could make it," Matt yelled when the three entered the house. He'd been drinking since the party began several hours ago and was already happily drunk.

"Hey, Matt," Nitro said. "You remember Matt Morgan, right?"

"Hell yeah! The stuttering dude," Matt slurred. "Good to have you here, big man!" He clapped Morgan on the back and went back to mingle with his guests.

"See," Nitro said to his large friend. "Told you it would be all right for you to be here."

"Yeah. I'm the stuttering dude," Morgan replied. "Awesome."

Melina chuckled and then spotted Alexis talking to Trish, Mickie, Gail and Beth and smiled. She grabbed Morgan's big hand pulled him behind her. "Come on, Matt. There's someone I want you to meet."

Alexis saw Melina coming, dragging the large man behind her. "New pet, Mels," she called.

Melina laughed. "No, this is Matt Morgan. He…well…he was released recently," she said and then looked up at him silently apologizing for bringing that up. "Just thought I'd introduce him around. Matt's newly single."

"Melina, com on," Morgan groaned finally realizing what he motives had been.

"It's true, Matt. You're a catch," Melina said. "Very single ladies." Melina winked at them and headed off to find her boyfriend and join the party.

"Hey, big guy," Mickie smiled. "Come on over. Don't worry about Melina. We won't jump your bones."

"Speak for yourself," Gail teased. "I likes me some big men."

"Cut it out," Beth laughed. "You're scaring him."

Morgan just gave them a nervous smile and took a seat on the couch next to Trish, wondering why Nitro and Melina had dragged him along.

"Matt, have you met Alexis," Mickie asked.

"Uh…no. Haven't had the pleasure."

"Hi," Alexis said shyly.

"You new? With the company, I mean."

"Oh I don't work for the WWE," Alexis replied. "I'm just a friend of Matt and Jeff's."

"Family, sweetie," Beth corrected. "You're family. She's like Matt and Jeff's adopted little sister."

"Oh."

"And she wrestles too…well…not recently, but…she's going to be getting back into the business," Gail added. "Can't wait to get my hands on you." She smiled wickedly.

"I said maybe, Gail," Alexis groaned. "Excuse me. I need to make a phone call."

Morgan watched as Alexis stood and headed into the kitchen in search of somewhere to make her phone call. The women went back to chattering away. He snapped out of his daze when someone literally snapped their fingers in his face.

"Huh?"

The women all smiled at him. "What'cha doin', Matt," Mickie asked.

"Uh…nothin'…just…nothin'. Excuse me, I need a drink." With that he stood and wandered off leaving the women chattering amongst themselves once again.

He headed into the kitchen, grabbing a cold beer from a bucket of ice on the table. He was slightly disappointed to not find Alexis there. Shaking off the disappointment he wandered out onto the back porch. That was where he found Alexis, sitting on the bottom step on the phone.

"I know. Sorry to have woken you, Gil. I was just…yes, I know. Love you too. Bye." She hung up and realized she wasn't alone. With a start she glanced over her shoulder. "You scared me."

"Sorry…I…didn't know anyone was out here," Morgan stammered.

"It's fine. I needed some air."

"Yeah. It's a little…stuffy in there, isn't it?"

Alexis chuckled, craning her neck to look up at him. "Big man, if you're gonna stay out here to chit chat could you at least come down here and sit with me? I'm gonna have a monster crick in my neck if I keep this up much longer."

"Sorry," Morgan chuckled, coming down the steps and taking a seat next to her. "Better?"

"A little bit," she smiled. Inside there was the ruckus of men chanting and some furniture being overturned. "Ah and the annual wrestling matches have begun," Alexis sighed. "Guess I'll be spending tomorrow helping Beth clean like every year."

"They do this every year?"

"Oh yeah. Last year was worse, but…yeah they're like this every year."

Inside the yelling and chanting got louder.

"You're not really into this party thing either, are you?"

"Not especially," Morgan replied, sipping his beer.

"Come on," she said standing.

"What?"

"I know a place that's quiet where we can talk without the soundtrack of drunken morons. It's not too far from here."

"You barely know me."

Alexis gave him a little smile. "I know, but…you're the only other sober person around here and…I feel I can trust you to behave yourself."

"As big as I am," he asked following her through the yard.

"You have kind eyes," she replied over her shoulder as she made her way toward Matt's house.

She was very lucky that the Hardy men all lived within walking distance. The shoes she'd borrowed from Beth were already starting to kill her feet and she paused to take them off, almost toppling over. Morgan rushed forward to catch her. She smiled up at him.

"See? You're just a big teddy bear," she smiled.

"So maybe I should be worried about you," he replied with a smile.

Alexis giggled. "Definitely. The moment I get you alone I'm gonna tie you up and do dastardly things to you." Even in the moonlight he could see her cheeks flush a bright red. "That…that was a joke...I…we just met and…I tend to have a twisted sense of humor."

"Don't worry about it. I'm definitely no prude. Might be fun to watch you try to tie me up though."

She paused, her foot on the bottom step of Matt's porch and looked up at him. "Kay, you're just as twisted."

Morgan leaned down to speak in her ear. "Maybe more so," he whispered. "Don't tell anyone though."

She giggled and shook her head leading him inside. "I think we're gonna get along just fine."

* * *

"You guys seen Lex," Jeff yelled to his brother, Shannon and Shane.

"I saw her headed to Matt's place with that big guy," Shane answered.

"Morgan," Shannon offered knowing Shane couldn't remember the guy's name.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Alone?"

"She's a big girl, Jeff," Matt said clapping his brother on the back. "Good for her." He headed off to join the party once again.

"He does realize that she's doing God knows what with that man in _his_ house, right," Shannon asked his friends.

Shane snickered. "Good for Lexi. She's getting' a little New Year's lovin'."

Shannon and Jeff exchanged glances and frowned. They were both silently debating whether to stay at the party or go check on Alexis.

Shane must have read their minds because he said, "I was kiddin', guys. She's a mom now. She wouldn't do anything that she didn't feel was safe."

Shannon and Jeff accepted that and shrugged off their misgivings, going back to the party themselves.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"So, this is your place," Morgan asked as he followed Alexis into Matt's house.

"Well, technically it's Matt's house, but I live here," Alexis explained. "It's just until I get back on my feet."

"Right," Morgan replied as he followed her into the living room. "Gail mentioned you were getting back into the business. So, what kept you out?"

"It's complicated," Alexis replied. "Want another beer? I think Matt has some in the fridge."

"Sure."

She headed into the kitchen and Morgan got comfortable on the couch. He accidentally knocked over a framed picture on the end table when he slung his arm over the arm of the couch. Picking it up he saw a picture of Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon, Beth, Alexis and in her arms rested Joseph.

"I think there's a couple of more beers in there if we…" Alexis stopped talking when she found Morgan looking at the picture.

"So, you took time off to have a kid, huh," he asked, looking at her as he placed the picture back on the end table.

"Not exactly how I wanted to broach the topic," Alexis sighed, handing him a beer. "Yeah. I was engaged and…I thought things were perfect only to find out that he'd been screwing around behind my back…with my best friend."

"Ouch," Morgan said taking a sip of his beverage.

"We'd already broken up when I found out I was pregnant," Alexis explained. "So, that's my sad story." She took a long sip of her own beer. "Melina said you're newly single. What's your story?"

Morgan let out a long breath and shrugged. "I wish I knew what happened," he finally said sadly. "I thought things were going great and then I woke up one morning with a note on the pillow and all her stuff was gone. All the note said was she needed to find herself. She changed her number and everything."

"Jesus, we're a pair," Alexis frowned. "How long ago did this happen?"

"A couple of days after Thanksgiving," he replied. "When'd you find out about your ex?"

"Last Christmas."

"Fuckin' holidays," Morgan muttered, taking a long pull of his beer. "So, you have a boy or girl?"

Alexis smiled. "Boy. Joey. The only good thing to come out of my relationship with Frankie. He's just a little over six months old now."

Morgan watched her as she spoke of her son and couldn't help the small smile that curled his lips. She lit up when she spoke of him.

"He's staying with Papa Gil…um…Matt and Jeff's dad. He kind of adopted me when I was a kid."

"Rough childhood?"

"You could say that. My mom died when I was nine, breast cancer."

"I'm sorry."

"Dad…didn't handle it so well. We'd always butted heads," Alexis said, peeling the label on her beer bottle. "Mom was kinda the glue that kept the family together. When she died…dad started drinking heavily." Her eyes welled up, but she forced the tears back. "When he drank…he got violent…and I was usually the only moving target around."

"Jesus, Alexis, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes before looking up at him and offering him a sad smile. "I don't know why I'm opening up to you like this," she said. "I barely know you."

"I have kind eyes, remember," he offered.

"I guess that must be it," she chuckled. "So, it's almost midnight. You care to usher in the new year with a strange girl who brought you home from a party?"

"I'd feel better ushering it in with a new friend I met at a party," he replied with a small smile.

She smiled. "Fair enough, but if you're gonna be my friend you're gonna have to call me Lex or Lexi. Not too many of my friends call me Alexis."

"Lexi," he said as if testing it out. "You got yourself a deal."

She grabbed the remote and turned the TV to one of the many Times Square New Year's shows. They settled in to watch the ball drop and stayed up late into the night talking and getting to know one another.

* * *

Late the next morning Alexis woke to the sounds of soft snoring and a warm body under her. Pushing herself up she realized that she and Morgan had fallen asleep on the couch. As much as she hated to admit it, it felt good to just lie there with him.

She was lonely, but since leaving Frankie she'd been hesitant to be with someone else. She was always afraid of opening her heart to someone only to have him reject her because of her son. She just wasn't ready to put herself out there just yet.

As she watched him sleeping his snoring came to an abrupt stop and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times before his eyes focused on her.

"Morning," he yawned.

"Morning. I guess whoever stayed crashed at Jeff's place," she said sitting up. "Usually this place is like a warzone after one of Matt and Jeff's parties." She stood and stretched. "Coffee?"

"Sounds good," Morgan replied.

"I'll go start it perking and then change into to something more comfortable. Beth's gonna kill me for wrinkling her top." She headed into the kitchen, but paused. "If you need to use the bathroom it's down the hall to the left. As soon as I'm changed I'll make us some breakfast if you want to stay."

Morgan smiled. "You can cook?"

She lifted a shoulder and dropped it. "I never get any complaints."

"I'd love to stay for breakfast." He stood and stretched a bit. "Bathroom is down the hall to the left?"

She nodded and headed into the kitchen to start their breakfast before running up to her room to change into a pair of old jeans and one of Matt's sweatshirts.

* * *

About an hour later Matt came stumbling home. The door slammed behind him and he cringed and shushed it.

"Lex," he called, cringing at the volume of his own voice. "You here, hon?"

"In the kitchen," she called. "I made breakfast."

"No food. Coffee," Matt groaned entering the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Morgan sitting at the table, finishing up what looked like French toast.

"Matt, you remember Matt Morgan, right? He was at the party last night."

"Sure. Hey, Matt. I see Lex is showing some Southern hospitality."

Morgan nodded downing the rest of his coffee. "The French toast is delicious. She's quite talented," he smiled.

"Great. Lex, can I speak to you a moment…in private?"

"Sure," Alexis replied tossing the dish towel she'd been drying her hands on onto the counter and following Matt out of the kitchen into the living room. "What's up?"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"What?!"

"Did you sleep with that behemoth?"

"Are you insane!"

Matt cringed and rubbed his temples. "Not so loud, Lex. It's a valid question. You disappeared with him and now I find you two eating breakfast together in my kitchen."

Alexis reached up and smacked him upside the head.

"OW! DAMN IT, LEX!" He cringed once again, his head swimming in a sea of pain.

Alexis glared up at him. "No, I didn't sleep with him," she hissed. "We talked and fell asleep on the couch. That's all. I just met the guy last night. Get your damn mind out of the gutter and go take some aspirin."

With that she stalked back into the kitchen.

Morgan had an amused smirk on his face. He'd heard her smack Matt upside the head and then him cry out in pain. "You beating up your brother?"

"He deserved it," she grumbled and the plastered on a happy face. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Thanks, but I really should go," Morgan frowned. "I came here with John and Melina. Hopefully they didn't leave me stranded."

"They're still at Jeff's," Matt said coming into the kitchen with an aspirin bottle in his hands. "I think they're still asleep."

"Can you find your way back," Alexis asked.

"I think so. Thanks for putting up with me for the night and for the delicious breakfast. I'm gonna have to hit the gym extra hard to work off that second helping."

"Yeah, that's great. I'll walk you out while Lexi cleans up," Matt said.

Alexis just rolled her eyes at him. She knew what he was up to, but she felt sure that Morgan wouldn't let it get to him.

"I'm glad you had a good time last night with Lex," Matt said as he walked Morgan back to his brother's house. "Listen, you seem like a nice guy and that's why I'm giving you fair warning here. Lexi is like my little sister and she's been through a lot of shit lately."

"Matt, I'm gonna stop you right there," Morgan interrupted. "Lexi and I just met last night. As of right now we're just friends. If we decide to take things further I can assure you I have no interest in hurting her in any way. So, you can relax. All right?"

Matt nodded. "She's just had her heart broken so much lately. It kills me to see her in pain."

"She's lucky to have you and Jeff to help her through," Morgan replied. "She told me how you took her in when she had nowhere to go and how much you and Jeff mean to her. She's very lucky to have people who love her."

By this time they had made it back to Jeff's house. "You can go on in. The door's not locked."

Morgan headed up the stairs and inside where he found Nitro and Melina sipping coffee on the couch. People were still crashed on the floor in various places across the room.

"Big guy," Nitro smiled when he saw his friend. "Where'd you get off to last night?"

"I hung out with Lexi," Morgan replied.

"Really," Melina practically squealed. "I knew you two would hit it off! So, when are you seeing her again?"

"I don't know, Melina." He then frowned. "Shit. I didn't even get her number."

Melina smiled wide. "I can give you that. She won't mind. So, tell me all about last night. Don't leave out a single detail."

"All we did was talk, Melina. She made me breakfast this morning."

"You know her one night and she's cooking for you already," Nitro exclaimed. "Damn, it took Mel at least a month before she'd even make me toast."

"Stop it," Melina said smacking him playfully.

"You guys gonna be much longer? I kinda wanted to grab a shower and finish packing," Morgan asked.

Nitro fished the car keys out of his pocket and tossed them to the larger man. "Take the car. We can hitch a ride back to the hotel with someone else."

Morgan caught the keys. "Thanks."

The couple watched him leave before turning back to each other. "Melina, no. I know what you're thinking."

"What," she feigned innocence.

"If it's meant to be they'll make it work. Stay out of it," Nitro warned.

"But he's been so miserable since Kaycee left him," Melina pouted. "He actually smiled when he was talking about Lex."

"I know, babe, but you remember what happened when you tried to play cupid with Joey. It blew up in your face."

"That's because Joey's an idiot. It's not my fault he's a twelve year old trapped in a man's body."

Nitro chuckled and kissed her temple. "Let it be, babe. Let things happen organically. I don't think Lex will take too kindly to you meddling in her personal life. Just give Matt her number and be sure to give her his number and let it work itself out. Promise me."

Melina frowned as he fixed her with a stare. "Fine," she sighed. "You take all my fun."

He chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips. "I let you have plenty of fun and you know it."

* * *

Later that afternoon once she'd picked up her son from Gilbert's house Alexis made her way over Jeff's house to help with the clean up. The last of the party stragglers had finally left by the time she arrived. Beth was sweeping some crumbs and Jeff was gathering all the disposable cups and plates in a garbage bag.

"Where'd you get off to last night," Beth asked with a smile when she saw Alexis.

"I went back to Matt's," she replied setting Joseph down in his car seat. He was napping so she pitched in with the clean up.

"Alone," Jeff asked, knowing the answer.

"No," Alexis replied. "And before you two ask all Matt and I did was talk all night."

"I see," Jeff replied with a mischievous grin. "So you're on a first name basis with Morgan, huh?"

"Are sure all you did was talk," Beth asked.

"We fell asleep on the couch, pervs," Alexis replied. "Get your minds out of the gutter. I just met the guy. You know I don't work that fast."

"Matty give you the third degree yet," Jeff asked.

"Yes and I set him straight."

Beth snorted. "You smacked him upside the head while he had his hangover didn't you?"

Alexis smiled. "You know me too well."

"So, you gonna see Morgan again," Jeff asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Alexis frowned. "I'd like to. It was so easy talking to him. I felt comfortable with him. Like I could tell him anything."

"So, what's stopping you from seeing him," Beth asked.

"I never got his number," Alexis frowned.

Jeff smiled, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Lexi. I heard him talking to Melina and Nitro. You should be getting a call either from him or Melina soon."

"Awesome." Alexis sniffed the air and crinkled her nose, shoving Jeff away. "You need a shower, Jeffy. You smell like booze and sex."

Beth guffawed when she saw the stunned expression on Jeff's face.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

February 2006

Raleigh, NC

"Why couldn't we just tell Lex we were comin'," Jeff asked as he took a seat in the bleacher section of the local high school where an indy show would be taking place. Matt, Shannon and Shane were with him.

"Because I didn't want her to get all nervous," Matt replied. All four men wore ball caps and hooded sweatshirts in an effort to disguise themselves. This wasn't about them. Tonight was about Alexis and the other stars on the card.

"She was nervous enough without knowin' we were comin'," Shane added.

"I would think that knowin' her friends were in the crowd would help her confidence," Jeff frowned. "I mean…it's been almost two years since she's actually had a match."

"Don't worry, Jeffro," Shannon smiled. "I been workin' with her a lot. She's definitely ready to go."

The house lights dimmed and a spotlight on the ring was turned on as loud guitar riffs sounded through the venue. The show was about to begin. The four men settled in to wait for their friend's match and to enjoy some indy action.

* * *

"You Lexus," a woman asked as Alexis pulled her shoulder length raven locks into a ponytail.

When she turned to face the speaker she saw a woman who was just an inch or two shorter than her. Her jet black hair had red extensions braided into it in several places, making her hair seem thicker and fuller than it actually was. She wore a hot pink shirt that said "OMG" and "WTF" below it in bold black lettering and a pair of plain black short shorts.

"That's me," Alexis smiled, setting her brush down.

"I'm Deuce," she said holding out her hand. Alexis arched a brow and took the offered hand. The woman chuckled. "Medusa Harper. I'll be kicking your ass tonight."

Alexis smiled and nodded as she shook the woman's hand. "The Fire Cracker, right?" Medusa nodded. "How'd you come by that moniker?"

"Long story short, I have a bit of a temper," Medusa replied. "Especially when people crack on my name."

"It's definitely an interesting one," Alexis admitted. "You parents fans of Greek mythology or something?"

"Or something," Medusa replied and then she shrugged. "I guess they were smokin' something."

Alexis couldn't help chuckling. "Well, now that the introductions are done I think we should go over our match. What do you say?"

Medusa smiled. "Exactly why I came to find you."

* * *

"How much longer until Lexi's match," Jeff whined.

"She should be coming up next," Shane replied. "What's the matter Jeffro, not having fun?"

"Jeff, you should be happy for Lex," Shannon pointed out. "She wasn't curtain jerking and if I'm not mistaken her match is right before the main event."

"It is," Matt replied, mentally ticking off the matches they'd already seen and realizing only one more match remained. "Jeff, she's got the job of keeping the crowd hyped up before a title match."

Before Jeff could reply the opening guitar riff and drumbeat of Metallica's Broken, Beat & Scarred blasted through the venue. The crowd began to roar as the ring announcer stepped between the ropes.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall with a ten minute time limit."

As the song kicked into its driving beat the curtains parted and Medusa bounced down the aisle, slapping hands.

"Making her way to the ring, hailing from Nashville, Tennessee," the ring announcer continued as Medusa climbed into the ring and began to bounce on the ropes, waving to the fans and mouthing the words to the song. "The Fire Cracker, MEDUSA HARPER!"

"Does this mean that Lex is…" Jeff began, but soon quieted when Medusa's music stopped. The crowd settled to wait for Medusa's opponent. The fact that the young woman had been so welcomed by the crowd and was happily slapping hands with the fans made it clear that she was the babyface in the match.

Once the crowd had settled a bit Thousand Foot Krutch's Smack Down began to blare over the sound system.

"And her opponent, making her return to the squared circle," the ring announcer yelled.

The curtains once again parted and Alexis sauntered down the aisle, a look of pure disdain on her face. Fans tried to touch her and she pulled away from them, yelling at them.

"She hails from Cameron, North Carolina! This is…LEXUS!"

Alexis stepped through the ropes and demanded the mic from the announcer. He handed it over and she shoved him toward the ropes.

"CUT MY MUSIC," she yelled. The music stopped and the crowd began to boo.

"She's a heel," Shane said, somewhat shocked.

Matt smiled. "She always did like playing the bad girl better."

"On any other night I would be ecstatic to be back in my second home, my ring," Alexis began. "Unfortunately my triumphant return has to be sullied by the likes of this shithole."

"Holy shit, she's not pulling any punches," Shannon laughed.

Alexis smiled when the booing got louder. "And what is…this?" She pointed to Medusa. "I go away for almost two years and they're scraping the bottom of the barrel for talent. What are you supposed to be, honey, Emo Barbie?"

She smirked at Medusa, who flipped her off with both hands and a smile on her face. "Nice. Let's see if you're still smiling when I break those fingers."

She tossed the mic down and ran at Medusa. Before she could do anything Alexis found herself kicked in the gut. When she doubled over Medusa grabbed her and suplexed her to the mat.

"That Medusa chick is pretty damn good," Jeff said, cringing as Alexis was catapulted into the corner. Medusa ran at her and drop kicked her in the back.

* * *

"What are you doing," Traci asked when she saw Frankie at the curtain in the back.

"Just watching Lex's match," he replied.

Traci snuggled up close and peeked out, frowning. "Didn't take much time to work off the ring rust, huh?"

"What are you talking about? She's been training since the middle of December."

"That drop toe hold was sloppy," Traci pointed out. "And those forearm smashes look weak."

"It's her first match in almost two years, Trace, cut her some slack," Frankie replied. "Why don't you go make sure your bag is all packed. We're leaving soon."

Traci glared at him, though he didn't seem to notice. "Fine. I'll meet you at the car."

She was swearing up a storm in her head. If it was the last thing she ever did she would break the hold Alexis had over him. He was her man now and that's how she intended to keep things.

* * *

Alexis attempted to use the ropes for leverage in a pin, but the referee saw and knocked her hands off. She fell back with a yelp and Medusa managed to roll her up for the win. As Medusa's hand was raised by the ref Alexis threw an tantrum in the ring. Medusa blew her a kiss as she hopped out of the ring and skipped up the aisle to the curtain.

Alexis slowly got to her feet and screamed at the crowd as she exited the ring. She exchanged words with several fans on the way up the aisle to the back.

"Come on, guys," Shane said.

"We're not staying for the main event," Jeff asked.

Matt rolled his eyes at his brother. "He didn't wanna be here before Lex's match and now he doesn't wanna leave."

"We're going to see Lex in the back," Shannon explained.

"How?"

"I know the promoter," Shane smiled. "Old buddy."

* * *

"You. Were. Awesome," Medusa exclaimed, hugging Alexis when she stepped through the curtains, surprising her.

"Thanks," she said awkwardly hugging her back. "You were pretty damn good too."

"You really took almost two years off," Medusa asked as she removed her fingerless gloves.

"Yup."

"Injury?"

"Baby," Alexis replied.

"Wow. You're a mom?"

"Unfortunately," said a familiar voice behind them.

Alexis' face broke out into an ear to ear smile as she turned around and saw her four friends standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?!"

"Had to see our girl in action," Jeff smiled.

She threw herself into Matt's arms, giving him a tight hug and then punching him in the arm. He groaned, but didn't protest. He'd earned it for his comment. She then hugged each of the other guys.

Medusa stood by, watching the reunion a while before clearing her throat.

"Oh, guys, this is Medusa Harper," she said pulling the woman over. "Deuce, this is…"

"Everyone knows who the Hardys, Shane Helms and Shannon Moore are," Medusa smiled. "I'm a fan." She shook each guy's hand, but lingered a while with Matt. "A very big fan."

"Well, we certainly appreciate your support," Matt replied smiling wide.

"We were gonna head out to get some drinks," Shane interjected, his eyes darting between Matt and Medusa. "Why don't you come along?"

"You have to," Alexis agreed.

"I'd love to," Medusa said, winking at Matt. "Just let me shower and change."

"Great," Alexis chirped, still buzzing from the adrenaline of her first match back. "We'll meet you guys at the usual place in about a half hour."

"See you there," Matt said, his eyes raking up and down Medusa's frame as she walked away happily chattering with Alexis.

"Come on, lover boy," Shane chuckled grabbing Matt in a headlock and dragging him away.

* * *

"Lex, you looked good out there."

Alexis and Medusa had just made it to the women's locker room when Frankie approached them.

"I'll meet you inside," she told Medusa. She gave Alexis a questioning look, but headed into the locker room. "Thanks. Didn't think you'd be sticking around to watch. Where's…"

"She's waiting in the car," Frankie replied before she could ask. "And probably seething. I just…it was good to see you back in action."

"Well, I suppose have you to thank…partially…for getting me on tonight's card."

"Partially?"

"The promoter's an old friend of Shane's. He went to bat for me when I told him you were trying to convince the guy to hire me."

"Oh."

"So, if it wasn't for you…Thank you, Frankie. If you'll excuse me, I have to shower and meet the guys for drinks."

"Sure. Could I stop by tomorrow to see Joey?"

"Just call first," she replied with a small smile. "I'll have him ready for you. There's a little park not far from Matt's house we can take him to."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

Alexis watched him walk away before turning back to the locker room. She found Medusa standing in the doorway and couldn't help wondering if she'd listened in on the whole conversation.

"That your baby's daddy," she asked. Alexis nodded. Medusa let out a low whistle. "He's fuckin' hot."

"Yes. He's also a fuckin' cheatin' bastard," Alexis replied. Medusa met her eyes and they shared a laugh. "Come on, Deuce. You have a Hardy to seduce."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Like a frying pan to the face," Alexis laughed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

A little over a half hour later Alexis and Medusa entered the bar. Alexis scanned the place and smiled spotting the Hardys, Shannon and Shane sitting in their usual booth. Patting Medusa on the shoulder she motioned for her to follow.

"Finally," Shannon yelled seeing the two women.

"Deuce, you can sit by me," Matt called, shoving Shane further into the booth.

Medusa happily slid in beside Matt. Alexis slid in the other side next to Jeff, who slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Shit, I should check in on Beth and Joey," she murmured, pulling out her phone.

Jeff placed a hand over hers, taking the phone and pocketing it. "I just called. Joey's sleeping soundly. Beth is beat, but happy to help. Now, you deserve a break from being momma for a couple of hours."

Alexis smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Jeffy. You know I love you to pieces, right?"

"I do," he laughed. "And I love you too."

"Enough lovey dovey shit," Shane announced. "Bar wench! We're ready to order."

"So, Deuce, what'll it be," Matt asked.

"I could go for some sex on the beach," she smirk.

The others laughed when Matt's cheeks turned bright pink.

"Or a screaming orgasm," Medusa continued.

Alexis snorted and reached over to close Matt's mouth. "You're drawing flies, sweetie," she chuckled. "Has it been that long since a woman's flirted with you?"

"Shut up," Matt grumbled at her before turning a smiling face to Medusa. "Screaming orgasm, huh?"

Medusa beamed at him. "Think you can help me with that?"

"Definitely."

"They are aware that we can hear them aren't they," Alexis asked the others.

"Let him have his fun," Jeff chuckled. "It's been a long time since…"

"Yeah," Alexis agreed. "Let him have his fun." She took his hand and led him away from the table to dance.

Medusa's flirting was cut short as an up tempo song began to play. She smiled and stood. "Come on, studly. We're dancin'."

"But I don't…" was all Matt could get out before Medusa dragged him to where Jeff and Alexis were dancing.

"Did you ever think you'd see the day when Matt Hardy danced," Shane asked Shannon.

Shannon smiled as he watched the elder Hardy brother moving awkwardly to the music. "I think this chick could be good for Matt," he replied.

"I'll drink to that," Shane said holding up his beer bottle to Shannon, who clinked it with his.

* * *

"I gotta get home," Alexis slurred, pulling her keys out of her pocket.

"Whoa, Lex," Jeff said, snatching her keys. "You ain't drivin'."

"I got her, Jeff," Shannon said slipping Alexis' arm around his neck and helping her to the door.

"Shan, you're drunk too," Jeff protested.

"I called a cab," Shannon scowled. "I ain't stupid."

"That's debatable," Shane chimed in.

"Let's go, Lex. I'll get you home," Shannon said shooting a death glare in Shane's direction.

"Where's Matty? Couldn't I just get a ride from him? I hate to put you out, Shan."

"Matt and Deuce disappeared hours ago," Shannon replied as he helped her into the waiting cab. "It's best not to think about what they're doing right now."

Alexis giggled and then groaned, hiccupping.

"Ah crap," Shannon yelped, and yanked her out of the cab in time for her to empty the contents of her stomach behind it. "Better?"

She nodded and stumbled back into the cab. Shannon climbed in next to her, giving the cabbie the address and settling back in the seat. Alexis leaned her head on his shoulder and was out cold the moment the cab began moving.

When they finally arrived at Matt's house Shannon asked the cab driver to wait. He gently woke Alexis and half carried, half walked her to the door, feeling over the door jamb for the spare key Matt kept there. He let them in and helped her up to her room.

"Here we are," he said as he all but dumped her in the bed. "Home. Safe and sound." He slipped her shoes off and tucked her into bed. As he was getting up to leave she grabbed his hand.

"Shanny," she said softly. "Thank you."

"You would have done the same for me, Lex."

"I mean for everything," she sighed. "For being my friend…even after I…"

"Lex, don't. It's no big deal. You just don't see me that way. I understand."

"But I lied," she whimpered. "I just…I couldn't bear the thought of losing you as a friend if things went bad. Frankie hurt me so bad, Shan."

Shannon sat down on the bed and brushed some hair from her face. "I know, Lex. You don't have to explain."

"I think you're adorable, Shanny. I want you to know that," she replied looking up at him with bleary eyes. "The timing was just never right for us. You're….my Shannybear."

"And I always will be," he smiled, caressing her cheek. "Get some sleep, honey. You need it." He bent down to kiss her forehead. She was asleep before he even left the room.

"You just droppin' off, Lex," Matt asked seeing Shannon leaving her room.

"Yeah. She celebrated a little too hard," Shannon chuckled.

"Matt, you comin' back, darlin'," Medusa called from Matt's room.

"I see you have your hands full," Shannon laughed. "I got a cab waiting outside. Have fun, Matt."

* * *

The next morning Alexis stumbled down to the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee pot. Her head was pounding and she made a mental note to hunt down some aspirin as soon as she'd had some coffee.

"Wow. You look like the life of the party."

The voice startled her and Alexis spilled half her coffee down the front of her shirt. "Shit!"

"Sorry," Medusa exclaimed, grabbing some napkins and helping her mop up the mess. "I thought you saw me."

"No," Alexis cringed at the sound of her own voice. "I get tunnel vision when I'm hung over."

"Sounds like Matt and I missed a good time," she chuckled.

It was then that Alexis took in what Medusa was wearing; one of Matt's shirts and not much else.

"Deuce, you little slut you," Alexis exclaimed and then cringed again.

"What?"

"You literally just met Matt last night," Alexis scolded as she refilled her mug.

Medusa shrugged. "It's not like I go hopping into bed with every guy I meet. Matt's…special."

"Uh huh."

"We have this connection. It's hard to explain." She shrugged again. "You never had an itch you needed help scratching?"

"I have a kid now," Alexis reasoned. "I can't just go off hopping into bed with strange men."

Medusa shook her head. "I don't regret what happened last night and I hope it happens more often in the near future."

"You can bet on that," Matt said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to his chest as he kissed her neck.

"Oh God," Alexis moaned. "I'm hung over, scalded with coffee and now I've gone blind!"

"Heads up," Matt replied, tossing her a bottle of aspirin. "Figured you be needing that this morning. Beth called a little while ago. She's droppin' Joey off."

Before Alexis could reply the house phone began to ring. Alexis groaned, rubbing her temples at the shrill sound.

Matt went to answer it. He returned several minutes later with the cordless. "It's Frankie."

"Shit," Alexis said quickly taking the aspirin and gulping them down with coffee. "He wants to see Joey today."

"Ooh! Hot piece of ass is coming here today," Medusa asked with a wide smile.

"He's not welcome in this house," Matt said glaring first at her and then at the phone as Alexis took it.

"Sorry. I just….I didn't mean anything by it, Matt."

He softened and wrapped his arms around her. "He's got someone. You don't wanna get tangled up with his mess. It's bad enough Lex is."

Medusa kissed him on the lips and smiled. "It's so sweet how much you care about her."

"I have just enough time to grab a shower, change Joey and get over to the park to meet Frankie," Alexis sighed. "If my head doesn't explode before then."

"You go take care of yourself. Deuce and I can take care of Joey until you're ready," Matt said. "We'll even change him."

"Thanks," Alexis called over her shoulder as she headed upstairs.

* * *

An hour later as she wheeled Joey over to the playground Alexis spotted Traci sitting with Frankie.

"Can this day get any worse," she muttered, but plastered on a smile. "Look, Joey! Daddy's here." The child began to fuss when he laid eyes on his father.

Frankie said something to Traci, who huffed. He jogged over to his son and scooped him out of the stroller.

"There's my boy," he said tossing the child in the air and tickling his belly. He looked at Alexis and his smile fell a bit. "You look like hell."

"Thanks," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she took a seat on a nearby park bench. "I'm a bit hungover. What's she doing here?"

"She's a part of my life, Lex, and that means she's going to be part of Joey's life," Frankie explained and motioned Traci over. "Can we just try to be civil for Joey's sake?"

"I'm not the one with an issue of civility, Frankie."

"Is this Joey," Traci asked, her voice syrupy sweet. "Hello, handsome!"

"You want to hold him," Frankie asked.

"Sure," Traci replied, though she looked like a deer in headlights. Alexis would have laughed in the woman's face if it wasn't for Frankie's pleading tone when he asked her to be civil.

Frankie placed the child in Traci's arms and she held him awkwardly. Joey sensed her displeasure and began to fuss. Alexis silently praised her son for not playing nice.

"It's all right, little guy," Traci cooed.

Joseph let out a loud wail as he squirmed in her arms and then, much to Alexis' pleasure, he let a very wet sneeze loose all over Traci's face and neck.

"You little bastard," Traci exclaimed, releasing the child.

Alexis gasped, her heart in her throat, as she watched in slow motion as her son slipped from the woman's arms, his arms and legs flailing. She breathed a very loud sigh of relief when Frankie's instincts took over and he caught the child before he could hit the concrete.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Alexis yelled.

"Your son sneezed on me," she yelled.

"So your first instinct is to drop him," Alexis screamed. "If you ever jeopardize my son's health again I will kill you!"

"You won't have to," Frankie said stepping in between the two women before it could get more heated. "She won't be going anywhere near Joey again."

"What the hell does that mean," Traci demanded.

Frankie handed Joseph back to his mother and glared at Traci. "It means I'm going to spend time with my son and you're going back to the hotel and getting your shit. I want you gone by the time I get back."

"But…"

"Go, Traci."

The raven haired Knockout flinched at his tone and scurried off. He watched her go a while before turning back to his son and Alexis. She had managed to quiet the child a bit.

"Are you okay, buddy," he asked, giving the child the once over. "The bad lady is gone now and she's not coming back." He met Alexis' eyes. "I promise."

"Frankie…"

"It's been a long time coming, Lex," he sighed as he took Joseph from her and cradled him to his chest. "She's been trying to keep me from seeing him. All we do is fight lately. I think…"

"Her spell finally wore off," Alexis smiled.

"I guess so." He returned her smile. "You think he's old enough to sit in a swing?" He nodded toward the baby swings on the playground.

"I think he'd love that," she replied as she walked with him over to the swings.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Later that afternoon when Frankie returned from the park he found Traci sitting on the hotel bed, her bags packed by her side.

"I thought I told you to be gone by the time I got back."

"Frankie, come on. This was a big misunderstanding…an accident."

"Accident? You called my son a bastard and _dropped_ him, Traci. You're lucky I caught him or you'd be paying medical bills right now."

"He surprised me. Frankie, we can get past this. Are you really going to let something as silly as this come between us?"

"Silly? You almost maiming my only child is silly," Frankie growled. "Tell me, Traci, exactly why are you so gung ho about saving this relationship? Huh?"

"I love you."

"BULLSHIT!"

She jumped at his exclamation.

"If you loved me you would have accepted that I have a child and understood that I need to see my child instead of trying to keep me from him." He shook his head. "You don't love anyone but yourself, Traci. I don't know what you have against Lex, but I see your game now. You want to hold onto me like a trophy so you can lord it over Alexis that you got me and she doesn't."

"That's a lie. I do love you," she cried, grabbing his arm.

He grabbed her and pinned her up against the wall. "Traci, hear me now because I will NOT repeat myself. You are made of bitch and I want nothing to do with you ever again. Now…_leave_ before I call security to escort you out."

He released her and she grabbed her bags, glaring up at him. "I hope you have a miserable life with your little brat and that bitch," she muttered as she left.

He caught her wrist, making her look up at him with wide eyes. "You should be pleased with yourself, Trace. You set out to destroy my relationship with Alexis. Mission Accomplished. You set your goals way too high when you tried to come between me and my son." With that he shoved her out of the room and slammed the door.

* * *

When Alexis got Joseph home she found Jeff on the porch on the phone. When she got up the steps she realized it was her cell.

"What are you doing on my phone," she demanded.

"I forgot I took it from you last night," he replied. "Morgan just called. I told him you'd be back soon if he wanted to hang on. He's a cool guy."

"Yeah." She accepted the phone from him. "Can you get Joey inside?"

"Sure."

She took a breath to calm herself down. She never failed to get butterflies whenever Morgan called. When she felt steady enough she put the phone to her ear.

"Sorry about making you wait, big guy," she said hoping she sounded casual.

"No problem. Jeff told me you took your son to see his father," Morgan replied. "I was just calling to see how last night went. Your big comeback and all. I wish I could have been there to see it."

She settled into a chair on the porch, a smile spreading across her face. "I wish you could have been there too. It was great. The guys surprised me and I made a new friend. We all went out for drinks after."

"Sounds like I missed a party."

"Only thing you missed was me being a sloppy drunk," she laughed. "Today is definitely not been one of my better days."

"Bad hangover?"

"For starters," Alexis replied and then told him about the incident at the park with Traci.

"She just let him go? Jesus, what a bitch."

"And you haven't even met her," Alexis sighed. "Frankie says he's done with her. We'll see if that's true. She has a way of creeping back into…" She stopped herself. "That's his business I suppose. He said she won't be around Joey anymore and I believe that much at least."

Morgan could tell she didn't want to talk about anymore. "Guess who's gonna be in your neck of the woods in about a week?"

"You're kidding? That's great."

"I've got a couple of shows booked. I was hoping maybe we could get together then. Maybe go to dinner or something. You know…just hang out."

"Dinner would be great," Alexis replied. "So, when are you coming in?"

"I fly in on the thirteenth for a show," Morgan replied.

"So…that means…you probably won't be available for that dinner until…." She processed the date. "Mr. Morgan are you trying to weasel your way into a date for Valentine's Day?"

He chuckled. "You caught me. I just thought that two friends could get together for the night. That's all. No expectations."

"Well…normally I boycott Hallmark holidays…"

"There's more than one?"

Alexis laughed. "As long as there's no expectations."

"None. Just two lonely people getting together."

"Well….you got yourself a date, big man."

"Great. I look forward to it. For now I'll let you get back to your son."

"Kay, see you soon….Valentine." They both shared a laugh as she ended the call and headed inside.

"Someone's awfully happy," Beth said.

"She always gets that silly smile on her face when she talks to Morgan," Matt pointed out.

"What silly smile," Alexis asked, feigning ignorance.

"Don't play dumb, Lex," Jeff smiled. "So, what did the big man want?"

"He's got a couple of shows around here next week," she replied with a shrug. "I don't suppose you and Beth would be free to babysit?"

"When," Beth asked.

"Um…Valentine's Day."

"Lex…you…are you tellin' us you have a date for Valentine's Day," Jeff asked.

"No. It's the only night that Matt has free," she replied matter of factly.

Matt snorted. "You got a date for Valentine's Day."

"Matty, don't tease," Jeff lightly scolded. "Sorry, hon, but Beth and I made plans."

"Oh," Alexis frowned and then turned her gaze to Matt.

"Sorry, honey I'd love to watch Joey, but…"

"You already made plans with Deuce? Damn you two don't waste any time."

"Gotta strike while the iron is hot," Matt smirked. "And this iron is definitely hot."

"I really wish I could unhear that," Alexis groaned. "Do you think that your dad could…"

"He's got plans with a lady friend," Jeff interrupted.

"Shit."

"Maybe Shannon could do it," Beth offered.

"Maybe I could do what," Shannon asked as he entered the house.

"Babysit Joey on Valentine's Day," Alexis replied. "I…um….kinda….have a date."

"Kinda," Shannon laughed. "Well, I'm kinda free so I definitely don't mind sittin' with Joey."

Alexis jumped up and hugged him tightly. "You are a lifesaver!"

"Anything to help," Shannon replied hugging her back.

Alexis pulled away from him and frowned. "Beth, I'm gonna need to borrow something to wear."

Beth smiled. "I think I have just the thing," she said taking Alexis' hand. "Come on. I'll show you."

As the women left Shannon turned his attention to the brothers. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Matt Morgan," Jeff replied.

"Didn't she…I mean…they only just met New Year's night and they're already goin' out for Valentine's Day?"

"It's the only night he has free this trip to Carolina," Matt replied.

* * *

Valentine's Day finally rolled around and Alexis waited nervously for Morgan to arrive. Beth had loaned her a basic black dress and had given her dramatic smokey eye make up. She was just checking on Shannon and Joseph when the doorbell rang.

Matt answered the door. He had just finished getting ready for his own date. "Lex, your date's here."

"I thought we said it wasn't a date," Morgan smiled when she invited him in.

"It is what it is, big man," she laughed. "Come on. There's someone I want you to meet."

She brought him into the living room where Shannon was feeding Joseph. He glanced up and nodded a hello to the bigger man.

"Matt, this is Joey," Alexis said scooping her son up. "Joey, this is mommy's friend Matt."

"Hey there, little guy," Morgan cooed at the baby and tickled his tummy. Joseph squealed and grabbed Morgan's finger, attempting to bite it.

Alexis giggled and rescued the digit from being used as a teething ring. "Someone's still hungry," she laughed and placed him back in his walker.

"Don't worry about Joe, Lex. You go have fun," Shannon said.

"Thanks, Shan. I owe you big time."

"No you don't," Shannon called as the two left.

"So…this is going to sound really stupid, but…um…do you know of any place around here to have dinner…that's not booked up for Valentine's Day," Morgan asked as he led Alexis to his rental. "I tried to make reservations, but on short notice…"

Alexis giggled. "How's the room service at your hotel?" She surprised herself with the suggestion.

"Haven't tried it yet," he replied with a smile as he slid behind the wheel.

"Sounds like a plan then," she replied.

"All right. Um…just give a me a minute to tidy up a bit when we get there. I wasn't expecting company."

She laughed. "I live with Matt Hardy. His middle name is slob."

"Yeah, well….I don't think you wanna see my dirty drawers all over the place," he replied making her laugh. He smiled thoroughly enjoying the sound of her laughter.

* * *

"You know, normally I hate this holiday," Alexis said taking a sip of the champagne Morgan had sent up with the room service. "But I think tonight has been pretty damn good."

They were relaxing on his bed watching an old movie that neither was particularly interested in. They were just enjoying each others' company. Alexis found that for the first time since her break up with Frankie she felt completely comfortable with someone other than those she considered family.

He smiled and cautiously slid and arm around her, testing the waters. When she cuddled into his side his smiled widened. "It's definitely been a good night. I can't help feeling the night would have been better had I actually managed to get a reservation at a nice restaurant."

Alexis set her glass on the nightstand and looked up into his eyes. "Tonight's been perfect, Matt. I wouldn't change a thing." Before she could second guess herself she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

His arms slid around her, deepening the kiss. This is what he'd been dying to do since he picked her up that night. He groaned when she pushed him on his back and straddled his lap.

Before they knew it their clothes were in a pile on the floor as they explored each others' bodies. When they were finally spent Alexis curled up on her side and fell asleep. Morgan rolled onto his side, running a finger down her bare back before spooning with her and falling asleep himself. The night had turned out a million times better than he ever imagined it would.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The next morning Alexis woke before Morgan. She rolled onto her side and watched him sleeping for a long while. The night before had been wonderful. It'd been too long since she'd felt a man's touch.

Last night she had finally understood the way Medusa had felt about Matt Hardy. She definitely felt a strong connection to Morgan.

The surety she had last night had melted away with sleep though and she lay there wondering where the relationship was going. She loved spending time with Morgan and talking to him. He made her feel so at ease. With a soft sigh she carefully slid out of bed and gathered her clothes before slipping into the bathroom.

As she dressed she realized she was shaking. She sat down on the toilet and took a few deep breaths trying to calm the pounding of her heart. "Get a grip," she muttered. "He's not like Frankie. He's different. He…" But she faltered in her pep talk.

What if he did wind up cheating on her? What if this was all a ploy to get her into bed? Now that he got what he wanted would he still want her around? How would it work with her in North Carolina and him in Florida? Long distance relationships rarely worked out.

The doubt flooded her head and made her dizzy. Alexis stood and gripped the sink, splashing cold water on her face. Was she really going to just walk away from this man?

She looked up at her reflection in the mirror and sighed, tears pricking her eyes. "I have to," she whispered. "I couldn't handle another heartbreak."

Steeling herself she quietly opened the bathroom door, swiped up her shoes and crept to the door. Morgan made a sound in his sleep and shifted. Alexis stood her hand on the doorknob and heart in her throat as he settled and began snoring once again. With a small sigh of relief she crept out into the hall and closed the door behind her.

She made it to the end of the hall, opting to take the stairs rather than an elevator full of people. When she hit the lobby she pulled out her cell realizing that Morgan had been her ride. She went through her call list debating who she should call before dialing Shannon's number.

"Shan," she said, trying desperately to keep her voice even. "Can you come pick me up?"

"Is everything all right, Lex? Where are you?"

"I'm fine," she lied and gave him the address. "Please hurry. I really need to be home."

She had been waiting about twenty minutes when she heard a horn. Making her way to the car she realized it wasn't Shannon. Shane smiled up at her when she made it to the driver's side.

"Someone call for a ride," he asked with a cheesy grin.

"Where's Shannon?"

"Nice to see you too." He rolled his eyes when his joke was met with awkward silence. "Joey woke up and Matt and Jeff are MIA and he didn't want to disturb Gilbert. He figured I was closer to you anyway." Shane shrugged and then he eyed her critically. "He also said you sounded upset. What happened?"

Alexis cast a glance over her shoulder at the hotel and then jogged around to the passenger side, getting in. "Nothing happened. I just missed Joey and wanted to get home."

"And the big man wouldn't drive you? Sounds like a dick to me." Again silence. "All right," Shane shrugged.

He threw the car into gear and pulled out of the hotel lot, heading toward Cameron. He knew something was wrong, but didn't want to pry. Alexis would talk when she was ready. Prying would only make her clam up more or make her angry. Neither option was particularly appealing to Shane.

They rode in silence for a long while before Alexis finally broke down. She buried her face in her hands and finally let the tears fall.

"Honey, please don't cry," Shane pleaded. "What happened? What'd that gorilla do to you?"

"Oh Shane," she sobbed. "He didn't do anything. It's me." She explained the night that she'd shared with Morgan and then her panic attack that morning.

Shane listened, knowing she needed to get it all out before he spoke again. "And you just left him sleepin'," he asked. She nodded with a sniffle. "Damn that's cold."

"Thanks, Shane. I needed to hear that."

"No, I mean…look, you panicked. You're human. You've been hurt in the past and…I don't know what to say to make you feel better, Lexi. I mean…I haven't been in your shoes, but…"

"Oh God," she moaned. "I just did exactly what his ex did to him."

"Shit," Shane muttered. "So…call him when you get home. Explain what happened."

Alexis shook her head. "He's going to hate me."

Shane reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Just give him a call and take things from there. If he's as great as you believe he is he'll understand."

* * *

When they got back to Matt's place Alexis headed straight up to shower. Matt and Shannon both turned to Shane for an explanation. He summed things up as best he could.

Meanwhile upstairs Alexis had finished her quick shower and grabbed her phone. Taking a shaky breath she dialed Morgan's number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hi, Matt, I guess you're still sleeping…or you're really pissed at me. Honestly, I don't blame you. I'm pissed at myself. We had a really wonderful night and then I go and ruin everything. It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. I panicked this morning and that's why I ran. I was wrong. I know that now. I'm so sorry." She sighed tiredly. "I'd really like to see you in person to explain this. Give me a call if…just please call me, Matt."

Once she hung up she quickly dressed and headed downstairs to be with her son. She sat down on the couch next to Shannon and scooped up Joseph holding him close to her chest. He snuggled up to his mother and didn't protest.

By this time Jeff and Beth had shown up and were filled in by the others. Beth took a seat on the other side of Alexis and pulled her into a hug.

"Did you call him," she asked.

Alexis nodded. "I got his voicemail. I left a message."

"I just realized something," Shane chimed in. All eyes were on him. "I know the promoter of the show Morgan's working tonight. If you don't hear back from him I can get you into the back to talk to him."

"Thanks Shane, but I'm starting to think that maybe I should head back to the hotel to see if I can see him before the show."

"We'll take Joey while you do," Beth offered.

* * *

Morgan rolled onto his back and reached out a hand, frowning when he felt the cold bedding. "Lex," he called, sitting up. "Alexis?"

No answer.

Sitting up he glanced around the room and realized her clothes were gone. He was alone.

"What the fuck?"

He reached over to nightstand and grabbed his phone turning it on. The voicemail notice sounded. He listened to Alexis' message frowning.

He ended the call and tossed his phone back on the night stand. He didn't know how to feel. Hurt was what came immediately to mind. For the second time in four months a woman had walked out on him. Anger flooded him. He didn't understand how Alexis could have just walked away knowing that Maria had done the exact same thing to him.

"Fuck them both," he muttered to himself. "I don't need those bitches." If only he really believed that.

* * *

Alexis made it the Morgan's hotel room just as the door opened. He looked down at her and she could see the hurt and confusion swimming in his eyes.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you again," he said, adjusting his bag over his shoulder as he closed his room door behind him.

"I know. I'm sorry," Alexis replied.

"You know what, save it. I don't have time for some big long speech. I'm so sick and tired of the words I'm sorry."

"I can imagine…"

"No, you can't imagine how I feel right now. I thought we had something special here, Lex. I _thought_ last night was the start of something really great, but I guess I was wrong. I hope you have a nice life." With that he stalked off leaving Alexis staring after his retreating form.

* * *

"How'd it go," Beth asked Alexis as she bounced Joseph on her hip.

"He's pissed," Alexis sighed. "I don't blame him."

"I'm sorry, honey."

Alexis shrugged. "I guess it wasn't meant to be." She took her son from Beth and kissed his head. "Maybe he'll come around eventually. I'm not holding my breath. I got Joey to worry about. That's my number one priority."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_December 2006  
Cameron, NC_

The rest of the year was like a blur to Alexis. She threw herself into her training and managed to garner many indy bookings. She also devoted her free time to raising her son.

She made frequent trips to California to take Joseph to see his father. Frankie had stuck to his guns and not fallen for Traci's tricks again. She was out of his life and he found that his relationship with Alexis improved now that he no longer had Traci whispering in his ear.

He understood that things could never be the same between them, but he was happy just being friends. It was a relief to not have to worry about fighting in front of their son.

* * *

"So, what's this big announcement you have," Matt asked as everyone sat gathered in his living room.

"You guys know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me," Alexis began. "And you also know I've been working much more steadily."

"Quit beatin' around the bush, Lexi," Shane exclaimed. "What's this big announcement?"

Alexis took a deep breath. What she was about to say was a big step not only for her, but also for her son. "Thanks to Frankie, AJ and Chris Daniels TNA has offered me a contract to be one of their Knockouts."

"That's great, Lex," Jeff smiled.

"What that means is….Joey and I will be moving to Florida," Alexis continued. "It's time for me to be stand on my own two feet. I think I've mooched off Matt long enough."

"You weren't mooching," Matt replied.

"I wasn't paying rent either," Alexis countered.

"When are you making this move," Shannon asked.

"After the holidays," she replied. "Frankie's moving to Tampa. He's going to see if he can find some place close for Joey and I." Matt opened his mouth to speak, but she waved him off. "We're not moving in together, Matt. That ship has sailed. He wants to be closer to Joey now that he's getting older."

"Translation: he no longer has that evil monkey on his back known as Traci," Shane said.

"That too," Alexis laughed. "So…this'll be the last Christmas and New Year's I spend as a resident of Cameron."

"Then this year has to kick more ass than last year," Shannon smiled.

_August 2007  
Orlando, FL_

"Joey, don't get too far from mommy," Alexis called as she entered the Impact Zone.

"DADDY," a now two year old Joseph cried seeing his father talking with Daniels and AJ.

"There's my little guy," Frankie smiled, squatting down so the toddler could run into his arms. "You being a good boy for mommy?"

"Uh huh," Joseph replied nodding emphatically.

"He's a holy terror," Alexis laughed finally catching up. "I now understand why it's call 'the terrible twos'."

AJ and Daniels both nodded. They too had been through that with their own children.

"Ajay, Jerica and Josh are here," Frankie said to his son. "Wanna go play?" He looked to Alexis. "Is that all right?"

"Of course. I have to get ready for my match anyway. It's up in the first hour."

* * *

Matt Morgan made his way into the Impact Zone. It was his first day with the company and he was excited to work with his mentor Jim Cornette. He rounded the corner and heard a sound he hadn't heard in over a year. Laughter. Alexis' laughter.

Scanning the hall he spotted her talking with AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels. The man holding a child he recognized as Joseph wasn't familiar, but he assumed he was Joseph's father. He slipped an arm around Alexis' shoulders as they spoke to their friends. Seeing Alexis with him he suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. Clearly she had still had feelings this man when they'd been together.

He debated going to talk to her or just walking past her. He wanted nothing more than to go over to her, but the way he'd left things… He'd been incredibly hurt and angry at the time. Time had eased that pain and his anger had fizzled.

Before he could come to a decision Alexis began walking his way, though she hadn't spotted him just yet. She was busy saying hello to people milling about as she walked. As if in slow motion he watched as she passed him and felt a frantic need to speak to her.

"Alexis?" Her name escaped his lips before he could stop himself.

"Yes," she smiled and then her eyes grew wide as they traveled up his large frame. "Matt?"

"Fancy meeting you here," he said and then mentally kicked himself.

"Yeah. I've been working here since January," she replied.

"Guess we'll be colleagues then. Tonight's my first night."

Neither one seemed to want to acknowledge the eight hundred pound gorilla in the room.

"Listen, about that day last year," Morgan began.

"Water under the bridge, Matt," she cut him off. "I don't blame you for being mad. I would have felt the same way if the roles had been reversed. I really am sorry about that."

"It just brought back all the hurt that Kaycee caused," he explained. "And at the time I thought you were playing some game. I know better now. You still had feelings for your ex."

Alexis let his words sink in. "You might be right. At the time I was still hurting even though we hadn't been together in a long while."

"So, how long have you two been back together?"

Alexis stared up at him in disbelief and then she shook her head and laughed. "We're not."

"But I saw you with him just a little while ago. He had his arm around you."

"A friendly gesture," she replied. "We're strictly friends. We're trying to keep our relationship amicable for Joey's sake. No, I'm still single."

"That's a shame. I would have thought someone would have snatched you up by now."

She smiled up at him. "I guess I'm waiting for the right man." She heard Roxxi calling her from down the hall. "Listen, I have a match soon. Can we talk more some other time?"

"Sure."

He watched her jog down the hall to talk to Roxxi. He'd missed her more than he had been willing to admit. Perhaps they could start over. Wipe the slate clean. They were both single. He hoped she would be open to it.

When he turned around to find Cornette he was greeted by the sight of a petite raven haired woman. She was buxom and very curvy and very definitely making eyes at him.

"You must be new," she practically purred.

"Uh…yeah…"

"I saw you talking to Alexis. I just wanted to warn you…in case you were hoping to…you know…hook up…she's kinda the company bike," the woman said.

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh." She nodded and then chuckled slapping her forehead lightly. "How rude of me. I'm Traci." She held out her hand for him.

_Aha. This is the woman who caused Lexi so much grief_ he thought. "Matt Morgan." He took the hand and shook it.

"My goodness you're big," she gushed, playing with the collar of her shirt obviously trying to draw attention to her breasts.

"Yeah, that's nice. Look, sweetheart, I got news for you…you see, I know Alexis and…she told me how you stole her fiancé and made both their lives a living hell," Morgan replied. Traci's smile fell and she stared up at him, mouth agape. "So, why don't you take your skanky ass back to whatever rock you crawled out from under and leave me alone?"

The sound of applauding alerted them that they had an audience. Morgan looked up and saw Frankie standing there clapping.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Frankie said. "You heard the man, Traci. Beat it."

Traci narrowed her eyes at him before let out a frustrated shriek and stalking off.

"I'm Frankie and you must be Matt Morgan. Cornette sent me to find you."

"I was on my way to his office, but…"

"Yeah, she pops up at the most inconvenient times." He motioned for Morgan to follow him. "Lex told me about you."

"Good things I hope."

Frankie smiled and nodded. "You left quite an impression on her."

"Frankie, I know we just met, but what the hell were you thinking cheating on Lexi with _that_?"

"I wasn't," Frankie shrugged. "At least not with the head on my shoulders."

"I see."

"Can I give you some advice?" Morgan nodded. "Do everything you can to start over with Lexi. She's had plenty of chances to date, but has turned them all down. I think she's been holding out hope that you guys would find your way back to each other. She deserves happiness and I think you could be just the one to give her that."

"You don't even know me."

"No, but Lex talked plenty about you after your Valentine's Day date," Frankie replied stopping outside a door marked James E. Cornette. "We kind of leaned on each other back then. I'm grateful for her being there for me. I don't know how I would have gotten through it without her."

"Thanks for the advice, Frankie. You don't have a problem with another man being around your son?"

"He knows who his daddy is. I'm not worried about competition. Lexi deserves to be happy and so do you." He left Morgan to talk to Cornette and went to check up on his son.

* * *

After the show Alexis found Morgan waiting for her outside the women's locker room. She was surprised to find him there, but pleased all the same.

"So, I was thinking….clean slate," Morgan asked.

Alexis slung her bag over her shoulder and smiled, looping her arm through his. "I'd like that."


End file.
